


Let Hope Take You Away

by SkittyWritesTrash129



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Hope vs. Despair, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of songs, mentions of stillbirth, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittyWritesTrash129/pseuds/SkittyWritesTrash129
Summary: When all life ends for Mondo, his bro Ishimaru can't help but to live on. After all his bro is dead right? That's what he thought, but the mastermind has plenty of tricks up their sleeve. With just a simple mind trick, the same question pops up,"Are we really dead?"I hope you guys won't mind me doing something different and referencing Ishimaru as Taka for the majority of the story. There will be some mentions of the characters from the other classes and other shippings. Also there will be spoilers to the game and several movies. There will be select songs for specific chapters. There will also be some Chimondo.The cover for this story is made by me.Other covers for each chapter will be added later on.Spoilers to:Danganronpa Trigger Happy HavocWest Side StoryI do not own any of the characters in this story (besides two Ocs which will be mentioned later on)The characters belong to the Danganronpa seriesDanganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Despair, Kiyotaka Ishimaru!

**Author's Note:**

> Music used (in order of chapter)(I do not own any of the music down below!)  
> Aerosmith - Dream On (Chapter 1)  
> West Side Story Ost - One Hand One Heart (Chapter 1)  
> Jem -They (Chapter 2)  
> Billy Joel -Pressure (Chapter 3)  
> Danganronpa THH OST-Welcome to Despair Academy (Chapter 4)  
> Space Pirate-Show Me That You Love Me (Chapter 5)  
> Peter Gundry- A Nostalgic Dream (Chapter 5)

It was unbearable to live anymore in Taka's opinion. He had felt like he lost everything he cared for. His studies, his hope, his life, and his only friendship had gone to complete waste. After watching Mondo's execution, he couldn't feel anything anymore. He had cried until the whole room flooded with his sorrowful cries at the realization of the event. No one had ever been so nice to him before in all of his life. He had been bullied for being a 'goody two shoes' or a 'teacher's pet'. It wasn't his fault that kids didn't work as hard as he did to deserve getting in the superior honor-roll throughout his school life and getting into Hope's Peak for his hard work. He didn't waste time, but now this was different. He was stuck in a school and his 'homework' was getting out of this place and surviving, making sure he could avenge his bro and his family name. That is, if he does live. He had no doubt that he would be killed because he sure wouldn't murder someone even if he was in a life or death situation like now. The room was silent to him as he wailed and wailed. To him he became deaf to what the others were saying. It didn't matter anymore. Mondo was dead. Executed. Shut out of this world along with Chihiro. It was brutal. It was cruel. It was heart-rending. Never in his life will he ever be the same again. He remembered the light that blinded the room. The sickening silence. The moment he saw the empty bike seat, he collapsed onto the floor and just cried. Just like what he was doing at that moment. The horrifying screams of Mondo being liquefied to death. It wasn't until Naegi said something to Taka that sounded like,"Something something, need to go to bed, something, you need some rest." Well yeah. He needed to heal. Celeste smacked the back of his head to get him back to earth, back to Hope's Peak. He was so scarred he forgot to even say anything about how 'violence against another student is not allowed in a school environment! '. Could he even call this a school environment anymore? This seemed like hell, a prison. Walking back to his dorm, he clutched his heart, feeling a tingly feeling. It wasn't normal, but it wasn't a heart attack either. 'Maybe Naegi was right.' He thought as he put on his 'bedtime shirt and shorts '. He had thought he would've packed real pajamas when he first came here but he must've forgot to do so. How unorganized of him! How forgetful he was! How....different he is now than he was before. He threw the sheets all the way to the foot of the bed. He much rather freeze to death than have to live another day in this hellhole as Mondo would probably called it, but he couldn't die. He promised Mondo that he would live, be Prime minister and clear the Ishimaru name away from shame. But if it was like a death zone here, what was the outside world like? What's currently going on out there that he and the other remaing students are missing? Trying to sleep at a moment like this was a challenge for sure. Trying to erase those memories that are stitched into his mind like scars that will never heal properly or ever go away. But eventually he caught some sleep. Not much though before he heard the voice of a certain bear who took his everything away. But enough for him to get some shut eye.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

It was calming. Peaceful even. The beautiful blue sky, the glistening water shimmering in the sunlight. The flowers brighter than the sunlight beaming in your eyes on a warm summer day. This is perfect. This is paradise. I walked around in the large garden displayed in font of me. it was full of all sorts of flowers. Roses, lilacs, peonies, tulips, any flower he could imagine was there. Why would this kind of dream would be inspired by what happened that day? It wasn't until I heard voices not to far from me. A soft petite voice with a sorta high girly voice in a mixed conversation about whatever. That's when I realized. Those are Sayaka's and Chihiro's voices! Oh how much I have missed Chihiro! Sayaka...well i didn't know her that well because she basically died on the second day. Such a shame, i would've gotten to know her better. I walked over and they instantly noticed me and ran over to see me. 

"Taka!" They both joyfully shouted as they swarmed me with....actual delighted faces. Oh how carefree they can be in this world. "Omg! Taka how are you! Wait...",Sayaka paused with a troublesome look on her face," You aren't dead, are you? " Chihiro began to look at me with tears beginning to form. What could I say? I have no idea if I'm dead or not! My heart could've stopped while I was asleep! Oh...oh no. My life! My promise would be broken! I would have disappointed Mondo and now I would be dubbed the 'world's worst kyoudai!' I just put more shame on my name by dying of an easily avoidable death! What is wrong with me? Sayaka and Chihiro noticed I was hyperventilating with these overwhelming thoughts on my head and I hadn't known I was sitting down on a nearby bench with a small cup of water in my hand. I looked at the area I was in and though about how I could've worried them. 

"Taka? Taka. Taka? TAKA!" I jumped in the seat and shook myself awake again to see my vision turn to normal. I turned to them and quickly said,

" I APOLOGIZE FOR SCARING YOU TWO! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! " 

"Woah Taka, calm down. I don't think you are dead." Chihiro's words surprised me. How would sh- I mean he know whether I'm dead or not? Was that a spirit's intuition? It could make sense to a degree. I have heard Naegi talk about this 'inside joke' with Sayaka's intuition, but Chihiro having it is another thing. "It's ok Taka! It's just my intuition! Sorry, Sayaka gave me the joke to pull at you! By the way, Taka...,"Chihiro trailed off with an unsure look on his face. Maybe he didn't want to tell me where a certain someone was. Why my mind began to wonder was beyond me but then I realized. Mondo. I need to see Mondo!

"I apologize for the sudden departure but I need to see my kyoudai!" I increased my volume as I got up from the pastel blue colored bench away from the two and ran off to find the biker I've been looking for. Running endlessly across the flowery plains in search of my bro. After a few minutes of running and searching, I stepped on an all too familiar jacket. Oh...oh no.. I stopped the moment I stepped on it and it was all too real at this point. Mondo's Crazy Diamonds jacket, covered in the all too familiar color of butter sloshing around my boots and staining my own perfectly white laces. I immediately collapsed next to the jacket and cried clutching it tightly in my grasp. Never wanting to let it go like I never wanted to let go of him. A small circle was formed around me as I looked up and saw all of my deceased friends standing there with downhearted looks on their faces while the place I just called paradise was quite the opposite of that. Depressing and almost...despairing.

Everyone was there, Sayaka, Leon, a girl that looked like Junko but with freckles and short hair, and Chihiro, but no Mondo. Did he only exist in my dreams? Was he forever in the afterlife in this form? Everyone else looked fine but here I was holding on to a jacket covered in butter. 

"Sorry Taka," They all began, "He just wasn't as good enough as us. At least we all had a life ahead of us. At least we all had a profession in something. You should be ashamed of yourself for being friends with a worthless thug like him! I would be careful with what you do, you won't always be who you once were and maybe end up like we did." I was confused . Were they trying to warm me or threaten me? What would I do? Would I go insane and kill someone for Mondo? Or even worse, commit an unspeakable act? If only he was here, if only....

He was still alive today.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"

Ugh. Normally he would be shouting about how he will have to give it his all but he just couldn't. He was too weak from all the pain in his body. That dream. What he witnessed was heartbreaking enough. Did his friends really think of Mondo that way? No. They were all friends at some point. They just had to be. He painfully got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed for the day. 'This may be the last time I come to breakfast early.' He thought as he walked down there with almost half an hour to spare. 'Maybe it couldn't hurt to kill some time.' He thought to himself and then walked to the locker room to at least relieve himself while getting a walk to cool off. 

Opening the door he saw the normal green exterior of the room and the endless lockers. Looking around he heard voices clear as day from the other side of the room. Taka turned around to see himself and Mondo as...spirits? Memories? He thought spirits sounded a little better. He watched this scene played out in front of him. The spirits were talking about their hobbies. Motorcycles, the gang, other classes, etc. What confused him the most was the fact that he doesn't ever remember this conversation with Mondo and he only knew him for a few days. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Probably but he was going to watch this anyways. The spirits began to talk excitedly.

"You know kyoudai, I'm glad I became your friend!" The spirit that resembled a younger version of Taka cheered.

"Yea! Me too bro!" Shouted the other spirit that obviously resembled "younger" Mondo . 

"Think about it kyoudai! Once we graduate, we can move out and live together like brothers, you can be a carpenter and I can be the prime minister! If we keep working hard, our work will surely pay off! Right kyoudai?"

"Damn straight!"

"Mondo! Language!"

"Heh, right. Sorry Taka.."

"Apology accepted!" Was this what they usually talked about? He could see that they were even closer then than now. He urged himself to listen more since they were just spirits. What could possibly happen? This was a fragment of a lost happy memory for sure, but why was it here out of all places? Taka looked again and saw the slight blush on the taller spirit's face. Mondo's. What was he thinking of at that exact moment? Did Mondo usually blush when he was around him? The things he didn't notice until later... The gang leader wasn't obviously listening to spirit Kiyotaka and had his mind set on something else. How long would it take for Kiyotaka to notice Mondo's lack of attention? Oh wait, here it goes.

"Mondo! Are you alright? You haven't played attention to a single word I said have you?" The shorter spirit noticed the blush across the taller spirit's blush and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Mondo, why are you blushing? Are you sick? In pain? Here let's go to the nur-!" The spirit just stopped younger Kiyotaka and held him close to him. There was a moment of silence until he finally decided to say,

"Taka. What would you do if...if..we ever got married...WAIT! SHIT! NOT LIKE ME AND YOU GETTIN' MARRIED! I MEAN ME WITH A GIRL AND YO-!" This time it was his spirit 's turn to interrupt. Mondo's attempt at trying to be clearer in his conversations just about failed as Kiyotaka noticed what he really meant.

"Mondo...is that what you think of us?" The blush between them grew redder as time passed. Both had stern faces until Kiyotaka broke the silence with a smile. "Well then! I would invite my family and...my..." Mondo knew where this was going and so did the real Taka still listening to the conversation. He remembers having trouble talking about his deceased mother around anyone, but he knew Mondo too well and knew that Mondo would never push his past self to say anything about it. He then saw younger Mondo put a wedding veil on Kiyotaka and then put his hand on Kiyotaka 's shoulders in an attempt to cheer him up.

"It's okay Taka, you don't have to talk about her. Remember it's the same with my brother. I would invite him and your mother too!" Mondo then began to wave his hands around the benches and lockers to show where the best man and best women would be as Kiyotaka was giggling at Mondo's frantic hand gestures.

"And then there would be...."

" Us" Kiyotaka spoke blushing and turned away. They both went silent. Did they really think of each other like that? They had really thought about moving in together and getting married? Taka really was confused. This definitely wasn't right. They were only in school for a few days and now since Mondo died, Taka was imagining fantasies about the two. He sat there for a moment pondering about how he had possibly forgot a moment like this. Was it amnesia? No way, why or how would they lose their memories in a school environment? 

The two younger ghost like figures stood there for a moment before slowly turning to face each other both red like tomatoes. They then began to walk up to one another intertwining fingers with one another. Walking across the room they suddenly stopped and turned around to face him! Could they see him? Hopefully not. It would be both rude and awkward since he was eavesdropping on them and spying on them! 

"I, Mondo take the-"

"Mondo! You're supposed to say 'thee'!"

"What the fuck? Why do I need to sound all Victorian and shit!?"

"Language! And it's not Victorian! It's proper! "

"Fine. Let me try this again then." He then cleared his throat. "I Mondo, take thee Kiyotaka."

"I Kiyotaka, take thee Mondo."

"For richer for poorer."

"In sickness and in health. "

"To love and to honor."

"To hold and to keep."

"From each sun to each moon."

"From today to tomorrow." 

"From now to forever."

"Till death do us part. " Kiyotaka stopped, then looked up at younger Mondo with a smile on his face. His genuine smile held the true feelings trapped inside his heart. Mondo then held both of their hands together as he got an imaginary ring and "slid" it onto Kiyotaka's slender ring finger. Mondo then laced his fingers with Kiyotaka's once again and with the most gentle he has ever used he said, and

"With this ring, I thee wed." Kiyotaka then had tears run down his eyes as he looked up at Mondo and said as he got his own pretend ring and slid it on Mondo's bulky ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Mondo then rubbed the tears away and slowly inched his face towards Kiyotaka's closing the gap between their lips in a passionate first kiss. It was not a sexual kiss, but a slow gentle kiss with both of their lips in sync with one another's. Kiyotaka 's soft lips with Mondo's chapped ones. They then pulled away and just looked at each others eyes as they then disappeared, finishing the memory. Taka's eyes were full of salty tears. He never knew how much you could miss something or more importantly someone when they are actually gone for good. God, he missed Mondo so much! He wished he could've just gotten executed instead! He never wanted Mondo or anyone deal with the torture that they had to go through. He was going to stop this and he was going to do it now.

Even if it killed him too.

⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒⌒

Everyone couldn't help but to notice that Taka was surprisingly late for their breakfast meeting. Sure they only started a few days ago, but Taka was always the first one there and now he was the last one? That wasn't normal. Especially not for Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the 'Ultimate Moral Compass.' When he did finally enter after a few minutes of waiting for him, he just quietly sat down. Yesterday was an emotional train wreck for all of them, even if they didn't know Mondo or Chihiro that well. It made them all wonder, 'What new motive was Monokuma planning? What was the mastermind behind this planning?'

Everyone ate breakfast except for Taka and that was definitely worrying. He would be nagging at everyone else if they did that, but instead they all let him go. Maybe with the exception for Naegi with the occasional support along with Hina's and Sakura's, but overall nothing worked. The pair and Luckster stopped bugging him and the rest didn't really care if one soul was crushed by a simple trial. 'It was his fault after all. He did decide he was going to murder Chihiro.' They all thought. Taka would've proved them wrong, but all the proof was right there so why bother? After breakfast the annoying announcement that Monokuma out up was just like the rest. Go t I the gym, new motive,blah blah blah. So the students then went to the large empty gym where they looked at the podium and Monokuma popped out with his evil grin. 

"This calls for another motive for you bastards!" He proudly shouted. " So, if one of you manages to kill someone and graduate, you get one million dollars to take home with you! " Surely, Taka though, that no one would be that greedy enough to actually plan a murder just to get that much money! He would rather work hard to get the money with no risk of being executed! He looked around the gym slowly to see Celeste with literary dollar signs in her eyes. Of course. It was no honest surprise that Celeste out of all people wanted money. Looking around some more, everyone else with the exception of Togami had the slight glint of fear in their eyes. Hell, did they even see with the look on Celeste's face? Her wicked smile only getting wider and wider with each word the psychopath of a "headmaster" spewed from his mouth. "Well then, I expect a dead body in the next 72 hours! Upupupu!" With Monokuma finally concluding the meeting, all of the students including Taka looked at each other as if the other was going to murder them if they weren't careful enough, which in this case would happen.

"Hey guys, it will be fine! If none of us think about money too much and our wants, we will get somewhere and only get what we need!" Naegi started, trying to cheer up the rest of the remaining students. " Besides, it's only three days! I know it's hard and all, but trust me, I'm suffering too! We all are! We can get through this together! Then, we can all achieve all of our goals here together, no one left behind!"

"That's right! With all of our different talents and donuts, we can all work together! Well maybe the first part, but donuts can help too!" Aoi supported Naegi's statement with her own funny twist to try to turn their frowns upside down, but no avail. 

Eventually they all parted ways until Aoi's screams echoed through the halls. No doubt everyone including Taka came to the source of the scream to the locker room...where Taka was hours ago. Was this room filled with more memories than he thought? They entered the locker room with Aoi staring at an opened locker. Confused, the crew looked inside it to see one of the laptops from Hope's Peak with a digital face resembling their deceased friend Chihiro! 

"Hmm. It seems as if Chihiro programmed a program for us before he died, but hid it in here so that Monokuma wouldn't be able to see it, hence then not be able to destroy it." Kyoko confirmed ready to type a question in .  
'Who are you?'

"Hm? Oh! I'm Alter Ego! I was programmed by my father to be able to assist you guys when needed! Who are you guys?"

'I'm Kyoko, this one with the hoodie is Naegi. The one with the track suit is Aoi, her best friend beside her is Sakura. The one that looks like a hippie is Hiro. This one beside Naegi is Togami.' She moved the laptop a bit so Alter Ego could see everyone else.'Over here is Hifumi and Celeste.' 

"Splendid! Nice to meet you all! Oh! Is there a Kiyotaka Ishimaru anywhere? I have a message for him."

Everyone looked at Taka. He only raised his head up and walked towards Alter Ego. Everyone made room for him to confront the AI.

"So, are you the Kiyotaka Ishimaru I'm looking for? "

Taka then typed,'Yes. That's me.'

"Okay! Let me get your message!" Then on the screen it showed a message that said, ' One message from Mondo Owada '. His heart sank and tears began to grow in his eyes when he saw his bro's name. The message then popped away to show that there was Mondo there instead of Chihiro! 

"B-Bro? Mondo?"

"Yes Taka?"

"Is...Is it really you?"

"Of course Taka. The one and only." The two starred at each other from different worlds until Kyoko had the kindness to go to the rest of the students and whispered the same message to them.

"We should leave the two alone for now. We will have Taka talk to him so that he feels comfortable enough to leave him alone for the remainder of this game."

"Maybe we shouldn't waste our time waiting for an idiot to talk to his dead friend. Maybe we should work on something way more productive instead of trying to make our one student feel better." Togami spat at the rest of the students. Togami then walked out of the room to do his own thing in the library. 

"I can't believe it! I can see you and you can see me!" Taka's eyes were sparkling at the technology in front of him.

"Yea bro...ya know, I really missed ya. I've been a fucking mess since I died. Leaving you and all truly broke me. I wonder why Daiya isn't here, this is the afterlife right? If so, THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

"Mondo, language and I know, I truly missed you too. I have been an emotional mess since you died yesterday. I couldn't sleep well for the life of me. When I did, I had a nightmare of all of our deceased friends standing there but you weren't there and they said you weren't worthy enough and you were a worthless thug an-"

"Taka. I wish I could tell you something important, but like you said, there's a time and place for everything, but not right now. Anyways don't listen to them Taka! All you need is your perseverance and courage and everything you! I'm still here for ya! Don't forget it! And if you ever want to talk to me, ask Alter Ego! I'm sure he will allow you to talk to me!" 

"Thank you Mondo. I will always remember that. I'm so glad I could be your friend. You are the kindest man I have ever met." Mondo on the other side had his cheeks flush a light pink at Taka's compliments. He could never get as flustered as Taka gets when he compliments him. They then talked for another 15 minutes until Taka realized the time and he didn't want to make the others wait any longer so they had to separate. "Goodbye Mondo! Speak to you tomorrow!" Mondo smiled and said,

"See ya Taka. Maybe we can do something together like watch a movie. I think Chi had some movies downloaded onto here so maybe we can find somethin' you like?"

"I would love that. Bye. I... " He had those three words in the top of his tongue, but he wasn't sure if Mondo felt the same. He thought that he would rather not say it and left it at that. Mondo disappeared as the screen went black. Closing the locker he walked out of the room with a smile on his face. He hasn't realized how much time he spent in there. I'm fact any minute now there should be-

"This is a school announcement, it is now ten p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams everyone! Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite! "

There it was. The nighttime announcement was loud and clear. Taka thought he had a great day, talking to Mondo once again. He would have to thank Chihiro someday for creating such a wonderful program! He unlocked the door to his dorm room and quickly locked after he entered it. He didn't want to make the mistake of letting another murderer take another student's life so easily. He changed into his normal sleep wear and slipped himself onto the covers, letting the warmth of knowing his bro is still alive take over him instead of the sheets on his neatly made bed.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

It has been lonely for me ever since I died. I miss the good times we had together with Chi. After I died, I saw nothing but light, whiteness. Then I saw Chi, standing there just waiting for me. A wave of guilt washed all over me. Standing right there was the short, dainty student I killed just because I couldn't control my emotions. A stupid fuckin' motive. It's honestly so fuckin' amazing how easy it can be to kill someone else just to get out of a place you apparently, in the past, agreed to go to. I only went for Daiya's sake. Couldn't let him down because his dumbass of a younger brother was too stubborn to make somethin' great out of his 'talent'. I just stood there as I saw him just stood there lookin' directly at me. He didn't seem to be pissed so I guess that's a plus. Lookin' at the surrounding area of me, never thought that heaven would look like this. Always saw it as some bright ass place with nothing but gold and angels or some other happy dopey stuff, but nope. Glad to know that my expectations still work like shit here like it did when I was alive. Since this is like a heaven, why did I only see Chi here and no one else like Leon, Sayaka, or maybe my fucking brother? I think I would've liked to see him and Chi first, then the rest because I don't think I could've honestly apologize to him without a pep talk from....my friend. That's right. Taka. He would know what to do at this point. Of course I wouldn't obviously. Haven't always made the right decision by myself anyways. Chi's eyes were glistening from the atmosphere of the code around us. Sorta looked like something you would see from the Matrix. I walked towards the small boy and looked down upon him. Hate to admit it but, I had some tears run down my cheeks from all the pain and regret I had from killin' him. It crushed him (no pun intended), me, Taka, and the rest of the students. Chi had this forgiving face as he looked up at me. I think it's sorta cute with the height difference like what me and Taka had. I bent to his size and just hugged him with the softest hug I could give someone my size. 

"God Chi! I'm so fucking sorry for killing you! I just felt so pressured when you told me your secret but promise me! I'm not judging! I never would! "

"I know Mondo. That's why I forgive you. I know you meant no harm, you just have problems with your emotions. Mondo, don't you remember anything from the past two years we have been at Hope's Peak?" Two years? We were there for two years?! Why the fuck do I only remember three days!? Damn, bless Chi. I wonder how Chi would have known that information. Was Alter Ego older than we thought they were? Or was I already dead for two years? What about Taka? Did he move on without me? It would make sense... It would be the sad truth. I sure hope he doesn't die on me. It would suck seeing my second brother dead. 

"Chihiro! Mondo! Over here! It's me, Leon!" The familiar voice of Leon's carried through out the code like room. Felt like we were inside a computer basically. Leon running like a life or death situation was upon him, too bad we are already dead. 

"Guys! I finally found you! Sayaka is on her way as well! We met when we first died. I can guess the same happened to you two?" We both looked at one another. 

"Guess so." I replied to Leon 's question. Leon was still panting heavily when Sayaka ran in as well with her hair all over the place and cuts all over. Don 't remember her looking like that when she died, I mean she looked like hell then but now that 's another thing. 

"Oh! Hey guys! I didn't know you...died too." Sayaka then quickly looked down and twiddled her thumbs as in to show that she didn't know what to say next. If I didn't know better, or if she was Togami, Celeste, Toko, Hagakure, or Yamada, I would've punted her across a football field. Tryin' to frame Naegi and shit. Luckily she was none of the above so I rolled my eyes in annoyance. It wasn't her fault but something about her kinda always annoyed me, maybe I was never into idols like her and...Junko? Huh. That's a name I haven't heard in....

"Two years?"

"What about two years Mondo? Do you remember stuff from two years too?" The idol then proceeded to cock her head in question as she looked up at me. 

"Yeah...I do, but I have one question." Sayaka then shaped her mouth into an 'o' and looked at Leon for saying, " Have a man to man talk. " Leon nodded his head and then got up to take me somewhere private. 

"So Mondo, what's up dude? Something on your mind?" 

"I didn't ask you to be here. " 

"Well now you're stuck here with me so talk. What's going on?" 

"Well..." I wasn't sure what to say next, it was going to be about Taka, but how do I say that to someone who would call me gay all because I want to talk about my bro? Leon was gettin' impatient by the second. Welp, here goes nothing. "It's about Taka."

"Oh! You're worried about the hall monitor! Ahahahaha! Are you serious? Wow Mondo just wow! Never thought you had a soft mushy side for Taka!"

"Shut the hell up Leon! I don't have a 'soft mushy side' for Taka! We are just bro's, nothing more or less! Period! It's just I'm afraid that he will get himself killed or somethin' like that! You know, normal stuff?" Leon just started laughing at me with a stupid grin and slapped me on the back.

"Woah Mondo! Calm down! I won't tell anyone! Trust me!" That's it. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threatened him.  
"Of you tell anyone about my worries for Taka, I swear I will find you and personally beat the shit out of you and tear you limb by limb. Do you hear me? You won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course dude! No need to kill me, I don't want to lose the only girl I got!" 

That's right, he has Sayaka now and I bet she would be pissed if I told her that I snapped her boyfriend's neck in the 'afterlife'. I roughly dropped Leon on the floor and waited for him to get up.

"Well let's get going, I have no idea how long we have been here but we need to find a way out of this 'afterlife' and besides, don't we got some friends waiting for us?" True. I need to see Taka to make sure he is alright and if we figure out what this place is, we might see each other again in life. It's like what Taka told me a year ago when we knew each other,

"Till death do us part. "

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Taka couldn't sleep. He was too excited about seeing Mondo again. Would everyone eventually get annoyed by him and take his bro away from him? It could be a problem with Yamada falling in love with the computer itself. Taka shuddered at the though of Yamada's fetish with two-dimensional girls. 'How can a guy be so in love with a computer?' He thought as he got up out of bed to go to the locker room. He needed someone to talk to, and as much as he disliked breaking the rule that Celeste made, he just had the urge to go. Fully knowing that Monokuma may be watching his every move, he could care less. Speed walking through the halls so he can go in, talk for a bit, and then peacefully go back to sleep. The plan was going well until he heard talking coming from the library. He stopped and peeked through the door. Just as he thought, the fanfic author was having a full blown conversation with the computer. Taka should've known better, but why was Hifumi up at two in the morning? Shouldn't he be sleeping? Well says the one who isn't sleeping himself. He slowly walked in the library and slipped behind a bookshelf to eavesdrop on Hifumi. 

"I don't want him to take you my beloved! I'll be damned if he takes you, my princess!" What did he exactly miss?

"It's fine Yamada, but you should consider what you said and think about what he's going through right now, a loss of two good friends and his only best friend he has memories of, not including that he got to see him yesterday for the first time since his death. Maybe you are a bit jealous because you want to get closer to Celeste, but to you it seems like Taka is rubbing it in your face of how he can have a huge bond with Mondo. My 'father' told me that it can corrupt a human's emotions along with despair. Don't do anything harsh about the situation, besides you have me at night. As much as I want to say that it's not healthy to be doing this so early, it's nice for you to have someone to talk about. Maybe we can watch some anime later when you are not going to fall asleep listening to me?" Yamada jolted his head up and yawned.

"Yeah. Let's do that later! Welp! Good night or should I say good morning my beauty!" He closed the laptop and walked past Taka, who was still in the shadows of the bookshelf.

'Is he really jealous of our bond?' Taka thought as he revised the whole conversation he heard. Thinking back on what Alter Ego said, he finally decided to go back to bed, forgetting why he was going to Alter Ego in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2: Unforgiving Acts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used (in order of chapter)(I do not own any of the music down below!)  
> Aerosmith - Dream On (Chapter 1)  
> West Side Story Ost - One Hand One Heart (Chapter 1)  
> Jem -They (Chapter 2)  
> Billy Joel -Pressure (Chapter 3)  
> Danganronpa THH OST-Welcome to Despair Academy (Chapter 4)

(Warning! There WILL be spoilers for the West Side Story movie! If you haven't watched it yet, I recommend it. If you don't want to watch 2 hours and 33 minutes of a musical, then read the plot about it and move on. Readers beware!)

Leon kept blabbing his shit about how we aren't dead. Well I know I am dead because I will never have that feeling of becomin' delusional again, all of my skin turning to liquid drippin' down the rest of my body. My eyes having less and less vision, the vision of Taka's face before the explosion of light happened and lastly, the feeling of no more pain physically and emotionally. The more I think of it, the more I wonder, could Leon be right? Could we be possibly alive but in another universe? I couldn't be too sure but he got Sayaka and even Chi to agree, so I'm left to trust em. We also had found other items in here like a laptop.

"It would make sense, right? Mondo?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts . It wasn't too often that I was caught ponderin' about how Taka is or Leon's philosophical theory that he keeps talking about, but he caught me.

"Yea. It would make sense." I sighed. Chi went to my side and hugged me. Damn it Chi, why do you have to be so cute? " Hey buddy. " I wrapped an arm around him. It honestly didn't matter what gender he was, I still cared deeply for him and no matter what, I will do my best to protect my one friend while the other is probably making a living. 

"Mondo look! We found a video of you and Taka and me and Sayaka!" I looked over for the source of the voice, which was Leon waving a hand to get my attention. He had his hand on a small DVD that could only come from the laptop. Me and Chi walked over to the area and sat down next to him. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yep! " Sayaka shouted with glee.

"Ya!" Chi cheered. I could've cared less if it weren't for Chi.

"Alrighty, let 'er rip!" Leon turned to insert the DVD into the DVD tray and it went inside the computer. At first, it was just fuzzies and then the screen when clear with an image of the classroom, and then some voices were heard.

"Is the camera on?"

"I think so."

"Well is the light on or off dipshit!?"

"Mondo! Language! We are still in a school environment!" Well at least two of the four voices were recognized as Mondo and Taka and the other two had to be Sayaka and Leon. The camera then moved to focus on Leon's face and then moved to a desk for it to lay on as the group chatted about where to put the camera. 

"How about over here? It gets the lighting and captures the details of everyone." I felt like he heard that voice before but they weren't in our class. I think they were from the class above us. I think their talent was the ultimate photographer? Wasn't to sure at the moment.

"That will work! Alright everyone! Get to the camer -m zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" The camera then turned to a bunch of fuzz and then showed the classroom again, but it was how it was in the killing game when we woke up.

"I remember that day before the camera went wack!" Sayaka suddenly yelled, "It was the day of our graduation! Our last day at Hope's Peak!" She then began to break down in tears, "We were so close to leaving here only to come back and get murdered!" Leon then started to rub her back in circles, whispering sweet compliments to her and reassuring her that's it's going to be alright. The camera then showed us a note written in Taka's handwriting:

Dear wonderful classmates,  
I Kiyotaka Ishimaru, want to thank you for becoming my friends and helping me out throughout the two years we have been here. I guess this is where we part, and so I give you lots of luck and hopes for our future. Maybe we might meet again someday so don't be shy to say hi! Well I got to go now, so I hope you all do well and don't ever give up!

Love, Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
Taka  
Ishi

A sweet simple letter written to say goodbye and good luck. Only Taka could manage to make it look neat and tidy, and he even added his other nicknames we gave him. The video then abruptly ended and left us in confusion.

"What the FUCK was that?" I broke the silence.

"Well the first part was the graduation ceremony before we left, then showed us the killing game atmosphere, but the goodbye letter makes no sense." Chi confirmed.

"Hey Alter Ego! Can you bring Mondo up?" It was Taka. He came to talk to me again.

"Well I guess I better go. I guess bro needs me at the moment." The others nodded in agreement and went to do their own things. I scooted closer to where the laptop was and opened it to see Taka's smiling face and his bright red eyes lookin' into my lilac ones. 

"Hey bro. Is it morning for you already?"

"Ugh, yes Mondo. I haven't gotten much sleep after I heard something Hifumi said about me, other than that I-"

I cut him already pissed off. How dare that fat motherfucker talk shit about him about anything! "WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT FUCKER SAY ABOUT YOU TAKA, HUH?!? LET ME NEAR HIM AND I WILL PERSONALLY SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP HIS-"

"Mondo enough! It wasn't anything too bad, just some minor things!" So, they already found him annoying after I left huh? It won't be long until someone is fed up and kills him, but I hope he makes it alive no matter what. It would be nice for him to continue his legacy. "Just calm down okay? I'll be fine. It's not like he's going to kill me or anything! " He stopped to examine something on the other side then, like he had one of those light bulbs light up in his head, he beamed and said, "Oh Kyoudai! The movie! What kind of movies does Chihiro have in here?" 

"Hmm. Let me check real quick. " I turned away and shouted to Chihiro, "Oi Chi! What movies do you have on 'ere!?" Then I saw the look on all three of their faces, the look like they have been planning this for all of their lives and now it is coming in plan. "Oh shit."

"Well Mondo, all three of us have planned an ironic movie for the both of you." Leon said with his shit eating grin.

"Well, what the fuck is it?" I was already getting impatient and if I find out its inappropriate for Taka I will personally kick Leon's ass because I feel like this was his idea.

"Oh just a classic about a goody two shoe girl and a....biker."

"Shit, don't tell me its-"

"WEST SIDE STORY!" 

"Geez guys. That movie is going to break Taka's heart. With my death and all I mean doesn't the biker die in the end?" They all stopped and stood there for a minute in realization. Yea, they better think that through again before-"

***********************************************************

(Warning once again for spoilers of the West Side Story movie!)

So here we were, West Side Story it was. Taka seemed to enjoy it so far. I could compare Maria with Taka quite a bit, both extremely innocent, really good singers, fall in love with a biker. I wondered if Daiya ever felt like he could connect to this movie with his girlfriend, then again I think she hated me for killin' Daiya. The others seemed to like it too though. Yes, them. After Leon forced me to watch this movie with Taka, they wanted to watch it all together, but the problem is that I can't let Taka know they are there or else it would ruin the moment we are having. Chi saved the day by dragging another computer he found in the place and hooked it up and downloaded the movie for them to watch as well. 

As much as I was enjoying this, it's not as good when you are watching it from a different world. 

I was staring into space, but I got disrupted by Taka's small gasp and I look at the screen to see the rumble. Oh shit. I better hope he doesn't start crying. 

"Mondo. Are you seeing this?" His eyes began to spill tears. Too late. I turned back to see the others, especially Sayaka and Chihiro, have tears form in their eyes as well. 

" Hey, Ishi. It's fine I promise things will get better. " Well, maybe I sorta lied... 

Okay I completely fuckin' lied, but it was for a good reason! I couldn't stand to see him cry! It broke my heart having to see my bro cry like that! 

All of a sudden I got dizzy and I could feel sparks all over my body and I entered into a memory.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

I was in front of a small blue house with a nice white door with some minor detailing around the mini glass window.  
"Ready to confront my dad Mondo?" I turned to see Taka's beautiful facial features from the sun hitting on it ever so lightly. Why was I here? What purpose does this 'day dream' have? My mouth started talking before I realized it. 

"Sure, bro." Taka nodded and knocked on the door in his usual slow three times tap. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door opened to see an older man that looked just like Taka, probably in his early fifties or maybe late forties. Taka bowed to his father and put his arm around me. I began to panic, his father has probably met me and my brother a few times before, since Ishi told me his dad is a police officer prior to coming here.

"Father! This is Mondo Owada! My kyoudai!" His father nodded and put his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it gently without breaking the man's arm. Wouldn't want to hurt Ishi's old man after just looking at him in the eyes, and maybe some prior interrogations from the past. Damn, sometimes I wish I had a cleaner record so shit like this wouldn't happen. 

" Takaaki Ishimaru. And your Owada right?" I froze. Oh shit, yep, he recognised me alright. " I hope you turn out like your brother, he was a good man. Even with his gang, still managed to help us with cases." I know it sounds unmanly, but my eyes almost started to tear up, not because my brother is a sensitive subject, but that everyone loved him for what he did and who he was, not because he had a gang. I wished people would see me like my brother sometimes. I would get in so much less fights then. "Sorry about the news of your brother years ago. Anyways come in! You are a good friend of Kiyotaka, aren't you? " 

"Yes! Of course he is!" His father's eyes glanced over to the living room as we all entered the home. Me and Taka both sat down on the couch as his old man went over to a picture frame, picking it up with his arms shaking. He stared at it for a minute, and then looked over at us and smiled. 

"Here boys, do you guys remember this? He showed us a picture of the two of us as kids. Us in the front and Daiya and Takaaki in the back laughing at us as child me carried Taka on my back. "You guys were so young, and now you too have grown into handsome, strong men. I am so glad you too found each other again. I was afraid Taka would grow lonely again, but here you too are, still here and now...." He trailed off and looked at me especially. " And Mondo.." I began to sweat and Taka noticed so he held my hand as his dad continued, "I want you to take care of Kiyotaka for me. Some day I will be gone and he will have no one but you, so please Owada, take care of Kiyotaka." I knew what he was gettin' into so I nodded and said,

" I promise to take care of Taka for you. Anything for his old man!" 

Takaaki nodded and looked at us both again as we both held hands. I glanced over at the picture of Taka's parents wedding picture. I wonder what our own wedding would look like when me and Taka get married one day. I wonder if Taka will be willing to wear a dress..

"Kyoudai! Did you hear that? My father approves of us! I'm so happy Mondo!" Taka shook me and I looked at him and smiled. He's just so beautiful when he smiles with his ruby red eyes and his pale skin emitting all the light in the room. It was perfect. Everything is perfect. Everything was perfect....

Everything used to be perfect.

But now it's not anymore.

************************************************************

"Oh nooo! Why did Chino shoot him!? Out of all of the things that could've happened, why this?" I woke up to my crying bro. I looked at the screen to see the last scene. Oh man of he is crying, that means...I looked behind me to see Leon trying to comfort Chi and Sayaka. Man, it must be hard for him to do a two man job trying to take care of two girls.

Leon and Sayaka aren't aware that Chi is actually a boy but I never thought about telling them, not yet. 

Turned back to the computer with the movie and Taka's crying face. I look closely at the scene in front of me and I had a realization of something. 

This reminded me of my death. In fact this movie reminded me of our killing school life! The rumble, killing each other, fights between students. With me and the other students, we knew that we all have been friends before the killing game. Even during the tragedy, we all remained friends until we blacked out into this.  
"Wow." Was all I managed to say and Taka just looked at me as Maria walked away with the dramatic music playing, ending the movie. 

"Mondo that was sad! Why did Chino have to kill Tony?" I had no answer to that. I just wanted to hold him close and hug him telling him it's okay, but I can only do one of those things. I had to tell him everything's ok.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just a movie! No need to cry ok?" I had thought that had worked but instead he cried more.

"But Mondo! We are in real life and you're dead! I'm just alone talking to a computer with your face on it only pretending to be my friend! You aren't real! You died and I have to accept that! You can't come back alive, and we will never see each other again face to face!" With that, he ran off crying. I felt so bad. He was broken. Broken because of me. I never expected such an outburst from him. Not because of me at least.

I just stared at the credits as they rolled with the worst thought swirled around my mind. He's going to hate me forever. I just know it...

***********************************************************

I just ran. I had officially lost my mind due to me neglecting my body's needs. I had to accept that my kyoudai was dead and I can't talk to a computer anymore.

I ran in the halls and Naegi seemed to notice something was wrong right away. 

"Um Taka, you are running in the halls! Isn't that against your rules? Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
Naegi had an iron grip on me and I struggled to get out of it. I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to be left alone. 

"Neagi just leave me alone! If you know what's good for you, you will listen to what I am saying!" Naegi instantly let go and I kept running. I slammed the door to my dorm, jumped on my bed and just cried. I couldn't help the tears flooding down my face like a waterfall. I had locked the door and now I was doing nothing but crying. This was it. I had to let go and move on, no getting Mondo back. 

************************************************************

I woke up and looked for a window indicating a time, but I forgot about them being bolted shut since the tragedy. 

' I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry, we do this'

Those words hung in my head as I heard the slipping of paper from underneath the door.

'Do you see what I see?  
Why do we live like this?'

I walked over to the door to see a small paper. I turned it to the other side to see a message.

'Meet me in the Equipment room at 6:00 A.M for we have found an exit to the school. If you come on time, Owada will be waiting for you!'

From,????

'Who are they?  
And where are they?  
And how do they  
Know all this?' 

My head then began to spin and the room began to get dizzy. My vision blurred, My breathing hitched, and I was already ready to die. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 5:55 A.M, five minutes before I would have to meet this person and see Mondo. My head kept pounding whenever I thought of Mondo and the pain in my chest and head got so strong I began to scream. 

"Arrrrraaaaghhhhhhhh!" I tripped, but then got up from the ground, grabbed my watch and the Crazy Diamonds jacket from my bed, unlocked the door, and ran across the never -ending halls all the way to the Equipment room. 

'Do you see what I see?  
Why do we live like this?  
Is it because it's true  
That ignorance is bliss?'

The tears flowing down my face and flowing through the wind was making my tears look like sakura petals in the wind on a spring day. The occasional slip from my boots and the choked sobs. Mondo's Crazy Diamonds jacket was flowing from how fast I was running in the halls. I didn't care, I just wanted to see him again. 

I made it to the room and fumbled with my boots to find my handbook and scanned it in to enter. There were no clocks so I had made sure I brought my watch. I turned to see my watch with the time saying 5:57. I breathed heavily and looked around for Mondo. 

"Mondo?" I called out. It might've been a prank by Monokuma to mock me. It wasn't the first time he had done that. Prior to me seeing Mondo, Monokuma gave me his Crazy Diamonds jacket to wear, which I placed down on the floor as something caught my ruby eyes.

A picture of Me, Mondo, and Chihiro all sitting at a little picnic blanket and smiling at the camera together. I giggled a little by seeing my top layer shirt compared to Mondo's chest. We all had our shoes off and Chihiro had his adorable smiling face with his perfect teeth shining in the sun. It was definitely taken in spring I concluded and kept staring at it. This can't be real right? I thought the memory I had in the locker room was weird and mind-bending for me, but here is a physical copy of another memory.

'Who are they?  
And where are they?  
And how do they  
Know all this?'

I heard some noises of movement. I looked at my watch. 6:00. The rustling didn't stop, so I turned around and immediately gasped, dropping the picture and my face was full of shock as Yamada had a painted hammer in his hands and was ready to strike me. 

'And I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry, we do this'

I would've moved, but I couldn't. I was so shocked. I couldn't even let out an audible scream before I felt the contact between the hammer and my head. A shot of pain went through me and I collapsed onto the floor. 

"I'm coming Mondo. I'm coming for you."

***********************************************************

Leon, Sayaka, and Chihiro were talking about computer science as the small male's eyes lit up with each topic introduced in the subject. Mondo on the other hand was sitting by himself on the floor ever since the incident with Taka earlier. He felt so heartbroken. His bro told him at he had to forget him altogether and move on. Those words jabbed Mondo's heart as he watched Taka run away from the monitor that projected his face. He had his knees to his face and a blanket draped over his broad shoulders pondering what he could have done differently, how he could make it all better. He was holding a picture of him and Taka together. Taka on his lap and the sun shining through the window of the classroom like it used to. He missed those days where everyone was safe and happy and everyone thought that nothing could go wrong.

He looked over to the screen and saw something suspicious. He saw Celeste's face on the monitor. He was glad that Chihiro put in an option to be able to see what's happening around the computer camera but Celeste can't see them at all when she looks at the screen. 

"Oi Chi! Check it! Celeste has the computer and she's takin' it somewhere!" Everyone crowded around Mondo and observed the screen. Celeste was calmly holding the device and walking down the halls with a smug look on her face. She then muttered something about going into Kiyotaka's room. Not before long she placed the computer on a hard surface, everyone assuming that it was her desk. She got a small portable camera and clicked it and started to giggle. Everyone was confused of why she would take a picture of Alter Ego. Everyone was bound to know about Alter Ego already, so why did she need proof? 

Celeste then closed the laptop but the laptop could still hear everything around it unknowingly to her. They could hear her heels clicking against the tile floor and then the sound of a soft cushion being out under pressure. 

"What the hell does she think she is doing with Alter Ego in her room?" Leon questioned himself and the others around him.  
"But doesn't everyone know about Alter Ego already? Why does she have a picture of it?" Sayaka said with her head tilted and a finger near her mouth.

"That fuckin' bitch is planning somethin', I just know it!" Mondo said with rage. 

"Calm down everybody! I'm pretty sure it isn't anything bad! Maybe she jus-" Chihiro tried to say before Mondo gently quieted him. He looked up and listened closely. He then closed his eyes for a few moments until he heard talking. He and everyone else knew those voices all too well.

"Oh Yamada! I'm so glad you're here! I had to tell you something bad!"

Something bad? Was it another murder that someone was confessing to?

"What is it Miss Ludenburg?"

" It's Ishimaru! He abused me and took pictures of me in what he called, "A vulnerable position" , and threatened me to say nothing of this to you or else he will kill us both! He even took Alter Ego in his room! " They could hear crying from Celeste, but was it real was the question and why would Ishimaru hurt Celeste? He wouldn't even hurt a fly if it was a life or death situation, so why would he do such abusive things?

"He also took Alter Ego into his room all for himself! See?"

He didn't believe it for one second and he was getting pissed by the second, but he had to listen anyways. Besides, how would she be able to enter his room in the first place?

"C'mon Yamada! We have to kill him before he kills us!" Oh hell no. Mondo needed to warn Taka about the upcoming murder. He can't lose another brother like this. 

" Why yes Miss Ludenburg! We can't let that fool get away with those acts! He can't keep our super weapon away from the other students just so he can talk to Mondo." Their plan must have been working well until everyone heard the sounds of flip-flops on the floor.

"Who is it now?" Mondo muttered. They heard the laptop move once again and placed somewhere else then the voices were just a bunch of unheard talking. 

" Did Celeste move the laptop somewhere else so somehow we wouldn't hear it? That's some bullshit" Leon raised his hands in the air, a scowl forming on his face like Mondo's. 

"She can't possibly hear us." The programmer confirmed.

" SO THEN WHY THE FUCK DID SHE MOVE THE DAMN LAPTOP, HUH!? RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO GET IN CONTACT WITH TAKA BECAUSE THAT FATASS AND BITCH ARE GOING TO KILL HIM! " Mondo's face turned red and stormed off pushing Leon roughly away as the baseball star tried to calm him. Chihiro's face had the most concern written on it. 

"M-maybe I could cheer him up. You two can listen while I'm away." Chihiro shyly said and Sayaka and Leon nodded in agreement. Chihiro then walked away and the two faced the screen again even though it was only audio. 

***********************************************************

Chihiro looked through the void of code for the tall biker. Luckily it didn't take too long to find the biker facing away from the programmer. Chihiro cautiously walked towards Mondo, making sure nothing will happen if he moved too fast. His heart started to thump as he took steps closer to Mondo. Finally he was met face to back. Mondo was dead silent and Chihiro was indeed worried. He tugged on Mondo's jacket and waited for some kind of response. 

Nothing.

Chihiro then walked around Mondo to meet his eyes and sat in front of the taller person. He faltered on what to say in this sort of situation, but he had to stop his friend from doing anything dumb with his emotions. 

"M-Mondo. D-don't be sad okay? I'm sure Taka will be just fine! He's....." Chihiro trailed off wondering what would happen if he said that one word.

Strong.

Last time he mentioned it he got bashed on the head with a dumbbell. Last thing he wanted to do was have that happen again despite having no weapons nearby. "T-Taka! He's Taka and he has hope to make it through the killing game!" Mondo gave a slight smile to Chihiro and he smiled back. Mondo then proceeded to get up and looked down at the petite male. Chihiro didn't know what to do until he did what he thought was the unthinkable. 'I have to do this now or later!'

He kissed Mondo.

They both had their eyes closed not even thinking about the situation that they have gotten themselves into. Mondo then proceeded to wrap his arms around Fujisaki's waist and pressed his lips harder onto the small boy's lips. Chihiro carefully wrapped his arms around Mondo's neck. The biker picked up the programmer and just kept going at it until they heard some yelling.

"What the fuck Yamada! Why did you do that!?"

"Why Yamada why!?"

They both immediately stopped what they were doing with blushes all across their faces and Mondo put Chihiro down so they could both run to the computer. Chihiro was blushing hard, but he thought that he was developing a crush on Mondo. Scratch that, he was.

Mondo arrived first wondering who was the best victim and saw Sayaka and Leon looking down at the floor.

"Leon! Sayaka! What's wrong? Who the hell got killed now?" No answer. " Why the fuck aren't you guys answerin' me?! " He was seriously getting irritated by the two and demanded answers.

"WHO THE FU-" Mondo was cut off by Sayaka yelling,

"Taka!" Mondo's heart stopped. "Taka was killed by Yamada!" He froze. It took him a few minutes to register this new information he had and then his emotions went berserk. He was pissed. Now he wanted revenge on Yamada for taking the hall monitor's life away. He wanted to send Yamada straight to hell for what he has done to the second best person he ever met. None of this was fair. He had his chance and he fucked up, twice. Now his goal was to find Taka safely and make sure he was never out of his eyesight. 

"I'm going to send you to hell Hifumi Yamada."


	3. Chapter 3: Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used (in order of chapter)(I do not own any of the music down below!)  
> Aerosmith - Dream On (Chapter 1)  
> West Side Story Ost - One Hand One Heart (Chapter 1)  
> Jem -They (Chapter 2)  
> Billy Joel -Pressure (Chapter 3)  
> Danganronpa THH OST-Welcome to Despair Academy (Chapter 4)

Here it was: the afterlife. It was just as he imagined. The beautiful flower meadows, bright golden sky, a little park area. He was finally at paradise. Taka looked around the area and just stood there. So many things to do, but how much time did he have?  
He walked over to the entrance of the park and saw a stone wall beautifully decorated. Etched perfectly at the round sides, all natural. He then looked over at the fountain with the shimmery water flowing to the sides. Taka reached in his pocket and to his luck, he had a penny. Throwing the penny in, he looked over the edge of the fountain and sighed. He had made a wish and it was to find Mondo again. 

He closed his eyes and then reopened them again hoping to see his bro standing there with his arms welcoming Taka again, but he never came.

He tapped his boot impatiently and stared at the penny. Something about it was just...odd. It somehow ended up in his pocket at such a convenient time and now he couldn't help but to think that it had special meaning. 

"Maybe I should rinse my face." Taka whispered to himself as he cupped a handful of water and splashed his face. Doing so, he felt nails digging into his skin and push him into the water. 

The fountain was deeper than he expected. The perfect tried to swim, but it was like that stranger paralysed him. Thank goodness he could hold his breath for long times. He looked around the blue curtains of water still shimmering from an unknown light.  
Then he felt a tug and he fell. He was being pushed by the water some where and he was terrified. Bubbles leaving his mouth as he yelled out pleads of help. 

Taka fell straight out of the water into another puddle of water, but shallower. There was a thump sound when he fell and it was heard throughout the new place. Whipping his head up and trying to dry his clothes off, the perfect was annoyed. He stepped out of the puddle to see nothing but lines of code. That's right, the lines of code covered everything. He looked at everything in awe. The raven haired boy was honestly amazed by the technology surrounding him.

He expected an afterlife like the one in his dream a few days prior. Taka felt a warm liquid down his neck and he touched it to see blood? He looked back and forth to make sure no one was watching and he licked the liquid. Ketchup? Yeah, ketchup.  
Why would someone dump ketchup on his neck? He moved his hands and felt around his head. When he felt a very warm area, his vision jolted and his stumbled across the area feeling constant pain. He let out a small cry, but even that was apparently loud enough to echo across the void.

Did Mondo and the others come here too? 

"It will be impossible to find them at this point." Taka thought. After that fall he had, he was slightly limping where ever he went.  
"Huh? If I am dead, then why do I feel pain?" Taka muttered to himself. He was getting tired and his eyelids kept closing, but he was persistent to keep going. He hadn't had the best sleep. The only sleep he had was before he was murdered.  
Finally closing his eyes, he felt a soft hand go around his mouth.

He screamed.

***********************************************************

"So according to what you're saying is that we aren't actually dead and the killing game is a simulation?" Chihiro reconfirmed what Leon had said to make it clearer to the other two students. Mondo was staring off but nodding once or twice every so often while Sayaka had a look of confusion still on her face. 

"Exactly! Me and Sayaka-" Leon started but was cut off by Chihiro,

"Um Leon, isn't it Sayaka and I?" Leon rolled his eyes and continued.

"-tested my theory by having Sayaka slap me and I felt pain. " Mondo raised an eyebrow with the face of saying, "You're a dumbass." Everyone sat quiet until Leon once again continued, " You don't feel pain in the afterlife! If we were really dead, we wouldn't feel any pain! I can feel pain when something physically hits me! Why are you guys looking at me like I had lost my mind!? You believe me right Sayaka?"

His girlfriend was rendered speechless, but she nodded and confirmed the facts. Not too long after that, they heard a thump and they all looked in all directions. It was hard to pin point where the sound had some from since any sound echoed everywhere. Oddly enough, Mondo's voice never echoed. 

"Did you hear that? Is someone here?" Sayaka said. Mondo's eyes widen in realization. He knew it could be only one person.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

His bro.

The second best person he has ever met.

The one who was just murdered.

He immediately got up and sprinted to the direction he felt where Taka was at. It got silent and he could no longer detect where Taka was so he shouted.

"BRO!" 

No answer.

"TAKA!"

... 

"ISHIMARU!" Mondo was looking desperately trying to find his bro by sound. He turned to head back to the others, but he then heard a sound.

It was a muffled scream, but still loud enough for Mondo to hear. 

"TAKA!" Mondo ran to the direction of the scream. He knew better about running without the others, but could he care less? Yes. Yes he could. It was going to be almost impossible for him. This world seemed endless and everything looked the same.  
He wouldn't be able tell the difference.

Hanging his head low Mondo let out a small growl and walked back to the rest. He had no idea what danger Taka was into, but he will find his bro and get revenge on Yamada. He will fix everything just like he wanted to.

He broke enough things in his life.

***********************************************************

Leon was the first to notice that Mondo seemed upset. It seemed like a common man thing. 

"Hey dude, what's up? You looked like someone kicked your puppy." Mondo gave Leon a death glare. Leon had forgotten that Mondo gets emotional about his dog, so he got smacked by Sayaka. " Ow! Sorry! Anyways so Mondo, did you find him? "  
The glare didn't wear off and Mondo only frowned more, "Does it look like it?" 

The baseball star looked back and forth to the programmer and the idol for guidance on what to say to Mondo without it being his last words. Chihiro and Sayaka only looked at one another before Chihiro put his hand on Leon's shoulder to pull himself up. The small male walked over to Mondo and stretched his arms out and opened and closed his hands. Mondo picked Chihiro up and Chihiro wrapped his legs around Mondo's waist. Leon and Sayaka were very confused but still watched. Chihiro cupped Mondo's face and etched his face closer and before Leon and Sayaka knew it, the programmer and biker were kissing in front in front of them.  
The two was rendered shocked. Chihiro just forced a kiss and Mondo then accepted it? I was kinda odd, but it could also make sense. Leon stretched over to Sayaka and whispered three little words.

"What the fuck." Sayaka looked over.

"I thought he liked Taka. Were we wrong the whole time?" Sayaka was worried about the whole situation. She, Leon, and Chihiro remembered the two years of a non despair school life like it was yesterday. They knew that Mondo and Taka had one of the best relationships in the whole school, but now it was confusing. What possessed the two? Leon and Sayaka had their suspicions, but it had to be saved for later. Besides, they needed to get out of this place. 

Mondo didn't see it as Chihiro kissing him. I'm fact, he fantasized about Taka kissing him instead. It seemed weird, but it was what he did. He pulled away from Chihiro to take a breather and put him down. Blushing furiously, he ran away leaving the dainty male tilt his head in confusion.

"What has gotten into him?"

************************************************************

I woke up finally and I tried to get up, which was something I couldn't do. I looked down to see my body wrapped in a white thick fabric and I had chains wrapped all around by body. I immediately freaked out. I shook all around to stop this, but no avail. Where was Mondo when I needed him? He could use his strength and save the day, but no. I heard the clicking of heels coming near me. I looked in the direction in where I thought it was until my head forcefully snapped up to see...

Junko?

My ruby eyes widened in shock, I couldn't believe it! She was alive! She leaned closer to me and said,

"Hello there Ishimaru. You thought I was dead huh? WELL GUESS AGAIN!" I looked around some more and then I said,

"Where's Mukuro?" She gritted her teeth and continued to dig her, what were supposed to be nails, claws into my back. I yelped in pain and she giggled. Once again she etched closer to my face, but with a knife in her hand. I shook the platform I was on, probably a makeshift bed, and began to panic. She raised her hand to attack but then placed the knife on a metal tray and just laughed hysterically at me. I couldn't help it, I mean I just got murdered. Her breathing was hitched and she bellowed,

"My older twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba is dead you dumbass! Didn't you see her get stabbed to death!" No way...Could she have actually killed her own sister, but not us? That's horrible! I would never think of such an evil thing! She was like a present to her older sister and her parents! Why waste it when all I have is....

Well, what do I have now? 

My father's condition is unknown, I really didn't have any friends back at home, my mother is already dead and has been ever since I was born, and my new friends are mostly alive. So, what do I have left? I had only one thing or person.

Mondo Owada. He was the only possible alive person who I'm trying to live for. Fighting everyday and sacrificing my body for him. Even then, he was dead. It seems,

"Very despair inducing huh?" I jolted. I did not expect her to say that.

"What? " I said trying to act like I hadn't thought about it.

"Your only purpose of living is for Mondo. Despite him being alive somewhere, you want to find him and confess your feeling to him! Sooo cute!" She clamped her hands together and swung a little back and forth with hearts in her pupils. She lowered my bed by a little and then asked me, "You want to know what Mondo is doing right now huh? " I blushed and slowly nodded.

"Alrighty!" She cheered and pressed a button on her remote. I took another full glance of the room and realized that I wasn't in a coded world anymore. It looked sorta like a medical ward which was a little creepy, yet oddly enough it seemed fitting for someone like Junko. A large flat screen television made its way to match my eye level just enough so I could see. She pushed the button and I was excited to see him, but one thing that didn't excite me,

He was kissing Chihiro. 

I laid there in shock. Tears unfortunately came out, but no sobs. Junko looked at me with pity and said, 

"Oh no! You liked Mondo didn't you? Well looks like he moved on! How wonderfully despair inducing!" She turned off the video. I could've look at the technology in wonder again, but I couldn't focus anymore. I was so disappointed and sad that I haven't even noticed Junko leaving the room and the lights turning off, leaving me in my little state of despair.

I began to sob. My family is in a huge debt, my father is deathly ill, I lost my best friend to a killing game, I'm trapped in this room, my crush is kissing some one else, my dreams are crushed, and I felt absolute despair. The same pain in my chest reappeared, similar to what I felt when I first lost Mondo. My whole body began to heat up and I could feel a huge change in my body and emotions. I thought I basically went insane, but this was just my new transformation. I got new strength and so with that new strength, I began to shake the table. The chains were rattling and my strength only built up. There was a generator right behind my "bed" and it was powered by my energy level. I yelled and the generator was getting over powered. 

How is this happening?

How much of my power will this take up? 

Is this permanent?

***********************************************************

The generator was rattling and Taka kept getting more powerful each second. Junko was happily watching the event unfold. Little known to Taka, Junko had inserted the known disease, despair. This formation that the Perfect was enduring was the product of despair. It was wonderful. Simply wonderful.

Junko was jumping up and down with excitement while her older sister Mukuro was reading a magazine from Junko's past. She didn't approve of her sister's doing, but she would be killed for real if she didn't. Mukuro honestly thought it was better to not get stabbed by tons of spears again. To much pain. Her despair disease was on and off repeatedly so one moment she would be head over heels for her sister and the next she would not agree with her sister, but follow her commands anyways.

Junko immediately frowned when she saw the new Perfect rip his chains apart with one swing of an arm. This was not what she expected when she made this. Her sister peeked from an article and widened her eyes. This too shocked her and she ran up to the glass keeping the two rooms separated. 

Taka stood up and kicked down the door and raced down the hall. He ran past and mirror and stoped back at the mirror. He had white hair, flaming eyes, the matching eyeliner of Mondo's, and his clothes changed. His clothes were black and white split in the middle instead of his pure white clothing.

"Junko must've changed my clothes."

The sirens sounded and that was his time to run. A smirk ran across his face as he sped up down the hallway. The sounds of boots,flats, and heels against the floor told the new version of him that there wasn't only one person he was running from. A blur went past him and blocked the exit to the hall. They carried a sword and had a red flicker on their right eye. Braids dangling down their shoulders and the school girl like outfit told Taka that it was a women and the feeling of Mondo's soul told him that he shouldn't hit her. He had to beware because of how much range the woman could have with the sword as an advantage. He took a faster approach and ran even faster. The woman took a fighting stance, prepared for an attack right in front of him. Before Taka reached her within swords reach, he jumped into a handstand and launched his body over the woman. She didn't seemed pleased or stunned as she caught Taka's arm and put a huge gash on it. It didn't faze him and he kept running once he landed. The woman turned around and chased after him. 

She was one of the ultimate despairs and she had an even stronger power thanks to Junko injecting the despair disease into her blood stream, but so was Taka. Her name was Peko Pekoyama, the ultimate despair. Her power as a swordswoman was only stronger thanks to Junko. Her speed was almost compared to Taka's, but she needed backup. She pushed a button on her chest.

"Young Master, I need some assistance. Please bring the others as well. We got a run away."

As soon as that little announcement was made, the others were ahead of her and in the way of Taka. Nekomaru was placed in the front since he was the strongest. He stood in a football stance ready to catch the ball, which was the incoming Taka. The diseased perfect used so much force that Nekomaru grunted when Taka rammed into him and managed to get past him by gripping on his shoulders and lunging himself over the huge man. The others acted quick. Mikan with a syringe, Ibuki with her sound wave guitar, Mahiru with her camera ready to stun him, and Nagito with a spear at hand. Taka knew he was screwed if he got hit with any of those objects, but he needed to get out. He kicked off the wall, jumped off of Mikan's head making her stab herself and fall asleep, grabbed Nagito's spear and stabbed Ibuki's guitar.

"Hey! He broke Ibuki's guitar! Ibuki paid a lot for that!" The rockstar whined. Proceeding to smack Mahiru's camera out of her hands, he jumped high to get the higher ground.The girl didn't have much of a grip, so it was easy for him to tap it out of her hands and break it.

"Hey! That meanie hit big sister Mahiru's camera! You'll pay for that you white haired meanie!" Hiyoko yelled not wanting her "big sister" hear her swear. He was running probably the fastest speed a human had ever went. Tiny flames were leaving a slight trail behind his feet. 

He saw the exit. Finally. He was heavily breathing and beginning to see spots in his eyes, but he had to keep going. He told himself he would get out and find Mondo. 

"Free...Free. Finally..Free." He gasped. He was so close he could feel hope again. Then it happened. He heard Junko's voice ring through the hallway. 

"MUKURO! SHOOT THE DAMN GUY AND BRING HIM BACK TO ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!" Was she always abusive to her sister? It would make sense. 

Mukuro aimed a tranquilizer gun for his neck. At this point, he was wanted dead or alive. He went through the first door that he found to give himself more time, but instead it took him where he wanted to be, the code world again. 

"Help! Somebody help me please!" It was now helpful that the voice echoed down the void. 

"Ishimaru? Is that you?" He heard a voice other than his.

" Yes! Mondo help me! I need you!" A push knocked him to the ground with a thud and a shoe was put on his back. He could identify the shoe as a heel which meant either Junko or Mukuro caught him. 

"Ishimaru! Where are you? I'm sorry for everything I've done to you!" The voice continued.

Junko bent closer to Taka's ear and said, " Aww, isn't that nice? An apology before you die!" She put more weight on his back and motioned towards Mukuro to just shoot him with the dart. He scrambled and squirmed around and Mukuro took aim. He began to panic so much that he started crying for Mondo.

"MONDO! MONDO! PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY! I'M -" He was cut off by the dart hitting him in his neck. "I'm sorry..." Was his last words before

everything went black.

************************************************************

"MONDO! MONDO! PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY! I'M-"  
Then the desperate cry ended there. I tried to find the source. I tried to find Taka. I tried, I really fucking tried, but it's almost impossible in an endless world. Who knows where the hell he is! 

"TAKA!? TAKA! KIYOTAKA WHERE ARE YOU!? I'M COMING FOR YOU! I'm coming...." I had just lost him again. I was so pissed at myself. How the hell could I lose the same person twice!?

Goddamn. 

"Mondo! Was that who I thought it was?" Chi came running towards me with his usual expression. I turned my head away from him. I couldn't have him see me in this state. 

"Yes. It was Taka and now I lost him for the SECOND FUCKING TIME!" I just felt so bad that I lost him again. The guilt just builds up on ya, and it never goes away until the problem is solved. " 'M sorry Chi, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just, what if he dies? We all know we aren't really dead here so what if Taka actually dies? I can't lose another brother Chi, I can't lose another person I care so deeply about." I didn't want to be a pussy and cry, but some tears left my face and so did Chi's. 

Leon walked up to us and raised an eyebrow at Chi. Sayaka came as well but something different happened. The area we were in morphed into a classroom in Hope's Peak. The windows were still bolted and everything. Even the desks were physical and we could all touch them. Then the intercom sounded and we all expected to hear the sadistic bear, but instead we heard someone who was thought to be dead.

Junko.

Junko fuckin' Enoshima.

"So you all finally realized that you're not dead. That's a good damn start! So you bastards are correct. You are not dead, but why are you here then? Well I could care less if you knew. Anyways have a new friend or two!" She pointed down and there he was. The fatass that killed Taka. I made a sprint over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He knew what he did wrong and now he was going to get the beating of his life.

"Listen here you son of a bitch! How dare you kill my kyoudai! What did he ever do to you!?"

"Mondo stop!" I heard the cries of Chi, but I was pissed. This bitch was going to get it if it weren't for Leon and Sayaka, each at my side, pulling me away from Yamada. Unfortunately for me, they won the fight and pulled me away from Yamada. 

"Owada! I admit that I had made a mistake and I'm sorry! I'm really really really really really sorry! I was just lost in my head when I killed Ishimaru!"

"Lost in your head? You mean you weren't fucking thinkin' when you killed him! You sure lost your mind!"

"But Mondo! You weren't thinking when you killed Chi. Surely you can't just blame Yamada for everything." A calm voice joined in the conversation. 

"Who the fuck wants to join this fight too?" In the doorway shown an all to familiar gambler smirking as she calmly walked in and found a seat. 

"I don't need to hear anymore arguing around here. If you were thinking, you would know that I was the murder of Yamada then." I immediately turned to Celeste and clenched my fist to punch her. I was so full of rage that I was swinging towards Celeste. One moment everyone was wide eyed, the next moment I stopped right before I hit her face and she still had that bitch poker face. I couldn't hit her as much as I want to, I didn't want to disappoint either of my brothers. 

"Time is currently passing faster out there than here and they lost their way here like the dumbass they are, so here's a other new student!" Junko announced and at the doorway, there was Sakura. Goddamn she was killing us off like unwanted stray cats. How fast could time be passing there if we already got three students in less than a span of five minutes?

" Omg! Sakura! What happened!? " Sayaka shouted in worry. She ran up to the martial artist and looked up at her with her blue eyes. Sakura gave her and all of us a sad smile. 

"I have committed suicide to save the rest of our students, for I was the mole for the mastermind. I have no regrets except for the fact of I should've told Hina how I felt. Hina, my girl." She hung her head a little. 

Chihiro walked up to the tall woman and nudged her left arm gently. Sakura looked over to the small male slowly and raised and eyebrow. 

"It's okay Sakura. We are all here now. We aren't dead!," Sakura looked up at the wall in front of Chihiro , "we are all still alive and this is the game set up by the mastermind! We have to get out of here and then you can find Asahina and we will all be happy!" 

"Where is Ishimaru?" I looked Sakura right in the eye and she got the story. She looked at me with condolence and walked over to me. She placed her large hand on my shoulder. "It will be fine Owada, if you can make the biggest gang in all of Japan and still have it to this day, you can find Ishimaru in no time. I'm sure of it." She gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but to smile a bit as well. I was still horribly saddened by Taka's disappearance, but I had to be a man and keep moving on. 

'One day Mondo. One day you will be able to hold him forever and never let go.

One day.'

************************************************************

"Okay my pretties! Put him over here!" I motioned over to a cell and the Ultimate swordswoman hoisted Ishimaru over her shoulder and walked over to the cell. We made it to the cell and she threw him in there. I put my hands on my cheeks and swooned. "Oh thank you so much! MUKURO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" My good for nothing sister came out of the shadows. "Oh Mukuro! There you are! Guard this cell and if he gets out....

Kill him.." , Mukuro looked very shocked," figuratively!" I added to make sure she doesn't try anything stupid. She sorta brightened up and I pushed her against the nearby wall and said, "Ta Ta!" I waved to my pets and they all waved back. I turned around and walked down the corridor to my office. 

Oh how much it would be cool to just kill her! 

The room was filled with all of my shiny monitors and they were filled with my other beauties trying to survive my despair inducing killing game! You know, it took me soooo much time to create this game, that it would be waste not to have plenty more despair inducing things to happen! I had taken basically my whole life doing this and before I killed my parents, they said my first word was despair!

Ahh despair! Such a wonderful word am I right? That's what I want everyone to feel! Despair! Separating the students was one thing, but now there is part two! And my lovely little assistants will help! Especially one in particular...

Am I right Chiaki Nanami?

***********************************************************

Mondo held Chihiro close to him as they slept. He would be lying if he said he wasn't having nightmares about the hall monitor. Night after night ever since Sakura died, no one else came. This was it. Only eight. They didn't count Mukuro since this was Junko we are talking about, probably faked her sister's death, but they still counted Taka. 

He took a good look at everyone else in the room. Sayaka and Leon were huddled together, Leon softly snoring. Celeste and Yamada slept back to back, probably because Celeste didn't want to look at his fat face. He didn't either.

He took one more look in the room and realized that Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Mondo slowly unhooked himself from the sleeping programmer and went out of the "classroom" to hunt for her. As he exited the room, he saw a whole simulation that looked just like the hallways of Hope's Peak. Carefully taking steps and walking down the halls casually, the biker looked around for the martial artist. He was used to seeing a bunch of students rushing to get to the next class and Taka monitoring the halls. He missed those days when he would leave early because he was sick or injured. He would often daydream about that one day.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

It was a normal, winter day in Hope's Peak and the classes were going smoothly as expected. Some of his classmates had the flu, but it passed. They, of course, stayed in their dorms with the exception of one person who ended up getting it.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

He was lightly coughing and Mondo automatically knew something was wrong. It kept like that for the first hour of the day until the teacher asked Taka if he wanted to leave early, but knowing Taka, that wouldn't happen. 

If it weren't for Mondo Owada.

Owada was seated next to Ishimaru and , being his bro, told him to just go to the nurse.

He still refused. 

For the next hour of the day, Taka looked like he was in pain. Like every part of his body was trembling from the pain. The teacher eventually had enough and made him go to the nurse Mikan. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to stop Taka. It got so bad that the headmaster was concerned for his wellbeing.

"Good morning headmaster Kirigiri! What do you need my assistance with? "

"I love your enthusiasm Ishimaru, but you're not here for any of that. Instead, I'm requesting you to rest in your dorm for the rest of the day." Ishimaru started crying after that and Jin Kirigiri carefully picked up the phone, a little shocked, and said into the announcements,

"Mondo Owada, please come into my office. Mondo Owada, please come into my office. Thank you!" 

Mondo was in the middle of about to get a detention when the announcements called his name. 

"Mondo Owada, you have detention! I'll see you after school." The teacher was quickly interrupted by the announcement.

"Sorry, but maybe next time? " He was being an ass for the time being and exited the room while all of the students "ooooooooh".

"What the hell did I do now?" He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the office. It was short trip honestly and he made it in less than five minutes.

What had honestly shocked him was seeing his bro sitting in one of the two seats that the headmaster provided for conferences or pep talks. (Yes, he pep talked his students!)

"Ishi? What are you doing here?" The raven haired boy looked up at his bro and that's all it took. "I knew you should've just went back to bed."

The headmaster looked sorta pleased with the conversation that was happening and cleared his throat. 

"Mr. Owada, Ishimaru is refusing to go back to his dorm, so since you guys are best friends, it seems that he will listen to you. Because I know that Ishimaru is persistent about getting work done, you are free to also take the day off to take care of him. That's all I need." Mondo looked down at Ishimaru, picked him up and held him bridal style. 

"Ah! Mondo! I can walk you know!" The headmaster gave a small smile and Taka's face was bright red like his eyes. 

" Well you're not going anywhere from your dorm until you get better. I'll have Chi grab our homework or whatever, " He then turned to the door, "See ya headmaster!" 

" Goodbye Mondo and Kiyotaka! Oh! And I will notify both of your teachers about the situation! Have a good day boys and feel better soon Kiyotaka! " The two then went out the door and out to Taka's dorm.

"So it took the headmaster to come fetch me to get you to stay in bed, you're so fuckin' adorable Ishi." Taka thought he couldn't blush any harder then he already was. The thought of being carried to his dorm by his handsome boyfriend and spending the whole day together was honestly what he needed. They made it to his dorm, and Taka gave him the e-handbook to give Mondo access to his dorm. Mondo entered and gently put Taka on his bed and tucked the perfect in. Mondo then proceeded to take out his phone and texted Chihiro, Mikan, and Teruteru for help with, homework, medicine, and food choices. 

After he was done, Mondo then crawled into bed with Taka and hugged him. Taka was resting his head on Mondo's chest and Mondo rested his arms around Taka's chest. The slow breathing pattern was just all the sound in the room.

Chihiro slowly opened the door and smiled. He gently walked over to the nightstand and placed their missing work and some notes for the two. Chihiro then decided to do something sneaky and take a picture of the two sleeping. Being the sweet boy that he was, he wrote a small note for the two and cleaned up the small mess Mondo made and left the room. 

Late in the evening, the raven haired boy opened his eyes and turned to face his sleeping boyfriend. Mondo then slowly woke up because he felt Taka move around and looked into his red eyes.

"Good evening Mondo." Taka calmly said, a little pink crept up on his cheeks at the realization.

"Evening hottie."

" M-Mondo! " His cheeks got even darker with the flirt. The biker only gave a smile and got up. "Where are you going?" Taka asked in confusion.

"Well I asked Teruteru to make you some soup and him being the perv that he is, I'm not lettin' you go. If he tries anything I'll punt him across a field. Now, please rest for me and I'll be back. "

Taka's eyes softened, "Oh, okay then! I'll see you then!" Mondo then made his way to the dining hall to see the rest of his class there along with the other classes. He was immediately piled with questions about Taka's sickness. He reassured them that it was just a common cold and that it will get better. He went to the kitchen to grab some soup Teruteru made for Taka and brought Mikan with him to the dorm. 

"Ey there Taka, how ya feeling?" He held the bowl in his hand as he let Mikan in. 

" Oh, Mondo, did you bring Mikan here to do a check up? " The biker nodded and placed the bowl on the nightstand and watched Mikan take Taka's temperature, give him some Tylenol, put ice packs on his head, and then finally told Mondo that he would feel better soon. 

Mondo sighed with relief and began to feed Taka his soup.

"Mondo, you don't have to feed me, I can do it myself."

" No Ishi, let me help you. Call it an act of love. "

Taka reluctantly accepted and opened his mouth to taste the soup. The soup was just your normal chicken noodle soup, but made by the ultimate chef so it was be the best tasting soup you ever had. All of the flavors were mixed so well. It went like that for the rest of the night until Taka finished the soup. Taka was beginning to nod to sleep so Mondo took the initiative and got in bed with his boyfriend and the two feel asleep for the rest of the night, no interruptions.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Sakura had walked up to Mondo and had gotten worried. She began to shake him until he jolted and almost punched the woman until he realized who it really was. It was fine through because Sakura had his fist in her hand.

Sakura calmly said, "I'm so sorry for waking you up and startling you, but is something the matter?" 

"Well you sorta just disappeared so I went to look for ya. I don't want anyone to disappear after Taka. That will just cause more problems for us ya know?" Sakura slowly nodded and looked around. 

" It seems as Junko made this simulation just like the school. We can also see who's still alive, but they can't see us. Almost like we are ghosts to them. " They were deep in thought until they heard a high pitched voice,

"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?" 

Mondo's eyes widened, "You just said they can't see us!" 

" They can't, but I forgot to tell you they can hear us. " 

"Sakura! Please don't leave me again!" They both saw Asahina as she collapsed and started to cry. " Please...don't leave me.. "

Sakura walked over to Hina and hugged her, "Sakura! Why can't I see you? Do you hate me?" It seemed as if Hina could feel Sakura hugging her in comfort. This would've been helpful to know sooner, so that he would help and give more support to Taka. 

"I do not hate you Hina my girl. I wish you could see me as well, but we are just ghosts to you." It broke Sakura a bit to lie to Hina, but she couldn't risk her or the other students to get hurt by Junko. 

" G-ghosts? But how can you talk to me so clearly? " 

Sakura looked over in Mondo's direction. He simply raised an eyebrow until Sakura mouthed, "Can you hug her as well?" Mondo gave her a weird look for the request but walked over and hugged Hina as well.

" Sakura? Who else is hugging me? " 

"It's me Asahina." Hina's eyes began to water like a waterfall.

"Mondo, is that you?" She looked toward Mondo and tried to feel for where he was. Mondo looked at Sakura and got a nod from her. Mondo then gently grabbed Hina by the wrists and pulled her in for a hug. He rubbed her back in circles as he tried to comfort her. Mondo felt her become limp instantly. He slightly pulled her away from him and saw that she had fallen asleep. He also had to notice that Asahina did not look good at all. Her long hair was all over the place. Her bra strap was almost down to her elbow and she even had the nerve to chase after Sakura in her underwear as well. He wasn't looking for any inappropriate reason, but he had to feel bad though.

"I'll take her to bed for you, you also need to get some rest." Sakura then scooped up Hina and carried her to her dorm as Mondo went back to the classroom to get some rest.  
He laid next to Chihiro and looked at the wall until he fell asleep. When he finally got some sleep, he had a weird dream.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The room was dark and I couldn't see anything until a girl with short light pink hair came up to me. She was slightly floating and so was I. I looked around and kept my guard up just in case I would have to fight my way out. This didn't feel like a dream, but I was sleeping, wasn't I? 

"Hello. I am Chiaki Nanami. You, Leon Kuwata, and Hifumi Yamada were sent here because the ones you care about are in danger. They all have been taken away and are being held captive by Junko Enoshima. You need to save them or else they will turn into Ultimate Killing Machines."

Looked to my sides and saw that Leon and Yamada were right next to me. They all looked at me too and went back to see what Chiaki was doing. 

"There will be wonderful things if you get your acts together. You can't lose the people you love. You have to do something! I will be here to motivate you in a helpful manner!" 

She waved her arm to her right side of her body, " You will now wake up and leave everyone behind. They will have to guide themselves in what is right or wrong. Now go! Their lives depend on you! " 

She then began to fade away.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

All of the men woke up gasping for air. Chiaki was right, all of the ones they loved disappeared. The only ones remaining were Chihiro and Sakura. 

Now it was time for their adventure to begin.  
Here it was: the afterlife. It was just as he imagined. The beautiful flower meadows, bright golden sky, a little park area. He was finally at paradise. Taka looked around the area and just stood there. So many things to do, but how much time did he have?  
He walked over to the entrance of the park and saw a stone wall beautifully decorated. Etched perfectly at the round sides, all natural. He then looked over at the fountain with the shimmery water flowing to the sides. Taka reached in his pocket and to his luck, he had a penny. Throwing the penny in, he looked over the edge of the fountain and sighed. He had made a wish and it was to find Mondo again. 

He closed his eyes and then reopened them again hoping to see his bro standing there with his arms welcoming Taka again, but he never came.

He tapped his boot impatiently and stared at the penny. Something about it was just...odd. It somehow ended up in his pocket at such a convenient time and now he couldn't help but to think that it had special meaning. 

"Maybe I should rinse my face." Taka whispered to himself as he cupped a handful of water and splashed his face. Doing so, he felt nails digging into his skin and push him into the water. 

The fountain was deeper than he expected. The perfect tried to swim, but it was like that stranger paralysed him. Thank goodness he could hold his breath for long times. He looked around the blue curtains of water still shimmering from an unknown light.  
Then he felt a tug and he fell. He was being pushed by the water some where and he was terrified. Bubbles leaving his mouth as he yelled out pleads of help. 

Taka fell straight out of the water into another puddle of water, but shallower. There was a thump sound when he fell and it was heard throughout the new place. Whipping his head up and trying to dry his clothes off, the perfect was annoyed. He stepped out of the puddle to see nothing but lines of code. That's right, the lines of code covered everything. He looked at everything in awe. The raven haired boy was honestly amazed by the technology surrounding him.

He expected an afterlife like the one in his dream a few days prior. Taka felt a warm liquid down his neck and he touched it to see blood? He looked back and forth to make sure no one was watching and he licked the liquid. Ketchup? Yeah, ketchup.  
Why would someone dump ketchup on his neck? He moved his hands and felt around his head. When he felt a very warm area, his vision jolted and his stumbled across the area feeling constant pain. He let out a small cry, but even that was apparently loud enough to echo across the void.

Did Mondo and the others come here too? 

"It will be impossible to find them at this point." Taka thought. After that fall he had, he was slightly limping where ever he went.  
"Huh? If I am dead, then why do I feel pain?" Taka muttered to himself. He was getting tired and his eyelids kept closing, but he was persistent to keep going. He hadn't had the best sleep. The only sleep he had was before he was murdered.  
Finally closing his eyes, he felt a soft hand go around his mouth.

He screamed.

***********************************************************

"So according to what you're saying is that we aren't actually dead and the killing game is a simulation?" Chihiro reconfirmed what Leon had said to make it clearer to the other two students. Mondo was staring off but nodding once or twice every so often while Sayaka had a look of confusion still on her face. 

"Exactly! Me and Sayaka-" Leon started but was cut off by Chihiro,

"Um Leon, isn't it Sayaka and I?" Leon rolled his eyes and continued.

"-tested my theory by having Sayaka slap me and I felt pain. " Mondo raised an eyebrow with the face of saying, "You're a dumbass." Everyone sat quiet until Leon once again continued, " You don't feel pain in the afterlife! If we were really dead, we wouldn't feel any pain! I can feel pain when something physically hits me! Why are you guys looking at me like I had lost my mind!? You believe me right Sayaka?"

His girlfriend was rendered speechless, but she nodded and confirmed the facts. Not too long after that, they heard a thump and they all looked in all directions. It was hard to pin point where the sound had some from since any sound echoed everywhere. Oddly enough, Mondo's voice never echoed. 

"Did you hear that? Is someone here?" Sayaka said. Mondo's eyes widen in realization. He knew it could be only one person.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

His bro.

The second best person he has ever met.

The one who was just murdered.

He immediately got up and sprinted to the direction he felt where Taka was at. It got silent and he could no longer detect where Taka was so he shouted.

"BRO!" 

No answer.

"TAKA!"

... 

"ISHIMARU!" Mondo was looking desperately trying to find his bro by sound. He turned to head back to the others, but he then heard a sound.

It was a muffled scream, but still loud enough for Mondo to hear. 

"TAKA!" Mondo ran to the direction of the scream. He knew better about running without the others, but could he care less? Yes. Yes he could. It was going to be almost impossible for him. This world seemed endless and everything looked the same.  
He wouldn't be able tell the difference.

Hanging his head low Mondo let out a small growl and walked back to the rest. He had no idea what danger Taka was into, but he will find his bro and get revenge on Yamada. He will fix everything just like he wanted to.

He broke enough things in his life.

***********************************************************

Leon was the first to notice that Mondo seemed upset. It seemed like a common man thing. 

"Hey dude, what's up? You looked like someone kicked your puppy." Mondo gave Leon a death glare. Leon had forgotten that Mondo gets emotional about his dog, so he got smacked by Sayaka. " Ow! Sorry! Anyways so Mondo, did you find him? "  
The glare didn't wear off and Mondo only frowned more, "Does it look like it?" 

The baseball star looked back and forth to the programmer and the idol for guidance on what to say to Mondo without it being his last words. Chihiro and Sayaka only looked at one another before Chihiro put his hand on Leon's shoulder to pull himself up. The small male walked over to Mondo and stretched his arms out and opened and closed his hands. Mondo picked Chihiro up and Chihiro wrapped his legs around Mondo's waist. Leon and Sayaka were very confused but still watched. Chihiro cupped Mondo's face and etched his face closer and before Leon and Sayaka knew it, the programmer and biker were kissing in front in front of them.  
The two was rendered shocked. Chihiro just forced a kiss and Mondo then accepted it? I was kinda odd, but it could also make sense. Leon stretched over to Sayaka and whispered three little words.

"What the fuck." Sayaka looked over.

"I thought he liked Taka. Were we wrong the whole time?" Sayaka was worried about the whole situation. She, Leon, and Chihiro remembered the two years of a non despair school life like it was yesterday. They knew that Mondo and Taka had one of the best relationships in the whole school, but now it was confusing. What possessed the two? Leon and Sayaka had their suspicions, but it had to be saved for later. Besides, they needed to get out of this place. 

Mondo didn't see it as Chihiro kissing him. I'm fact, he fantasized about Taka kissing him instead. It seemed weird, but it was what he did. He pulled away from Chihiro to take a breather and put him down. Blushing furiously, he ran away leaving the dainty male tilt his head in confusion.

"What has gotten into him?"

************************************************************

I woke up finally and I tried to get up, which was something I couldn't do. I looked down to see my body wrapped in a white thick fabric and I had chains wrapped all around by body. I immediately freaked out. I shook all around to stop this, but no avail. Where was Mondo when I needed him? He could use his strength and save the day, but no. I heard the clicking of heels coming near me. I looked in the direction in where I thought it was until my head forcefully snapped up to see...

Junko?

My ruby eyes widened in shock, I couldn't believe it! She was alive! She leaned closer to me and said,

"Hello there Ishimaru. You thought I was dead huh? WELL GUESS AGAIN!" I looked around some more and then I said,

"Where's Mukuro?" She gritted her teeth and continued to dig her, what were supposed to be nails, claws into my back. I yelped in pain and she giggled. Once again she etched closer to my face, but with a knife in her hand. I shook the platform I was on, probably a makeshift bed, and began to panic. She raised her hand to attack but then placed the knife on a metal tray and just laughed hysterically at me. I couldn't help it, I mean I just got murdered. Her breathing was hitched and she bellowed,

"My older twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba is dead you dumbass! Didn't you see her get stabbed to death!" No way...Could she have actually killed her own sister, but not us? That's horrible! I would never think of such an evil thing! She was like a present to her older sister and her parents! Why waste it when all I have is....

Well, what do I have now? 

My father's condition is unknown, I really didn't have any friends back at home, my mother is already dead and has been ever since I was born, and my new friends are mostly alive. So, what do I have left? I had only one thing or person.

Mondo Owada. He was the only possible alive person who I'm trying to live for. Fighting everyday and sacrificing my body for him. Even then, he was dead. It seems,

"Very despair inducing huh?" I jolted. I did not expect her to say that.

"What? " I said trying to act like I hadn't thought about it.

"Your only purpose of living is for Mondo. Despite him being alive somewhere, you want to find him and confess your feeling to him! Sooo cute!" She clamped her hands together and swung a little back and forth with hearts in her pupils. She lowered my bed by a little and then asked me, "You want to know what Mondo is doing right now huh? " I blushed and slowly nodded.

"Alrighty!" She cheered and pressed a button on her remote. I took another full glance of the room and realized that I wasn't in a coded world anymore. It looked sorta like a medical ward which was a little creepy, yet oddly enough it seemed fitting for someone like Junko. A large flat screen television made its way to match my eye level just enough so I could see. She pushed the button and I was excited to see him, but one thing that didn't excite me,

He was kissing Chihiro. 

I laid there in shock. Tears unfortunately came out, but no sobs. Junko looked at me with pity and said, 

"Oh no! You liked Mondo didn't you? Well looks like he moved on! How wonderfully despair inducing!" She turned off the video. I could've look at the technology in wonder again, but I couldn't focus anymore. I was so disappointed and sad that I haven't even noticed Junko leaving the room and the lights turning off, leaving me in my little state of despair.

I began to sob. My family is in a huge debt, my father is deathly ill, I lost my best friend to a killing game, I'm trapped in this room, my crush is kissing some one else, my dreams are crushed, and I felt absolute despair. The same pain in my chest reappeared, similar to what I felt when I first lost Mondo. My whole body began to heat up and I could feel a huge change in my body and emotions. I thought I basically went insane, but this was just my new transformation. I got new strength and so with that new strength, I began to shake the table. The chains were rattling and my strength only built up. There was a generator right behind my "bed" and it was powered by my energy level. I yelled and the generator was getting over powered. 

How is this happening?

How much of my power will this take up? 

Is this permanent?

***********************************************************

The generator was rattling and Taka kept getting more powerful each second. Junko was happily watching the event unfold. Little known to Taka, Junko had inserted the known disease, despair. This formation that the Perfect was enduring was the product of despair. It was wonderful. Simply wonderful.

Junko was jumping up and down with excitement while her older sister Mukuro was reading a magazine from Junko's past. She didn't approve of her sister's doing, but she would be killed for real if she didn't. Mukuro honestly thought it was better to not get stabbed by tons of spears again. To much pain. Her despair disease was on and off repeatedly so one moment she would be head over heels for her sister and the next she would not agree with her sister, but follow her commands anyways.

Junko immediately frowned when she saw the new Perfect rip his chains apart with one swing of an arm. This was not what she expected when she made this. Her sister peeked from an article and widened her eyes. This too shocked her and she ran up to the glass keeping the two rooms separated. 

Taka stood up and kicked down the door and raced down the hall. He ran past and mirror and stoped back at the mirror. He had white hair, flaming eyes, the matching eyeliner of Mondo's, and his clothes changed. His clothes were black and white split in the middle instead of his pure white clothing.

"Junko must've changed my clothes."

The sirens sounded and that was his time to run. A smirk ran across his face as he sped up down the hallway. The sounds of boots,flats, and heels against the floor told the new version of him that there wasn't only one person he was running from. A blur went past him and blocked the exit to the hall. They carried a sword and had a red flicker on their right eye. Braids dangling down their shoulders and the school girl like outfit told Taka that it was a women and the feeling of Mondo's soul told him that he shouldn't hit her. He had to beware because of how much range the woman could have with the sword as an advantage. He took a faster approach and ran even faster. The woman took a fighting stance, prepared for an attack right in front of him. Before Taka reached her within swords reach, he jumped into a handstand and launched his body over the woman. She didn't seemed pleased or stunned as she caught Taka's arm and put a huge gash on it. It didn't faze him and he kept running once he landed. The woman turned around and chased after him. 

She was one of the ultimate despairs and she had an even stronger power thanks to Junko injecting the despair disease into her blood stream, but so was Taka. Her name was Peko Pekoyama, the ultimate despair. Her power as a swordswoman was only stronger thanks to Junko. Her speed was almost compared to Taka's, but she needed backup. She pushed a button on her chest.

"Young Master, I need some assistance. Please bring the others as well. We got a run away."

As soon as that little announcement was made, the others were ahead of her and in the way of Taka. Nekomaru was placed in the front since he was the strongest. He stood in a football stance ready to catch the ball, which was the incoming Taka. The diseased perfect used so much force that Nekomaru grunted when Taka rammed into him and managed to get past him by gripping on his shoulders and lunging himself over the huge man. The others acted quick. Mikan with a syringe, Ibuki with her sound wave guitar, Mahiru with her camera ready to stun him, and Nagito with a spear at hand. Taka knew he was screwed if he got hit with any of those objects, but he needed to get out. He kicked off the wall, jumped off of Mikan's head making her stab herself and fall asleep, grabbed Nagito's spear and stabbed Ibuki's guitar.

"Hey! He broke Ibuki's guitar! Ibuki paid a lot for that!" The rockstar whined. Proceeding to smack Mahiru's camera out of her hands, he jumped high to get the higher ground.The girl didn't have much of a grip, so it was easy for him to tap it out of her hands and break it.

"Hey! That meanie hit big sister Mahiru's camera! You'll pay for that you white haired meanie!" Hiyoko yelled not wanting her "big sister" hear her swear. He was running probably the fastest speed a human had ever went. Tiny flames were leaving a slight trail behind his feet. 

He saw the exit. Finally. He was heavily breathing and beginning to see spots in his eyes, but he had to keep going. He told himself he would get out and find Mondo. 

"Free...Free. Finally..Free." He gasped. He was so close he could feel hope again. Then it happened. He heard Junko's voice ring through the hallway. 

"MUKURO! SHOOT THE DAMN GUY AND BRING HIM BACK TO ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!" Was she always abusive to her sister? It would make sense. 

Mukuro aimed a tranquilizer gun for his neck. At this point, he was wanted dead or alive. He went through the first door that he found to give himself more time, but instead it took him where he wanted to be, the code world again. 

"Help! Somebody help me please!" It was now helpful that the voice echoed down the void. 

"Ishimaru? Is that you?" He heard a voice other than his.

" Yes! Mondo help me! I need you!" A push knocked him to the ground with a thud and a shoe was put on his back. He could identify the shoe as a heel which meant either Junko or Mukuro caught him. 

"Ishimaru! Where are you? I'm sorry for everything I've done to you!" The voice continued.

Junko bent closer to Taka's ear and said, " Aww, isn't that nice? An apology before you die!" She put more weight on his back and motioned towards Mukuro to just shoot him with the dart. He scrambled and squirmed around and Mukuro took aim. He began to panic so much that he started crying for Mondo.

"MONDO! MONDO! PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY! I'M -" He was cut off by the dart hitting him in his neck. "I'm sorry..." Was his last words before

everything went black.

************************************************************

"MONDO! MONDO! PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY! I'M-"  
Then the desperate cry ended there. I tried to find the source. I tried to find Taka. I tried, I really fucking tried, but it's almost impossible in an endless world. Who knows where the hell he is! 

"TAKA!? TAKA! KIYOTAKA WHERE ARE YOU!? I'M COMING FOR YOU! I'm coming...." I had just lost him again. I was so pissed at myself. How the hell could I lose the same person twice!?

Goddamn. 

"Mondo! Was that who I thought it was?" Chi came running towards me with his usual expression. I turned my head away from him. I couldn't have him see me in this state. 

"Yes. It was Taka and now I lost him for the SECOND FUCKING TIME!" I just felt so bad that I lost him again. The guilt just builds up on ya, and it never goes away until the problem is solved. " 'M sorry Chi, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just, what if he dies? We all know we aren't really dead here so what if Taka actually dies? I can't lose another brother Chi, I can't lose another person I care so deeply about." I didn't want to be a pussy and cry, but some tears left my face and so did Chi's. 

Leon walked up to us and raised an eyebrow at Chi. Sayaka came as well but something different happened. The area we were in morphed into a classroom in Hope's Peak. The windows were still bolted and everything. Even the desks were physical and we could all touch them. Then the intercom sounded and we all expected to hear the sadistic bear, but instead we heard someone who was thought to be dead.

Junko.

Junko fuckin' Enoshima.

"So you all finally realized that you're not dead. That's a good damn start! So you bastards are correct. You are not dead, but why are you here then? Well I could care less if you knew. Anyways have a new friend or two!" She pointed down and there he was. The fatass that killed Taka. I made a sprint over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He knew what he did wrong and now he was going to get the beating of his life.

"Listen here you son of a bitch! How dare you kill my kyoudai! What did he ever do to you!?"

"Mondo stop!" I heard the cries of Chi, but I was pissed. This bitch was going to get it if it weren't for Leon and Sayaka, each at my side, pulling me away from Yamada. Unfortunately for me, they won the fight and pulled me away from Yamada. 

"Owada! I admit that I had made a mistake and I'm sorry! I'm really really really really really sorry! I was just lost in my head when I killed Ishimaru!"

"Lost in your head? You mean you weren't fucking thinkin' when you killed him! You sure lost your mind!"

"But Mondo! You weren't thinking when you killed Chi. Surely you can't just blame Yamada for everything." A calm voice joined in the conversation. 

"Who the fuck wants to join this fight too?" In the doorway shown an all to familiar gambler smirking as she calmly walked in and found a seat. 

"I don't need to hear anymore arguing around here. If you were thinking, you would know that I was the murder of Yamada then." I immediately turned to Celeste and clenched my fist to punch her. I was so full of rage that I was swinging towards Celeste. One moment everyone was wide eyed, the next moment I stopped right before I hit her face and she still had that bitch poker face. I couldn't hit her as much as I want to, I didn't want to disappoint either of my brothers. 

"Time is currently passing faster out there than here and they lost their way here like the dumbass they are, so here's a other new student!" Junko announced and at the doorway, there was Sakura. Goddamn she was killing us off like unwanted stray cats. How fast could time be passing there if we already got three students in less than a span of five minutes?

" Omg! Sakura! What happened!? " Sayaka shouted in worry. She ran up to the martial artist and looked up at her with her blue eyes. Sakura gave her and all of us a sad smile. 

"I have committed suicide to save the rest of our students, for I was the mole for the mastermind. I have no regrets except for the fact of I should've told Hina how I felt. Hina, my girl." She hung her head a little. 

Chihiro walked up to the tall woman and nudged her left arm gently. Sakura looked over to the small male slowly and raised and eyebrow. 

"It's okay Sakura. We are all here now. We aren't dead!," Sakura looked up at the wall in front of Chihiro , "we are all still alive and this is the game set up by the mastermind! We have to get out of here and then you can find Asahina and we will all be happy!" 

"Where is Ishimaru?" I looked Sakura right in the eye and she got the story. She looked at me with condolence and walked over to me. She placed her large hand on my shoulder. "It will be fine Owada, if you can make the biggest gang in all of Japan and still have it to this day, you can find Ishimaru in no time. I'm sure of it." She gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but to smile a bit as well. I was still horribly saddened by Taka's disappearance, but I had to be a man and keep moving on. 

'One day Mondo. One day you will be able to hold him forever and never let go.

One day.'

************************************************************

"Okay my pretties! Put him over here!" I motioned over to a cell and the Ultimate swordswoman hoisted Ishimaru over her shoulder and walked over to the cell. We made it to the cell and she threw him in there. I put my hands on my cheeks and swooned. "Oh thank you so much! MUKURO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" My good for nothing sister came out of the shadows. "Oh Mukuro! There you are! Guard this cell and if he gets out....

Kill him.." , Mukuro looked very shocked," figuratively!" I added to make sure she doesn't try anything stupid. She sorta brightened up and I pushed her against the nearby wall and said, "Ta Ta!" I waved to my pets and they all waved back. I turned around and walked down the corridor to my office. 

Oh how much it would be cool to just kill her! 

The room was filled with all of my shiny monitors and they were filled with my other beauties trying to survive my despair inducing killing game! You know, it took me soooo much time to create this game, that it would be waste not to have plenty more despair inducing things to happen! I had taken basically my whole life doing this and before I killed my parents, they said my first word was despair!

Ahh despair! Such a wonderful word am I right? That's what I want everyone to feel! Despair! Separating the students was one thing, but now there is part two! And my lovely little assistants will help! Especially one in particular...

Am I right Chiaki Nanami?

***********************************************************

Mondo held Chihiro close to him as they slept. He would be lying if he said he wasn't having nightmares about the hall monitor. Night after night ever since Sakura died, no one else came. This was it. Only eight. They didn't count Mukuro since this was Junko we are talking about, probably faked her sister's death, but they still counted Taka. 

He took a good look at everyone else in the room. Sayaka and Leon were huddled together, Leon softly snoring. Celeste and Yamada slept back to back, probably because Celeste didn't want to look at his fat face. He didn't either.

He took one more look in the room and realized that Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Mondo slowly unhooked himself from the sleeping programmer and went out of the "classroom" to hunt for her. As he exited the room, he saw a whole simulation that looked just like the hallways of Hope's Peak. Carefully taking steps and walking down the halls casually, the biker looked around for the martial artist. He was used to seeing a bunch of students rushing to get to the next class and Taka monitoring the halls. He missed those days when he would leave early because he was sick or injured. He would often daydream about that one day.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

It was a normal, winter day in Hope's Peak and the classes were going smoothly as expected. Some of his classmates had the flu, but it passed. They, of course, stayed in their dorms with the exception of one person who ended up getting it.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

He was lightly coughing and Mondo automatically knew something was wrong. It kept like that for the first hour of the day until the teacher asked Taka if he wanted to leave early, but knowing Taka, that wouldn't happen. 

If it weren't for Mondo Owada.

Owada was seated next to Ishimaru and , being his bro, told him to just go to the nurse.

He still refused. 

For the next hour of the day, Taka looked like he was in pain. Like every part of his body was trembling from the pain. The teacher eventually had enough and made him go to the nurse Mikan. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to stop Taka. It got so bad that the headmaster was concerned for his wellbeing.

"Good morning headmaster Kirigiri! What do you need my assistance with? "

"I love your enthusiasm Ishimaru, but you're not here for any of that. Instead, I'm requesting you to rest in your dorm for the rest of the day." Ishimaru started crying after that and Jin Kirigiri carefully picked up the phone, a little shocked, and said into the announcements,

"Mondo Owada, please come into my office. Mondo Owada, please come into my office. Thank you!" 

Mondo was in the middle of about to get a detention when the announcements called his name. 

"Mondo Owada, you have detention! I'll see you after school." The teacher was quickly interrupted by the announcement.

"Sorry, but maybe next time? " He was being an ass for the time being and exited the room while all of the students "ooooooooh".

"What the hell did I do now?" He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the office. It was short trip honestly and he made it in less than five minutes.

What had honestly shocked him was seeing his bro sitting in one of the two seats that the headmaster provided for conferences or pep talks. (Yes, he pep talked his students!)

"Ishi? What are you doing here?" The raven haired boy looked up at his bro and that's all it took. "I knew you should've just went back to bed."

The headmaster looked sorta pleased with the conversation that was happening and cleared his throat. 

"Mr. Owada, Ishimaru is refusing to go back to his dorm, so since you guys are best friends, it seems that he will listen to you. Because I know that Ishimaru is persistent about getting work done, you are free to also take the day off to take care of him. That's all I need." Mondo looked down at Ishimaru, picked him up and held him bridal style. 

"Ah! Mondo! I can walk you know!" The headmaster gave a small smile and Taka's face was bright red like his eyes. 

" Well you're not going anywhere from your dorm until you get better. I'll have Chi grab our homework or whatever, " He then turned to the door, "See ya headmaster!" 

" Goodbye Mondo and Kiyotaka! Oh! And I will notify both of your teachers about the situation! Have a good day boys and feel better soon Kiyotaka! " The two then went out the door and out to Taka's dorm.

"So it took the headmaster to come fetch me to get you to stay in bed, you're so fuckin' adorable Ishi." Taka thought he couldn't blush any harder then he already was. The thought of being carried to his dorm by his handsome boyfriend and spending the whole day together was honestly what he needed. They made it to his dorm, and Taka gave him the e-handbook to give Mondo access to his dorm. Mondo entered and gently put Taka on his bed and tucked the perfect in. Mondo then proceeded to take out his phone and texted Chihiro, Mikan, and Teruteru for help with, homework, medicine, and food choices. 

After he was done, Mondo then crawled into bed with Taka and hugged him. Taka was resting his head on Mondo's chest and Mondo rested his arms around Taka's chest. The slow breathing pattern was just all the sound in the room.

Chihiro slowly opened the door and smiled. He gently walked over to the nightstand and placed their missing work and some notes for the two. Chihiro then decided to do something sneaky and take a picture of the two sleeping. Being the sweet boy that he was, he wrote a small note for the two and cleaned up the small mess Mondo made and left the room. 

Late in the evening, the raven haired boy opened his eyes and turned to face his sleeping boyfriend. Mondo then slowly woke up because he felt Taka move around and looked into his red eyes.

"Good evening Mondo." Taka calmly said, a little pink crept up on his cheeks at the realization.

"Evening hottie."

" M-Mondo! " His cheeks got even darker with the flirt. The biker only gave a smile and got up. "Where are you going?" Taka asked in confusion.

"Well I asked Teruteru to make you some soup and him being the perv that he is, I'm not lettin' you go. If he tries anything I'll punt him across a field. Now, please rest for me and I'll be back. "

Taka's eyes softened, "Oh, okay then! I'll see you then!" Mondo then made his way to the dining hall to see the rest of his class there along with the other classes. He was immediately piled with questions about Taka's sickness. He reassured them that it was just a common cold and that it will get better. He went to the kitchen to grab some soup Teruteru made for Taka and brought Mikan with him to the dorm. 

"Ey there Taka, how ya feeling?" He held the bowl in his hand as he let Mikan in. 

" Oh, Mondo, did you bring Mikan here to do a check up? " The biker nodded and placed the bowl on the nightstand and watched Mikan take Taka's temperature, give him some Tylenol, put ice packs on his head, and then finally told Mondo that he would feel better soon. 

Mondo sighed with relief and began to feed Taka his soup.

"Mondo, you don't have to feed me, I can do it myself."

" No Ishi, let me help you. Call it an act of love. "

Taka reluctantly accepted and opened his mouth to taste the soup. The soup was just your normal chicken noodle soup, but made by the ultimate chef so it was be the best tasting soup you ever had. All of the flavors were mixed so well. It went like that for the rest of the night until Taka finished the soup. Taka was beginning to nod to sleep so Mondo took the initiative and got in bed with his boyfriend and the two feel asleep for the rest of the night, no interruptions.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Sakura had walked up to Mondo and had gotten worried. She began to shake him until he jolted and almost punched the woman until he realized who it really was. It was fine through because Sakura had his fist in her hand.

Sakura calmly said, "I'm so sorry for waking you up and startling you, but is something the matter?" 

"Well you sorta just disappeared so I went to look for ya. I don't want anyone to disappear after Taka. That will just cause more problems for us ya know?" Sakura slowly nodded and looked around. 

" It seems as Junko made this simulation just like the school. We can also see who's still alive, but they can't see us. Almost like we are ghosts to them. " They were deep in thought until they heard a high pitched voice,

"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?" 

Mondo's eyes widened, "You just said they can't see us!" 

" They can't, but I forgot to tell you they can hear us. " 

"Sakura! Please don't leave me again!" They both saw Asahina as she collapsed and started to cry. " Please...don't leave me.. "

Sakura walked over to Hina and hugged her, "Sakura! Why can't I see you? Do you hate me?" It seemed as if Hina could feel Sakura hugging her in comfort. This would've been helpful to know sooner, so that he would help and give more support to Taka. 

"I do not hate you Hina my girl. I wish you could see me as well, but we are just ghosts to you." It broke Sakura a bit to lie to Hina, but she couldn't risk her or the other students to get hurt by Junko. 

" G-ghosts? But how can you talk to me so clearly? " 

Sakura looked over in Mondo's direction. He simply raised an eyebrow until Sakura mouthed, "Can you hug her as well?" Mondo gave her a weird look for the request but walked over and hugged Hina as well.

" Sakura? Who else is hugging me? " 

"It's me Asahina." Hina's eyes began to water like a waterfall.

"Mondo, is that you?" She looked toward Mondo and tried to feel for where he was. Mondo looked at Sakura and got a nod from her. Mondo then gently grabbed Hina by the wrists and pulled her in for a hug. He rubbed her back in circles as he tried to comfort her. Mondo felt her become limp instantly. He slightly pulled her away from him and saw that she had fallen asleep. He also had to notice that Asahina did not look good at all. Her long hair was all over the place. Her bra strap was almost down to her elbow and she even had the nerve to chase after Sakura in her underwear as well. He wasn't looking for any inappropriate reason, but he had to feel bad though.

"I'll take her to bed for you, you also need to get some rest." Sakura then scooped up Hina and carried her to her dorm as Mondo went back to the classroom to get some rest.  
He laid next to Chihiro and looked at the wall until he fell asleep. When he finally got some sleep, he had a weird dream.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The room was dark and I couldn't see anything until a girl with short light pink hair came up to me. She was slightly floating and so was I. I looked around and kept my guard up just in case I would have to fight my way out. This didn't feel like a dream, but I was sleeping, wasn't I? 

"Hello. I am Chiaki Nanami. You, Leon Kuwata, and Hifumi Yamada were sent here because the ones you care about are in danger. They all have been taken away and are being held captive by Junko Enoshima. You need to save them or else they will turn into Ultimate Killing Machines."

Looked to my sides and saw that Leon and Yamada were right next to me. They all looked at me too and went back to see what Chiaki was doing. 

"There will be wonderful things if you get your acts together. You can't lose the people you love. You have to do something! I will be here to motivate you in a helpful manner!" 

She waved her arm to her right side of her body, " You will now wake up and leave everyone behind. They will have to guide themselves in what is right or wrong. Now go! Their lives depend on you! " 

She then began to fade away.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

All of the men woke up gasping for air. Chiaki was right, all of the ones they loved disappeared. The only ones remaining were Chihiro and Sakura. 

Now it was time for their adventure to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I want to thank you 19 readers who have read my story so far! It makes me feel motivated to write more! 
> 
> -Love, Skitty


	4. Chapter 4: Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used (in order of chapter)(I do not own any of the music down below!)  
> Aerosmith - Dream On (Chapter 1)  
> West Side Story Ost - One Hand One Heart (Chapter 1)  
> Jem -They (Chapter 2)  
> Billy Joel -Pressure (Chapter 3)  
> Danganronpa THH OST-Welcome to Despair Academy (Chapter 4)

Leon was the first of the males to wake up quickly followed by Mondo and then Yamada. The males looked at each other and it was silent. They all had the same dream and they all had the same goal, but Leon still had to make sure.

"So you guys all had the same dream right? The one with some chick named Chiaki and the fact that our loved ones are gone and we should save them? That one?"

Yamada put his glasses on and put his finger under his chin in thought, "Well it seems to me that we are the heroes of a cliche simulation where the heroic males have to save the damsels in distress! Only we can defeat Junko at this game and bring peace into the land! We need to go through her dungeon of traps and find all of the hidden keys to access the throne where the queen of this plan, Junko Enoshima, sits and defeat her using our wits. Mondo will fight her while Leon and I get out lovely damsels!" 

Mondo rolled his eyes, "Yamada, not everything is a video game you dumbass!" 

Leon gave what Yamada's mini speech a thought and then a lightbulb lit on top of his head, like the cartoons, Leon had a plan to get their lovers.

"Okay men shut the hell up and listen! I have a plan that is fool proof! Yamada may have something in mind here. I have walked around the halls while you were sleeping and I found a bow. This bow used to be Sayaka's, I remember it! Junko must've given us our memories when we died. The amnesia had to be temporary! So when I found her bow, I knew that Chiaki wasn't lying and she had to be nearby! So I wonder, if we find more items like this like a video game, that we can find them using these!" 

Mondo stood there slightly shocked, " Are you fucking kidding me? You basically just told me the same dumb shit that Yamada just told me! " Mondo's hand clenched into a fist ready to punch Leon in the face. Mondo and Leon walked closer to each other to fight.

Yamada quickly out his hand in between the males. "Please Mr. Owada and Mr. Kuwata! We can't be fighting like this all the time if we have to save our students! We need to work together like a party!"

" Yamada I swear to god, if you mention one more video game-"

"Will you guys just shut the hell up!" The screen above the doorway light up again, "All I hear is you two bitching at each other and the fatass trying to make video game references! You should at least listen to him! He may be helpful in your journey! Oops! I think I just spilled some of the tea!"

" The tea? " Leon immediately questioned, "isn't it the beans?"

" This is the new age! We can say whatever the hell we want! Well time to tend to some things! Toodles bitches! " The screen dimmed and the males were left in the classroom. It was silent for a good minute until Yamada tried to open his mouth.

"Whatever you are going to say, please don't let it have to do with a fucking video games!"

" But didn't Junko just say that we should listen to him? I mean she may be a crazy bitch, but we should listen to her advice. "

Mondo gave it a moment before he called, "Bullshit."

Leon gave Mondo a very confused look, " Bullshit? What do you mean bullshit? Dude, she literally gave us one of the biggest clue we could have at the moment, and you call "bullshit"?!"

" Well it doesn't help that she lied to all of us and put us in this game for her pleasure! For all we know is that she lied to all of us just so we all walk around circles while her "master plan" stays in action! I don't know why you dumbasses believe everything that comes out of her mouth! " Leon and Yamada had to agree a little bit that the biker had a point, but he was just taking his anger and grief on them. Chihiro woke up from the yelling and so did Sakura. 

"What is the matter guys?" Sakura said, slightly sleepy since they did just wake her and Chihiro up abruptly. The programmer looked around and panicked.

"W-where are Sayaka and Celeste at? Were they kidnapped?" 

" It seems so. They must've been kidnapped by Junko and her army. " Sakura said and then widened her eyes, "Asahina!" She then ran out of the classroom and the rest followed. "WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!" She yelled and it sure did look like madness. What used to be the hallway was what had an interior of an old moldy basement. The only thing missing was the casual puddle that they would step in, but there was no puddle. 

Sakura was still fuming with anger. It was only reasonable because she was worried for Asahina. She herself had lost one too many people in her life and she wasn't going to lose another. She knew Asahina depended on her. Sakura was still haunted by Asahina's reaction to her death. A pang of guilt still hit her every time she remembered her screams to open the door. 

"Sakura!? Sakura!? Sakura please open the door! You can't leave us like this! You can't leave me like this! I would protect you from them like you used to protect me! We could make this work! 

Please Sakura! Please don't leave me! 

I....need you the most....

I love....you"

She never wanted to see Asahina's crying face just moments before she died. It was utterly heartbreaking. 

Now her goal is to help the other students and find Asahina. All of their dreams were in the past, but their adventure was now and she couldn't slack off. Sometimes it was hard being the strongest person. Everyone depended on you. There was one lonely monitor on the wall that flickered to show a trial that was happening at the moment. 

"What the hell? This is just another trial, but we are just missing." Leon said. The room held the remainder of the students. Mondo happened to take one look at Togami and scoffed. 

"Damn. I was hoping he would have been executed or somethin'."

" Mondo, we shall not wish death upon our peers. We should give them out best of luck and hope they will be ok. " Sakura had said to calm his nerves. It only hurt him more because he had put it into his kyoudai's words. He also had to put this into Sakura's perspective too. She was hurt because she loved Hina and wanted to protect her at all times, but she couldn't. Sakura sighed in relief to see her girl safe and sound when she saw the swimmer.

Chihiro was proud to hear from the students that Alter Ego had been helping them get out. He had worked night after night trying to create a program to help out students in some way. He had collaborated with Miaya Gekkogaharao make the original Alter Ego. 

The original was made to be able to fit in your pocket and assist you with tasks such as taking notes, counseling, research, take messages. It would be a newer version of their E-handbooks. It was developing in their second year. Unfortunately, the tragedy had prevented him from completing the program and he was left in darkness.

Everyone else had similar stories too, but some remember it more than others. What Chihiro and Sakura had learned was that the murderers remembered more than the victims did, although they all remember quite a lot. 

Leon was a nervous wreck. He had never felt a certain way about a certain girl. He had felt extremely guilty about killing Sayaka and that guilt still stayed there despite apologizing to her before Chihiro and Mondo came. She had accepted the apology, but he felt as if wasn't enough. He had a balled up paper in his jacket pocket, which was a song for Sayaka. He had practiced for months with Sayaka before the tragedy and hadn't forgotten one but of it. If he could recall correctly, he and Sayaka had their first kiss in her dorm during practice. 

Yamada was honestly genuinely worried for Celeste's sake. He had to win this "game" and get his princess, but he wasn't going to get there anytime soon with Mondo constantly trying to fight him and Leon trying to understand his video game references. Making sure no one heard him, he snuck his way out of the viewing area and down the corridor to find his princess. 

The monitors were all over the walls and there was blood littering the hall. Yamada kept on walking until he felt a substance like hair touch his cheek. He swiped it was and felt his face. There was pink on his hand. He then looked up and screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

A door closed behind Yamada and there it was. Celeste's body was suspended upside down, her eyes so lifeless and blood just dropped from her mouth. Ropes were tied all around her body tightly. There was a bandana wrapped around her mouth and her hands were tied together, blood dripping down from her arms. Yamada awkwardly investigated her body and saw that someone had repeatedly stabbed his beloved princess 12 times in the chest and stomach area. The room was so still and silent. The only thing he heard was the fresh blood dripping off of the corpse onto the concrete floor. He took a closer look around the room, especially the walls for any sign of who did this. He had a gut feeling that it was Junko and her army. He moved some of the boxes that were in the room and saw something suspicious. A note with scratchy handwriting was taped to the back of one of the boxes hidden in a corner of the room. Yamada gasped as he saw that the letters on the letter were made out of Celestia's blood. Each letter added more and more fear for the situation that the fanfic writer was in.

Y O U C O U L D ' N T S A V E M E.

W H A T M A K E S Y O U T H I N K Y O U R F R I E N D S C A N S A V E T H E M ! ?  
He dropped the note and ran to the door. He began to bang on the door like a lunatic. 

"Help! Help! Get me outta here! My dear Celeste has been murdered!" No one came. His breathing became shallow and the room seemed to get darker and darker, making Yamada feel more claustrophobic. The walls were closing on him and Celeste and he just couldn't take it anymore. The room slowly emitted with a lilac colored gas. Yamada inhaled it and started to laugh uncontrollably and hugged Celeste's hanging body. He started to caress her pale face and continued laughing. The walls revealed themselves that they were fake along with the rest of the items, including Celeste. The wall in front of him showed the locations of where the party was and where Ishimaru was. The wall on the west of him then showed a video of Celeste talking to him. Yamada didn't even hear the words over his laughter. He began to drool and accidentally stuck his hand in a puddle of blood. He stumbled over to the wall where his princess was trapped. His eyes had swirls in them that could go into an infinity. There was a bucket of blood on the floor, most likely from Celeste, that he tripped over and hit the wall with his hand. He smeared the blood on the part of the wall where Celeste's cheek was as the room was still filled with his laughing.

************************************************************

Leon had his hands in his pockets as he watched Naegi fight his way to claim that he is not guilty. He had to give Naegi credit though. The Luckster held a pretty good match. He saw something in the corner of his eye and he raised an eyebrow. He then proceeded to focus on trial when he felt something touch his shoulder. He jolted and looked behind him. He looked to his left to see if Mondo decided to trick him, but there was no sign of Mondo doing such a thing. Usually he would whistle or kinda make it obvious, but not this time. There was now a warm feeling around his waist and he looked down. There was nothing. He looked at the doorway that Yamada went into and saw a shadow that looked like Sayaka. He had a shocked expression on his face and looked at Mondo to see if the biker was even paying attention. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't even looked at the baseball star at all. The coast was clear so far. He then quietly snuck to see what he thought was Sayaka. The figure waved a slight bit, but inched further away from Leon. Leon kept walking towards the figure, his smile becoming more visible. He had a feeling that it was Sayaka, but not at the same time. The figure led him out the door and into the hallway. There was only one room at the end of the hall, which was odd enough. 

Leon raised a quick eyebrow. "Why would there be only one room at the end of this hallway? Isn't this supposed to be a duplicate of the school?" , He thought to himself. Nevertheless, he entered the room and there she was.

Her dark blue hair was shining with the stray light in the room. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy of finding Leon again. Her face showed a big, bright smile and her arms extended out for Leon to enter in and embrace her. 

"Sayaka!" Leon shouted as he ran towards her arms.

"Leon!" She said in a dreamy sing-song matter. To Leon, she sounded like an angel singing to the heavens. She was blessing him with her presence.

He embraced her and kissed her face all over and she was giggling. Without thinking, he began to nibble on her neck and kiss it while Sayaka was just laughing. He smirked and still kept going until Sayaka suddenly gasped. He looked up at her face.

"Hey, Sayaka? What's wrong? Did I hit your sweet spot?" He winked at her, but Sayaka's pupils were small and her face still held a shocked look. Leon blinked and got another look at Sayaka's face. Her mouth had blood oozing from it and it looked fresh. He then felt something warm on his shirt, back away and screamed. He looked at his shirt then at Sayaka's abdomen to see the knife plunged through it. He was reliving her death once again. He collapsed in his knees and grabbed onto her wrists as she collapsed onto Leon. He hugged her and cried, clutching onto her as he lost her again. The pink gas filled the room and Leon had the urge to just start laughing. His body began to shake as he started to laugh and twirl Sayaka's hair around in a creepy manner. All he felt was despair that the love of his life died in front of him with just a hug. He didn't care about life anymore. He just wanted to give everyone the same despair he had when he killed Sayaka. He wanted to make sure everyone had the worst feeling despair that would make them want to cause more despair. Chaos and despair. He moved the dead girl's hair and whispered in it.

"Its okay Sayaka. I'll avenge you, even if it eliminates the whole population. Then you will be with me together, FOREVER!" His eyes turned into swirls as he rocked Sayaka and himself back and forth.

************************************************************

Mondo was long gone from the trial viewing. He had gotten bored from watching Naegi and Kirigiri carefully trying to find who the murderer of this girl Mondo could have sworn he had heard before. Mukuro Ikusaba. The girl was buried in his memory somewhere, but it was lost and forgotten then. He was lost in the hallway somewhere looking for Leon and Yamada, the two idiots that decided to wander off without anyone knowing. Mondo sighed and clenched his fists. 

"How in the fuck did they just walk away without having anyone to notice?" Mondo shoved his clenched fists into his pockets of his Crazy Diamonds jacket as he took a stroll through the dark purple halls.

This place honestly have him the creeps. This school was subjected to all kinds of horrible things: murder, suicide, depression, anxiety, the list could go on. It was still a question on his mind along with what happened to the headmaster? Monokuma was obviously not their original headmaster. He had remembered talking to a dark haired male and he certainly remembered the last part on the conversation.

"Do you, Mondo Owada, agree to stay at Hope's Peak for the benefit of your family and your future?"  
He only replied with, "Well sure, whatever." 

it wasn't intended to sound sarcastic, but he didn't want to think about his "family" and "future". He didn't have either. He honestly wanted to start over. There would be no despair inducing event or killing game. He wouldn't have any of that in his new future. His goal had just gotten a lot harder than before. There was no way that he could defeat a person like Junko, no way. The girl would have him dead in seconds, which didn't sound so bad until one thing crossed his mind. He could possibly be the hero for once. He wouldn't have to destroy anything, he would fix it all. Solve the world's biggest problem with just himself. He would get Taka, stop Junko, find the rest of the students, live a happy life and then die. Maybe he and Taka could have puppy children to nurture and care for. It was a happy thought in his mind at the moment. He had his eyes closed and his mouth form a slight smile. It was indeed a happy thought, but he had to get going. 

He snuck around the corners of the corridor, keeping his guard up in case someone or something would decide to attack him anytime. He couldn't stand to get hurt when he was missing two more students. He had no idea where they could've been. He didn't think to see if they were still there. Knowing them, they probably had gotten bored and wandered off, that was Mondo's first bet. What pissed him off the most was that there was only one room left for him to check and the only room in the hallway.

"There is no other place they could have gone" Mondo thought. His pace quickened as the door in front of him got closer and closer. The door was closed shut and just lonely, waiting for someone to open it with force. Mondo made it to the door painted in blood. He stopped for a moment and slowly drew his hand towards the pink door handle, fearing for the worst. His mind gave itself a scolding to stop being a pussy. 

"I'm strong, strong, strong", he thought as he fiddled with the door knob, and then he snapped with," Strong! Strong! Strong!" He ripped the door off of its hinges and ran into the room. It looked like a small bedroom, the wall were pure white and the floor was simple source wood flooring with a circular white carpet that barely covered it. The window was covered with white curtains. "Geez, how much white can a person have?" Mondo pondered to himself. Everything else was just white. The closet, vanity, doors, the only things not covered in white was the colorful sticky notes in the room. Mondo got a closer look at them to see they were inspirational sayings.

"Happiness is an expression of the soul in considered actions." -Aristotle.

"I believe that the very purpose of life is to be happy. From the very core of our being, we desire contentment. In my own limited experience I have found that the more we care for the happiness of others, the greater is our own sense of well-being. Cultivating a close, warm hearted feeling for others automatically puts the mind at ease. It helps remove whatever fears or insecurities we may have and gives us the strength to cope with any obstacles we encounter. It is the principal source of success in life. Since we are not solely material creatures, it is a mistake to place all our hopes for happiness on external development alone. The key is to develop inner peace." -Dalai Lama

"Whoever said you can't buy happiness forgot little puppies." -Gene Hill. 

That was Mondo's personal favorite and he proved it by giggling a bit with a content smile. He remembered someone saying these before. Someone who always wanted him to be happy. It wasn't like nobody knew about Mondo's love for dogs, everyone knew that. He remembered when his Maltese, Chuck, had died. He was so heartbroken, but then when he went to Hope's Peak, someone had gotten the headmaster to agree on Mondo having a pet, since the person who bought him it argued about Tanaka having pets despite that being his talent. They put the puppy in a basket and gave it to Mondo on his birthday, June 9th. It was an end of the year gift and a birthday gift, but from who? Mondo somehow couldn't remember. 

He moved away from the sayings, as there was so much that Mondo could've made the Milky Way Galaxy with them, that was if he could remember what it looked like. He moved over to the bed and saw something he hadn't noticed before. The bed had someone sleeping in it and the top part of the bed sheet and the lower part of the pillow was soaked with blood. His stomach sank, there was someone in there dead or alive. An unknown light came from the window and gazed upon the lump in the covers. The biker put his hand on the lump and gripped the covers. It wasn't moving, so Mondo put some force on it and slightly jerked the covers away from the lump to show that it was a sleeping hall monitor he was looking for.

"Ishi?" Mondo stammered a little, surprised that he found Ishimaru so quickly. He got excited and shook the hall monitor some more. "Hey! Taka! Wake up wake up! I'm here to save you! Now is not the time to be sleepin'!" After a few more shakes, he grew concerned. His lips turned into frown and his eyebrows furrowed a bit. This wasn't like the normal behavior for Ishimaru, so why was he like this now? The room was silenced with the sound of blood dripping from only one place, Kiyotaka's head. Mondo's eyes widened and he held Ishimaru's head in one hand and felt around it with the other, taking it back when he felt blood on his skin. He suddenly noticed that Taka felt cold. Everything sank for Mondo. Was he too late? He grabbed the mortal compass's shoulders and shook his body. Nothing. His lilac colored eyes drained all hope and his hands were shaking. The grip on Ishimaru was loosened and the raven haired male flopped over on the bed. Mondo got in the bed, cuddled Ishimaru's dead body and just wept. "God damn it!" He bawled. He had no reason to fight anymore he was dead. He was so focused on Taka, that he didn't notice the door abruptly shutting on him as he wept and wept. 

"I wish I could've told you." I mumbled, hugging the body closer to him.

************************************************************  
I woke up on a hard uncomfortable surface. My eyes had trouble trying to open and the pain in my back started to sprout. I sat up with one shaky arm and groaned.

"Where am I? Did I make it out?" I had inquired to myself, but a familiar voice responded for me.The

"My sister told the despairs to throw you in a cage after you attempted to escape. I'm sorry if anything hurts, I didn't want to hurt you, but my sis demanded that I put a tranquilizer dart on you." Her voice was so monotone and she didn't really sound pleased in anyways like Junko would. She did say her sister so I knew it was Mukuro, but why was she visiting me?

"Mukuro, why are you here?" Mukuro knelt down to the door of the cage where I was looking and sat down on the concrete floor, " I got bored of my sister and I didn't want to read any of her magazines, so I came here to check on you. "

"Oh. How kind." I have her a smile, but I guess she didn't know how to respond because she had this uncomfortable look on her face. My stomach growled and I looked away sheepishly with a blush on my face. 

"Oh. I guess you need to eat huh? I'll see if I can sneak you some food. I'll be right back." Sneak me food? What? Would Junko not feed her prisoners. Nevermind, that sounds like Junko. I completely sat up and took a look around the room. It looked like a warehouse, but the only thing in it was me and the cage. I had no idea where Mukuro left or came in. She left from around a corner from when I saw her leave, so I guessed that was her entrance. The other students weren't there either. I had no idea what their purpose was, but knowing Junko at this point, not good. I never thought that someone in my class would ever try to commit an act like this. What was her motive for doing this? I had no idea. I sat there waiting for Mukuro to bring me some food. I wondered if Junko starved the other students as well as me. They looked pretty fit, but that was only for the moments that I had seen them. 

I finally heard footsteps and I whipped my head to see if Mukuro had came back. She didn't. Instead a woman with long, dark purple hair that looked sloppy with how it was cut came around the corner. She was wearing a white nurses outfit, which led me to believe that she was the ultimate nurse at some point. Her hat was tilted on the side of her head and it made me smile a little. Maybe she was just like Mukuro? She came closer in a steady pace and I could see the bandages around her right arm and left leg. I wonder what she did for her bandages to cover her entire leg and half of her arm. Her left arm was behind her back and I immediately saw a red flag. She was hiding something, but I didn't know what. As she got closer to my cage, I backed away. Without a word, she got a key from out of her shoe and unlocked the door. I panicked even more, cornering myself as she entered the cage and walked up to me. I looked down and closed my eyes and hoped she went away. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and something dripped into the right side of my outfit, which happened to be white, so what was on my shirt most likely stained. I reopened my eyes and slowly took my hand to it, but it wasn't blood or anything. The nurse was mumbling and I decided to look her straight in the eyes. 

Horrible idea. She was drooling all over me. I couldn't help but to gag a bit because I found it extremely disgusting and quite unhygienic. Sadly, it didn't seize either.

"L-lets g-get y-you over t-to a table." She stuttered quite a lot from that one sentence and I began to wonder if she had social anxiety. She began to tug on my sleeve. I didn't want to be rude, so I got out of the cage with her to another lit area of the large room. There was only one light in that particular spot of the room. Everywhere else was like a home for vampires. She kept tugging roughly with me until she made me stop, where there was a lonely chair with arm rests and it kinda looked comfortable with the padded back. Maybe she was nice after all. Maybe Junko cared that much for her little minions to given them healthcare providers like this woman here. She pointed over to the chair and said, " S-sit there w-while I-I g-get my s-supplies. " 

I had curiosity boiled inside of me and I simply asked her, " What are you going to do", and I took a seat in the chair. She never replied. Instead, she took a couple of chains and handcuffs from off of the floor and walked over to me like nothing was wrong. She took my wrist, put it on the arm rest and handcuffed me to it. "Um, what do you think you are doing?" I was getting uncomfortable and confused about the situation I was in. She didn't answer so I raised my voice at her, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I must had alarmed her because she jumped, squeaked, and tightened the cuffs to the point that I couldn't even raise my wrist up. She didn't even dare look at me and went on to the next wrist. I shook the chair and that's all it took. She whistled so loud that I closed my eyes in pain and all I heard was more foot steps around me. I panicked and began to kick my legs and swing my one arm around, hoping I could scare them off. How naive of me because then the bulky guy from earlier managed to pin my arm and legs down while the other students grabbed the handcuff and the chains. The nurse stood behind and ran off. I was hoping that she got scared and ran away. The students finished tying me up and ran off to do their own thing without a word. I then hear a small wheels rolling on the floor and there she was again. The nurse had a small cart with a silver tray slightly sticking out from on top of it. She parked it to the right of me and proceeded to straddle me. I began to blush a little bit at the sudden movement. She took her right hand to my face and rubbed my cheek. 

"It's o-okay. T-this w-will only h-hurt a l-little." She slightly lifted her body to get the needle she had been hiding in the tray and she say back down, putting her chest onto my face. My face was so warm. First off, I was never touched like this. Second off, she kinda seemed a little to shy to be doing this to me. I couldn't move, but I certainly panicked. I couldn't see a thing with her...um...chest in the way, but she took the needle and dove it towards my arm.

"No!" I heard someone else. They tackled the nurse off of me and I got to finally see the light again. I looked for my savior and saw that it was,

"Mukuro?" She looked up at me and knocked the nurse out with a blow to the head. 

"Yes, Kiyotaka?" She just kept her voice calm unlike me where in this case I nearly shouted like I always do. 

"Um.." I fiddled with my buttons on my jacket a bit before finally regaining my memory of what I wanted to ask her. "Mukuro, I have several questions for you." She bit her lip and looked to the side of her before coming over and crouching in front of me. I wanted to be nice and added, "You may take a seat." She instantly say herself in the floor. I couldn't imagine not wearing pants on this type of flooring. It was cold, even for me and I was wearing the same pants I would. Minus the black on my left and the white on my right. I cleared my throat and started, "Lets start out simple, shall we? Where are we?" She kept the same calm look and tone and told me the information she could spill.

"This is where Junko "works". All of her plans take place here to unleash on the world. We are in the basement because she wanted to hide you from them. After your little attempt at running away, she commanded me to shoot you with a tranquilizer dart. Once your were unconscious, she had the ultimate despairs carry you into a cage in here. You had some power from the small dose of despair she had given you and the power was too much. She didn't want you to get out so fast. Apparently, from what I know, she intends to hold you and two other students hostage. I'm not to sure though." She looks down at the ground for a bit and hums a little before looking at me again. " She never told me what she wanted to do with you or the other two students. Until she gets her hands on them, we will have to wait. "

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "Why would Junko do this? Why would she put her students in literal hell?" It for some reason didn't seem to fit her character. She used to be different before this all started, or was that just a mask to cover her true colors? Was she always planning this from the start? It seemed as Mukuro had no idea either. I was going to stop there until something else big hit me. 

"Mukuro, weren't you dead? We all saw you get killed in front of our eyes. Is there something else that you know?" Her facial expressions never changed and that kinda worried me to a point. She had a look of regret on her face. As if she never wanted that to happen. She never wanted to have this conversation happen. She kept silent for a few and I was kinda getting impatient. I wanted to know why this was happening and what their motive was on this world. Of course I wouldn't get all of the dirty secrets, but I would have enough information to get by and find some way out of here. 

"Listen up Kiyotaka, I am sorry for everything you had to go through. If it weren't for my sister, I would have ended this." I got confused. 

"Well, why can't you end this? You're her sister! You should stand up to her! Mukuro, you are your own person! You can't let someone else control who you are! We would all be happier! Think about it! Everyone would be back together! We would go on and have the rest of our lives to spend! You one day will have someone who loves you as much as you love them! You could have a house, pets, and maybe some kids! It would be-" My voice suddenly went silent. I was naming things a normal person could want. Something someone like me would want if their world wasn't ending before them. "It's would be the happiest thing to happen in the world, right? I mean you would have everything life could offer." I began to sniffle. "It would be perfect." I think at this point she was worried about me more than her future. Her face softened and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Kiyotaka, sometimes you just have to deal with what's happening. My sister is to powerful for this world. She has taken over. Unless you have some master plan that somehow works and takes over what my sister did, then I would be willing to assist you. Unfortunately, this is something that I know you can't stop and I can't either. It's just how it is." She scooted away from me and looked away. I could tell it pained her to tell me the truth. I could look at it from her point of view, but I had hope. I wouldn't give up like her! 

"No!" I slammed my hands on the ground. "I won't give up! I have hope and hope will win against whatever this is! If Makoto can do it with our remaining students, then we can do it ourselves!" 

"M-Makoto?" She stuttered. The name must had triggered her somehow. It gave her a smile at least. "Well, since you got me to smile I will tell you some things." She looked me straight in the eyes, "You are not dead. Nobody is. The killing game was just a simulation. This is only the beginning for you. Junko has more on her sleeves than we think she does. I have no idea what it is myself and I feel kinda shamed. What I do know is that like I said earlier, there are two other students taken hostage by the ultimate despairs. She required you three in specific. She told me that it was apart of her other plans linked to her "master plan". You have no way of getting out of here alive without my sister finding out. She has cameras everywhere and everything is bolted like how it was in the academy."

"You're forgetting something." I had to think a bit to remember what it was. Then it hit me, that's right! "Where are we exactly? I mean I remember seeing a world of code when I was runnin away. Do you have any idea what that is about? " If I was going to interrogate her, I was going to do it right and get all of the answers I needed. 

"Oh, the code." Her voice was just as silent as ever. This had to be something she wanted to hide. "That is the Neo World Program. That is where the other students are at. That was your goal, right?" I nodded and she continued, "You wouldn't have made it very far. Junko has control of out there too. You may think that you are fake, but you aren't. I have a feeling that the program is fake in some way. Anyways, the school that they are in is fake. The remaining students are in the real school. The remaining students and hear and feel the "dead" students, but they can't see them. The "dead" students can see, hear, and feel the remaining students. For some odd reason though, this was only added after you had died. "

I raised an eyebrow for sure at the last statement. Why would Junko add that system after I died. More importantly, how did she manage to pull that off? My time would have been a little more easier if I could hear and feel Mondo. Okay probably not. Everyone thought I was insane when I talked to a computer for hours at a time. At least Yamada did it a night, where no one was awake to see it hear it. 

I was trapped in my thoughts until my stomach growled. I quickly blushed from embarrassment and gave Mukuro a sheepish smile. She cracked a small smile at me and turned around.

"I'm sorry Kiyotaka, I forgot to give you this. She got out a brown paper bag and sat it in front of me. I hesitated at first, making sure not to look greedy. She waved her hand in a shushing motion. A sign that I was allowed to open the bag. I opened the bag quickly. I saw there was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some potato chips and a water. It wasn't much, but I wasn't going to complain either. I began eating the food while Mukuro stared at me. I thought I was being very impolite so I waited until I swallowed to thank her. I then continued eating the sandwich, then chips, and drank half of my water looking down the whole time. I didn't notice the dark haired girl had left until I attempted to thank her once again. I surely hoped I didn't annoy her. I slightly panicked remembering the nurse and looked over where she had been knocked out. Looks like Mukuro took care of it.

"Thank...you Mukuro." I softly whispered to the empty room, alone once more.


	5. Chapter 5: A Nostalgic Dream for the Broken Hearted

The faint dream of two people dancing to a wondrous love song. The lights blurred out her vision, only showing colors of pink, yellow, and blue. The music was muffled, but the lyrics could be heard.

"Baby, just a kiss goodnight"  
"Baby, just a kiss goodnight"  
"Baby, you and I will fall in love."

The figures were definitely different in height, but happily dancing to the music. This felt all so familiar to her, and it made her sigh and swoon as if she were seeing a cheesy romantic movie. It reminded her of her early teenage years, where her brother would poke fun at her for watching love movies and tease her about boys. In this image, this wasn't what she thought of at all when her brother made a joke about her liking girls the one day. She never thought that this would show her and the woman that she loved all so dearly. There were so many "I love you's in their conversations and the reply was just as pleasant as the phrase.

"I love you too, my dear Asahina."

The world enclosed in light and the brown haired girl woke up on the ground. 

"What happened?" She wondered aloud. She ran through all of the things that happened before the blackout. They accused Makoto for the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba, then Kyoko got him out of the trash. Then, they encountered Junko and gave her a taste of hope. The execution. The execution! They saw Junko get killed, but that couldn't be it? Right? The gate opened for them. She witnessed it! She knew it! She got up from the ground and pat off the dust on her body. She took a double take when she saw where she was. The walls were concrete with cracks and holes in them. She thought she was trapped in a basement of some sort. She shivered, feeling the cold air all over her body.

She tried to take a step forward, only to be stopped by a tug on her ankle. She looked down to see that she was chained like a prisoner. Her heart rate quickly went up and she bent over to get the chain off. Tugging on it with immense strenght, her determination wasn't fading away. Her teeth gritted together the more pressure she used. While she was perfectly distracted, a tug from the other side of the chain alarmed the swimmer. Her eyebrow quickly raised. 

"Hello? Can someone get this off of me? Makoto? Toko? Kyoko?", she paused before coughing out, "Sa-kura?" The chain then gave two more tugs and then pulled her through a fake wall located right behind her. Asahina's scream echoed through the thin tunnel that she was pulled into. It felt like her ankle was being ripped off of her body as the chain tugged her like when an execution began. The chain jerked her back and forth against the walls, scraping her legs and her left hand. All of the thread on her jacket, shorts, and socks were being ripped apart from the friction. Hina looked forward to see a wall not to far away from where she was heading. 

"They are going to kill me!" Asahina thought as she braced herself for death. "At least I will meet you Sakura." She muttered before she slipped through a poster and fell on top of two girls.

"Ow!" A high pitched yelp was heard.

"Fuck!" Yelled a slightly lower voice. Asahina blinked a couple times and saw that she landed on top of her "deceased" friends. 

"Sayaka? Celeste? What are you guys doing here? I thought you were dead!" 

"Yeah, we thought so too!" Celeste snapped at her harshly with a death glare. Hina shivered and backed away, only to feel Sayaka's hands on her shoulders. She gave the swimmer a reassuring smile and the idol told her,

"It isn't your fault. She was the one to pull on the chain. She's just only mad because you landed on her! But don't worry! I'm not hurt!" She quickly examined Asahina and gasped when she saw her legs. "Oh my gosh! What happened!?" 

Hina looked down at her legs and twitched when she saw them. She had a feeling that it would look bad, but not that bad! Celeste got up and walked over to the girls.

"Well I just say Asahina, I sure put you through a ride and a scraping." She said it in such a smug tone she wished Sakura were there to punch her. Her face was immediately put into an angered look with her eye twitching, a scowl clear on her face, and her eyebrows furrowed possibly even farther than Ishimaru's could.  
She turned to Celeste and slapped her square across the face, giving the same red mark she gave Togami. 

"How could you say that you- you bitch! Do you even see what you did to me? All of the scrapes and possible infections this could cause all because you decided to pull me through a thorny slide, and then give me a smug look and tell me "oh I guess I gave you a slip and slide full of scrapes!" You're lucky that Sakura isn't here, or else I would let her just tear that look off of your face! You sure would deserve it!" Hina's face was so red, it put Ishimaru's and Celeste's eyes to shame. Sayaka had no idea how to feel. She helped Celeste pull the chain, but she didn't know that it was Hina or that they pulled the swimmer through a hallway full of thorns.  
Hina was already pulling her fist back and Sayaka had to stop her before all of them got into a fight. She ran inbetween the girls with her arms out when a monitor lit up. 

All of the girls did a collective, "Huh?" as the tiny monitor above them showed Junko Enoshima. 

"So yea, hey girls! I see you're ready to start a fist fight huh?"  
Sayaka walked over and gritted her teeth, "Where is Leon?" Aoi looked kinda confused. Sayaka noted that Aoi didn't know that they were all alive. 

"Yea anyways, where is Mondo and Yamada? Where did you put them?"

"Where did I put them? WHERE DID I PUT THEM? Well I didn't put them near you, that where! Now I will provide you with only the best, butlers, the most delicious food, a nice place to rest and despair if you join your best friend! Deal?" 

Celeste didn't want any of that so she put her foot down.

"I already have a butler thank you very much. He may be stupid and overweight, but he does whatever I want him to do and no words are exchanged. I don't want your despair filled butlers who can't make my favorite tea like he does so no deal."

Junko raised her eyebrows, "Oh is that so? Well what if I offer you real money this time huh? There will be no murders required for this action! How about it?" 

Celeste was growing frustrated at the fashionista. She didn't want money, she only wanted to see him again. Not for any romantic reason, just so that she could have someone to talk to without any problems. Yep. That's it.

Junko then grew impatient when no one said a word for about a minute and shouted, "Well fuck all of you then! Peasants! Put them in cages! Now!!" The despairs came out of the shadows and knocked each girl out with a blow to the head. "Now, put them in the torture chamber!"

Fuyuhiko pulled Sayaka on his shoulder, Nekomaru had Hina, and Akane held Celeste over her shoulders. They made their way to another section to the basement. It was darker than the actual basement and required lights to be able to see down there. Junko followed them with a small remote in her hand and an evil smirk on her face. 

"Okay peasants! Over there on that platform!" She pointed to a room away from the lighted area that showed a cage with a person inside it. She lead the way to the small room and closed the door shut. "Now put those bitches inside those cages! They don't want to play easy, then we will play hard!" 

Pekoyama out her hand on her leader's shoulder and silently whispered, "Isn't it the hard way?" Junko ripped her arm off of her shoulder and threw the swordswoman across the room. The other despairs stood there with emotionless expressions while Junko was basically hyperventilating with rage.

"DON'T EVER CORRECT ME PEASANT! I CAN AND WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TRY THAT ATTEMPT AGAIN! ANY OF YOU! I OWN THIS WORLD AND I WON'T LET MY OWN SERVANTS TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! THAT'S WHAT MUKURO IS FOR! GO PICK ON HER!" She bellowed through her teeth. She wasn't going to let some of the people she owned rule her world. It wasn't going to happen. This was her world, not theirs. She was the queen, not them. Nekomaru roughly threw Aoi in the cage and slammed the door shut. Fuyuhiko and Akane did the same with their girls. Junko tapped her nails impatiently. "HURRY UP! WE HAVE MORE CAPTORS COMING!" She waved her hand and led them out to the upper level of their "base". 

Junko passed by the cage with two people in it instead of one. In the corner of her eye, she saw it. It was Kiyotaka talking to her damned sister. "Don't worry about it Junko. You will get her soon. When he is the most vulnerable."

"You are going to feel despair. No matter what."

"And you can thank me."

************************************************************

Mukuro came back once more with more food. She walked in the cage and immediately shushed me when I was about to greet her. I cocked my head and she pointed to her sister and the despairs. Mukuro stayed observant over her own sister. It must feel horrible to always keep your guard up for your sister. 

"Huh?" Mukuro softly whispered. Oh shoot. I said it out loud. 

"Oh it's nothing." I tried rubbing it off so I wouldn't offend her. The sound of heels clicking on the concrete floor got louder, which told us that she was nearby. We both sat still while Junko was yelling demands. It sure took her sister a while to get them up the stairs and out of sight. "Well then." I started, "What should we talk about?" 

Mukuro lowered her head in thought before she questioned, "How about our pasts?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Didn't she already know my past? 

"Who should go first? Me or you?" 

Mukuro softly cleared her throat. " I guess I'll go first."

"My past starts when I was born on the same day as my twin sister Junko. The day before Christmas. I was born several minutes before her making me the older sibling. I was always a quiet, shy child growing up while Junko was charismatic, funny, and the attention getter. I would sometimes get in trouble by her, but I didn't mind. She is my little sis after all. Our parents were not prepared for us and so we were homeless. I was doing my best for school and focusing on the family that I had while constantly worrying about financial troubles. We were about infants to toddlers when that happened. A couple years passed and a family member invited us on a trip to Europe before we went to middle school. The military always fascinated me and it kept me happy while my sister abused me. I won a survival game in my elementary school and so the teachers encouraged me to go 'follow my dreams'. " The way Mukuro used air quotes gave me confusion, but didn't alter my attention. After all, this is her tale to tell, not mine.

"And so taking those words to heart, I disappeared during our trip to Europe. Everyone thought I got kidnapped, but in all reality, I joined an elite mercenary group in the middle East called the Fenrir. Despite my young age, I still got trained for battle and was skilled in both combat and using weapons. As a member, I went through plenty of battlefields, but there was not a single scratch on me at the end. My sister somehow got a hold of my number and called me to visit her here. Japan. She acted all lovey dovey, but I knew the abuse would continue. And that's how I basically got here." 

I was completely stunned by the fact that Junko abused poor Mukuro when she was only doing her thing and a little confused as to why she didn't tell me how Junko made this base or how they got the ultimate despairs. Maybe I just needed to keep to myself. Now it was my turn to talk.

"Mukuro. I think you are a wonderful person. You know what? If I ever have a daughter, I will name her after you!" Mukuro blushed at my statement and whispered a small, "Thank you." We sat there in silence until we heard Junko over the intercom.

"MUKURO! COME TO MY OFFICE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I looked down feeling upset that someone who should loved her, called her such horrible names. 

"Well I got to go for today Taka. Maybe we will get to your story okay?" I smiled and nodded as she unlocked the cage, locked it, and ran up the stairs. I sighed thinking to myself. Those words kept replaying in my mind.

"If I ever have a daughter, I will name her after you! "

If I ever have a daughter huh? I sometimes wished that my dreams would be more realistic, but I guess that's why they call them dreams. 

"Oh Mondo, please be safe wherever you are. I can not afford to lose someone who was previously thought dead. I have hope in you and let it guide you. You will find me and we will make it out of here alive with our other students. Maybe Junko will learn that her ways were wrong and we could fix the world together. Right?"

"Could it even work that way?"

************************************************************

Mukuro ran through the halls and into her sister's office. She wouldn't be lying if she said she wasn't worried. Junko was a mysterious being to not be messed with. Well figuring she basically controls the world. She opened the steel door decorated with the sadistic mascot. 

"Ah! There you are Muki!" She gave the short haired girl a wide smile as she sat on a small office chair decorated like a royal throne. Her claws for nails crossed as her fingers intertwined with each hand. Her one leg was crossed like a villain from a movie. She was wicked for sure, one could even say sinful or dishonorable, corrupt, villainous, sinister, vicious, malicious, but she was all above that. She basically had whole world in her hands. "So I would like to have a discussion. Now." Her smile twisted with her eyes burning into Mukuro's own eyes as if the devil was looking straight as her. Her eyes flashed red for split second before returning to light blue, the color Mukuro recognised. Junko forcefully pulled Mukuro in the room and slammed door shut in a hurry. Mukuro looked at her arm, which was red due to how hard Junko had her grip on her. Junko whipped around and put her hand on her own sister's neck. "How dare you betray me and tell that idiot! Don't think I see you sneak food for you and him! And those things you tell him, oh Mukuro you stupid bitch!" Her grip got tighter and Mukuro began to gasp for air. "How does that feel? Despair inducing? Or perhaps doing something to your new crush would help that?" 

"He is not my crush!" Mukuro choked out. Junko had a mini look of pleasure in her face from that answer. " I-I only love Makoto! You know that!" Junko slammed her against a wall and laughed out loud. 

"Like he will ever love you! He's got Kirigiri! I know someone who you can take!" She let go and Mukuro slowly slid to the floor. Gasping heavily she looked at her sister with fear in her eyes. 

"Who...Is that?" She was mentally gaining hope, but she couldn't let her sister see it in any way shape or form. 

Junko smiled wider than the Cheshire cat and pulled out a picture of the clad with white clothes and red eyes. Half of the picture was missing telling Mukuro that she would be taking someone. The picture was a close up of the male smiling but his left arm made it to where the rip was and there was a stray, slightly tanned, hand with a bandage all over it. It had to be from someone close to him, but who was it? Unfortunately, she couldn't remember. She had a feeling that being in love with the man in the picture was just wrong. She knew he had loved someone else. She couldn't love Taka.

"Ugh! Are you done staring? Or are you falling in love? Oo! I sure hope it's love because I have something planned for the both of you!" Love? No, she couldn't fall in love. That's not what her sister wanted. Her sister has implanted too many mind changing drugs, she couldn't have that happen anymore. She needed to protect this man too. He had a motive, she did not. As emotionless as she could be, she went the extra mile to smile for her sister and lie, despite the fact that she told her sister that she had no crush.

"Yes, I love him so much. I'm sorry that I lied to you. "

"Oooooo!" Junko clapped her hands and pulled Mukuro for a hug. Her stomach sank and it was filled with guilt. She did not want to lie to anyone, but she came up with a plan last minute to fix everything and stop her sister. "Well, let's get you two married then!" Married? What was this woman thinking? This seemed to backfire on Mukuro and Ishimaru's end. They spent some time together, but it was until he found his lover, not fall in love with Mukuro. Then Mukuro had a mini flashback on her and Taka's conversation.

.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

"You one day will have someone who loves you as much as you love them! You could have a house, pets, and maybe some kids! It would be-" His voice suddenly went silent. "It's would be the happiest thing to happen in the world, right? I mean you would have everything life could offer." He began to sniffle. "It would be perfect." 

Would it be perfect? No one could ever be as perfect as you Kiyotaka. Even I know that.

And I was trained to be perfect.

.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

"Junko heard us. She listened to all of our conversations. I knew I had a good reason to not let him tell me his past. Junko would only use it against us. Especially him!" Mukuro thought to herself. 

"How about tomorrow!" Junko had a clipboard in her hand and was writing down plans. 

"T-tomorrow?" Mukuro stuttered. 

"Oh you're right Muki! I need one of you to propose! I think I know what to do! Move along! I got planning to do! Tomorrow I will pick a dress and the next day will be the wedding!" She got all giggly, shoved the dark haired twin out the door and slammed it shut. Mukuro could hear Junko squeal as the room was filled with noise, most likely from Junko looking for supplies.

"How will I ever tell Taka?"

***********************************************************

Junko made some noise and waited until she heard her sister's heels clicking away.

"Perfect! Just the right way to cause more despair." She went out into the hallway into a show room. She had a stage set up with one single pole in the middle. There were three empty chairs with cuffs attached to the arm rests and front two legs. To the left side of the chairs from the stage was a small piano to play during her performance. She had a planned performance, but she needed to get the three special people. She could only pick up one, but if she called her peasants. Ah yes! Her peasants! She looked up at a tiny television, where security camera would be, and shouted, "Hey Nanami! Where are my special guests? Have they woken up yet?" Nanami's face lit up on the screen and yawned. 

"Oh Junko." She looked very disappointed to see the despair obsessed woman looking at her. "Owada seemed to finally cried himself to sleep, Yamada and Leon are still asleep as well. There is one problem though.."

"Well, what is it!?" Junko asked impatiently.

Nanami rolled her eyes and continued, "None of them will let go of the bodies."

"Well duh! I showed them the dead bodies of the person they loved the most! And besides, they are knocked out! That sleeping gas I gave them had to do the trick! Even if it gave them the despair they needed! I'll just get my peasants to lift them up here! Oh! And did you finish the hologram I asked you to program?"

"Of course, but since there will be physical contact, what should I have it do?" 

Junko's eye twitched, "You make it touch him, flirt with him! Be all grabby! Geez!" 

"Of course Junko. It is finished now." 

"Ooooo! Goody! I will set up! See ya later!" She waved goodbye and whistled, interrupting Nanami's goodbye. The despairs came to the showroom. Peko still had marks from when Junko threw her across the room. Even in a despair form, Fuyuhiko had a protective personality towards Peko. "Okay peasants! I need the strongest of you to get Owada, Yamada, and Kuwata from their respective rooms and lock them up to these chairs! Make sure they DO NOT wake up!"

Nekomaru went to get Owada since he was one of the heaviest men, and easier to pick up than Yamada for the moment. His large hands pushed open the door to see Mondo cuddling the "body" of Taka with tear marks staining his eyes. His eyeliner was a bit smudged and his normal pompadour was ruined. The man had a grip on the fake body. Nekomaru had to force his hands from the body with all of his might and lift the sad, broken hearted male to the showroom. Nidai finally made it to the showroom to see Yamada and Leon already in their chairs sleeping. 

"You took too long, so Ibuki and Peko Peko got jello man and lion hair to his chair!" The look of astonishment was on Nekomaru's face. He sure was speechless about that for sure. Peko gave a small smile as they locked Mondo up to the chair in the middle. Hifumi was to his left and Leon was to his right. 

"Thank you glorious peasants! Now scram!" They nodded and took their orders. 

After all, they were just peasants.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

"Hey Taka, what are you doing?" Ishimaru looked at me with his beautiful crimson eyes starin' up at me. He had a familiar book in his hands that I have seen him carry all over the place since we were kids. We were sittin' in a sandbox beside a playground so that would make sense. His outfit was slightly different too, he had his normal button up, but it had no badges or anything else on it. His shorts were about knee length and matched his button up. 

'This is elementary' I thought. 'I have never seen him like this, but in the first grade.' I remembered when we would go on the swings and push each other or sit under a tree and Taka would read to me. I had other friends of course, but Taka had none. He only had me. My dumbass "friends" used to bully the poor kid and I would have to protect him. That's how it always was and always will be. I never minded it, it actually made me feel like I had some other purpose in life. At home I would do some reckless shit and have my brother scold me, but I was just a kid. It was just what we did. 

"Owada-kun? Are you there? Please come back to Earth Owada-kun!" My mind went back to normal and I just stuttered. 

"Y-yes I'm here!" 'Geez! Was I always like that around him as a kid? Some loser I was.' Now, I have the confidence to tell the man that I came back into reality. 

"Well, to answer the question you asked earlier, I was thinking."  
I sat down besides him, not giving a damn if I got sand on my pants.

"About what?" 

"I have good news and bad news." He looked at me and I urged him to go on. He sighed and finally told me, "The bad new is that I'm moving." His eyes had tears in them that were threatening to fall. He sniffed and continued, "But, at least I can finish the year with you until then." He voice cracked with sadness as he crawled over to me and hugged my younger body. I had no control over my dream, this was a nostalgic dream for me, and only me. I hugged him tight and rocked him back and forth. This would always calm him down when he got emotional. The teacher would always get me to calm him down during class. At least it was better there than later on. In middle school or high school, I would have been called a fag. Would I give a shit? Well, yea. I probably would. 

"It's okay Kyoudai! I'll be here waitin' for you!" I tried to reassure him to the best of my abilities, but I didn't think it was workin' out well.

"B-but Owada-kun, what if we never see each other again!? I'll be so lonely and you're my first friend! I can't make others! They will hate me!" Whatever my younger self was feelin', I was feelin' it too. I honestly had no idea how I became a well behaved boy into a strong man who would often get in fights over stupid things. Maybe Taka did bring out the best in me. My younger body kept huggin' the young Taka in a tight grip, as if I was actually thinkin' that I would never see him again. 

"It's fine Taka! We can hang out right? I'm sure you won't move far!" I paused for a moment and then silently continued, "Right?" Those sad, red eyes looked at me. The tears made his eyes look like glass. I could slightly see myself through the tears. I didn't see younger me though, I saw the older version of me. The one that was currently dreaming. The same broken hearted person, that was dreaming about a time when life was carefree. Full of innocence, adolescence. A time where time itself was never thought of. We had no idea that these tiny moments in life would make memories for years to come, we just knew that we were havin' a good time. A good time that would last in our brains. 

"Hey Owada-kun." 

"Yea kyoudai? You know you could just call me Mondo."

"Well Mondo," He shuffled around in my lap and looked at me face to face. His eyes leveled and lookin' at mine. He furrowed his damn eyebrows and gripped my shirt. "Whatever happens to us, just know that you will feel it. If I come back, I hope you will know it." It was a heart to heart conversation. How come I never remembered this conversation? Was this erased with our school memories too, or did I forget who my best friend was? 

"Please don't forget me Mondo. Promise me?" 

"I promise Kiyotaka. I will never forget you."

How sweet that would've been,

If I never forgot. 

I'm sorry Taka.

I broke our promise.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

"Hey Sayaka! Wait up!" I was running after that beautiful blue haired woman with the voice of an angel. We were back in Hope's Peak and running around throughout the courtyard. We passed by Sakura and Hina going out for their morning jog. Ishimaru, who told us to be careful so he wouldn't have to write us up. A couple of third years and first years who casually waved at us. All I wanted was Sayaka. Things were wonderful before the tragedy. This was the past, this is how I wanted it to be. It was around springtime I assume and we were getting ready to go to the Sakura fest. It was a thing they did every year as a school tradition. The couples would have a date at the festival while other students would get in groups and travel around the festival. At least I think that's how it went, figuring that was my first time going. 

"You're going to have to run faster than that baseball boy!" She shouted as she whipped her hair onto Naegi, who just happened to stand there, and kept running. For an idol, she could run. I was still behind her in this little game of tag. 

"Oh, I'm going to get you Sayaka!" I told her and myself that. The small breeze that suddenly came cooled me off a bit. I then began to pick up speed and ran right behind the girl of my dreams (quite literally!). 

She didn't seem to notice me until I grabbed her by the waist and threw our bodies onto the grass. I made sure to turn our bodies enough so that I would have her land on me instead of breaking her back or something. The impact gave me some pain, but not enough to ruin our trip.

Sayaka used her hands on either side of my chest to lift herself up, giving me a good look at hers, and raised her voice with a giggle,

"Ow! Leon! Why did you do that!?" I gave myself a look in her eyes to see a version of myself with blood and bruises all over. Pink stains were all over my body and I just looked like shit. I blinked and the reflection in her blue eyes. 

I thought to myself, "What the actual fuck?" I shook it off and I gave her a smile. 

"Well it was either you or me and since I'm a gentleman, I wasn't going to let you injure yourself. Aren't I the perfect boyfriend?" I had to remind myself that we were a couple at this point. I believe this was close to our two month anniversary. Mondo was going to confess to Ishimaru during the festival. I believe during the fireworks? It wasn't any of my business. I was going to make this one of the best days my girl has ever had! What kind of festival, where we have the whole day to ourselves, wouldn't be awesome for our date? Besides, the other students were doing it too! 

Sayaka wrapped her arms around my neck and gazed at me. Those eyes were even more beautiful than the sky or the ocean. They captured me and kept me staring into them. She was perfect. 

"Leon, you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for! You know I can handle a fall! It won't kill me!" She began to laugh and I joined her. 

"Hey! You two, we have to get to the assembly before we go anywhere!" Hina's voice jumped me back into "reality" and I put my arm around Sayaka's thighs and held her like a toddler. She made a surprise gasp and held me closer. I could feel my face getting warmer as Hina impatiently grabbed my free arm and dragged me to where our headmaster was waiting for the rest of us. 

"Are you ready to go on the trip love?" Sayaka softly whispered in my ear. 

"Of course, and you are going to have the best time there! I'm positive! You won't be bored for one second and I'll make sure of that!" I really was sticking to my word. At least the old Leon was. The new Leon was only having this dream. The new Leon could only watch his old self having the time of his life with his girlfriend. A girlfriend in which he murdered. A girlfriend that was missing. All I wanted as the new Leon was her. She was my everything. 

She giggled and said, "I bet you won't! I could never get bored of you, I love you." 

I chuckled before whispering in her ear, "I love you too."

If she was my everything and she was gone then...

I had nothing.....Right?

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

There she was. The one girl that could win against any 2-D girl out there! Her words could pack a punch, her lies could fool anyone, she eyes could give the most wicked glare, but in my eyes, she was the best thing ever to not be on paper! Ah yes! It was the only woman with those traits that everyone could recognise! The one and only Celestia Ludenburg! In my room! Giving me the most pleasant glare that she could give! She never visited me before, but I could recall this day like no other! 

I was thinking of new ideas for my concept art that was going to be used in my new fan fiction. I had no ideas until she barged in my room. 

"YAMADA!" She shouted so loud I fell out of my chair to see her body towering over my shaking body. 

"Y-yes mistress?" I stuttered out still shaking like a leaf. 

"Get up! I have a request for you!" I got up from the floor and looked her straight in the eyes. It was as if there was a picture of herself in my art style in her eyes. I never had drawn such a beautiful thing before, but I could see it in her eyes. I looked around to see if she saw something close to It on my walls. I left out a huff of confusion and I looked at her again. This time, she gave a small smirk. She walked over to my bed and sat on it. She just invited herself in and made herself feel at home. Why I couldn't recall a time when she had done this before. That was when it hit me, the windows were not bolted in and there were no security cameras in my room! This was before the tragedy of course! This had to be true! In all of my quests, this had to be the best ending! I got to see my beautiful Celeste again! 

She spoke again to me, "Since you are so wonderful at art," Wonderful!? She has never given me a compliment like that before! Was I in a higher rank now? "I would like you to draw me in your best art style. I would like you to surprise me." Surprise her as well!? This honestly felt to good to be true! 

"Alright Miss Ludenburg, how would you like to pose?" She gave a hum in thought as she laid on my bed and tried multiple poses until she got one she liked. I gave no attention at why she chose the pose. It was where and what she was at. 

"Yamada, I want you to draw me like those French girls, but you perverted stuff. Got it? And make sure you don't make me one of your fantasy girls. I am a princess in my castle full of vampire butlers. Make all of the colors dark, no rainbow shit. Perhaps you could use charcoal for that job?" She honestly was saying so much to me, but I had to keep my attention up if I wanted her to praise me for my work. 

"Will do Miss Ludenburg!" I began to work on the simple anatomy, then the outline. For once in my life, she didn't seem impatient. She just laid there staring at me the whole time. Was she trying to pressure me? Her attacks were always super effective towards mine! 

It took me about an hour and an half to perfect my art. I looked at it and looked at her. This art looked like the one I saw in her eyes earlier! Could it be possible that her eyes could tell the future? 

"Well, are you finally done Yamada?" 

"Of course Miss Ludenburg!" 

"Well let me see it!" I gulped. I grabbed the paper and walked over to her.

It was quite a complex picture. I had to make the shading perfect! I added some vampire butlers in my art style and I even made myself in it. She was laying on a day bed with me holding her one hand while the other was on her waist. I gave her the same expression she gave me. She was winking and had a small smile. There was a fireplace on the side, having the light on her face. I added a chandelier on top and the walls were grey with the brick pattern. I had to say that this was my magnum opus! 

I quickly handed her the paper and she looked at it! She raised an eyebrow at first glance, then she gave me the biggest smile in the history of Celeste Ludenburg! 

"Yamada, this is amazing. I am now in your debt so.." She grabbed her bag and opened it. She pulled out a silver dish, and then a Diet Coke. "Your Coke Mr. Yamada." I never felt so special in my life. I gently took the Diet Coke and drank nearly half of it. I then gave Celestia the biggest hug ever. She attempted to hug back and then pushed away. 

"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you!"

The Alpha and The Omega could never be killed! 

Unless it is for the one person he loves I suppose..

But that was in the past...

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a month! I got so caught up with other things and I really didn't want to make you guys wait! I had to wait until I was in a place for inspiration! I will get cracking on this next chapter! Fun Fact: the title was the hardest thing for this chapter!
> 
> -Love, Skitty.


	6. Chapter 6: Tell Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I want to warn you guys about a sensitive topic in this chapter. There will be a mention of a stillbirth in this chapter. If you feel uncomfortable about this topic I advise you guys to not read this then! I will give final warnings for when the mention pops up!)

The sounds of shuffling around the ballroom and orders being shouted made Mukuro sigh. Her sister was serious about this wedding thing. She had a few days to tell Taka about the news. Her sister kept her busy with picking a dress and then showing her different decorations. It was all too much for Mukuro. She didn't want to marry him. She loved Makoto. She knew she had to let go someday, but there was proof that her sister knew that. Junko deliberately tricked Mukuro into saying that she loved Taka. Junko knew that she wanted to protect him. 

The ballroom had tables with white cloth draped over them, the banners were oddly enough black and white. The floor were beige tiles and red roses were essentially everywhere.  
Mukuro clenched her skirt and tried to walk past her sister. Junko obviously noticed this and pulled Mukuro in for a hug. 

"Oooh Muki! Aren't you excited for your wedding! You'll get married to the man of your dreams! I knew you two had something back at that shitty school! You can't hide anything from me sister!" Mukuro really couldn't hide anything from her younger sister. It never was twin intuition. Junko always invaded her privacy whenever she pleased. Mukuro never had a safe place. Her secrets were always leaked and her parents never cared. She swore they only loved Junko. Her parents always blamed Mukuro when it was Junko's doing. She sometimes wished that someone like Ishimaru would be related to her, but she loved her sister. As much as she sometimes wished she had different parents as well, she couldn't get rid of the only ones she had. 

Junko got irritated with Mukuro suddenly spacing out on her and grabbed her breast. 

"Eh!?" Mukuro screeched and attempted to grab Junko by the wrist before Junko whipped her arm away and laughed. 

"Your tits are so small, they fit in my hands! Geez girl! You better hope that the hall monitor doesn't want a handful of boob!" That was another thing. Junko always made fun of her body. It wasn't her fault that her genetics gave her a smaller frame. She had embarrassingly asked Junko for fake breasts to look more like her sister for the killing game. The answer she got was,

"Like hell I'll let someone like you look like me! You got nothing like me bitch! It's either this or nothing! Now scram you slut!"

"Why did you grab me there Junko?" Mukuro softly questioned. Junko just raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"I was just feeling your tits." A soft glare was given by Mukuro to her twin. Junko rolled her eyes and finally told her, "Fine! You spaced out and I wanted to get your attention! Sheesh! Don't do that shit around me! Especially near your wedding day! Oh! And I have to tell you one more thing: you can't see Ishimaru until you get wed at the altar!" That shocked Mukuro. She had to tell him, but now Junko prevented that! "Sorry sister! It's just a tradition! Don't want bad luck on your wedding!" Those words kept repeating in Mukuro's mind.

"Sorry sister! It's just a tradition!"

"Sorry sister! It's just a tradition!"

"Sorry sister! It's just a tradition!"

Just a tradition huh? This wasn't true love. This shouldn't be their destiny. They weren't meant to be! He had someone else to love! He was still searching for his soulmate! She may have not known who it was, but he looked like he mattered a lot to Ishimaru. She couldn't ruin that! It would be criminal! She needed to tell Ishimaru the news. He had no idea this was happening! Mukuro realized that Junko was no longer around her and was shouting orders at the despairs. 

"Put the vases at the center of the tables! You! Put those roses here! C'mon people we don't have all day here!"

Mukuro slid around the corner and ran to the basement. Well at least tried before she saw a light emit from Junko's office. Curious, she slowly opened the door and just stared. The screen in front of her showed three girls in separate cages. They all looked familiar to Mukuro, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
The brown haired girl began to wake up and looked around frantically. Mukuro looked at the camera number.  
Cam 36.

"That was the room next to Ishimaru, so his camera number must have been Cam 35." thought Mukuro. She never got to look directly at the cameras because Junko was always staring at them. She looked at the other cameras and she saw more captives. Cam SHOWROOM. In the showroom? What was she exactly planning? What would she need the showroom for? She scanned for other interesting things until she saw the altar where all of the flowers were placed, a bunch of seats and tape on some of them to show that they are reserved. Who else would be coming to this wedding? 

"Hello?" Mukuro looked back at camera 36 and saw the brown haired girl shouting. "Anyone here?" 

She was to busy investigating the girls when she heard a much louder voice.

"Mondo! Leon! Yamada!" For some reason she remembered her. The only one who could win a fight against her. With the tall woman there was a smaller girl that approached her. 

"They are gone Sakura! It's only us now! What if they got murdered?!" The small girl had tears running down her cheeks and her hands waving wildly. 

"Mondo, Yamada, and Leon? Where have I heard that name before?" Mukuro thought aloud. They had to be in her class. All of them. Mukuro never watched the "killing game" after she died. Junko always had her out of the room. She began to believe that Junko erased her memories too. It wouldn't be the first time. 

And it certainly wouldn't be the last thing Junko would try to bring despair.

*********************************************************** 

We were both tied back in chairs in the darkest room imaginable. I thought my sister's closet was bad. Kyoko stayed silent the entire time. We were both sitting in silence until we heard a shuffling sound. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The shuffling continued. This was a simulation right? The shuffling noises must be fake then! 

"Naegi, just ignore it. It's probably part of Enoshima's simulation." I wish I could see her beautiful face, but I might as well be in my sister's closet. The shuffling continued and got closer and closer. Sweat was dripping down my face and I felt my face getting warmer and warmer. I honestly bet that Kirigiri wasn't worrying at all. The noise got closer. So close that I could hear breathing. One thing I wasn't ready for was the fact that that force took me down to the ground with me screaming. 

"Fucking hell!" The voice shouted.

"Togami?" Kirigiri and I questioned immediately. He must have been tied up too and tried to find a way out. I mean he was struggling for ten minutes straight around us. 

Kirigiri sighed and then asked, "You too Togami?" If I could see her face, I'm pretty sure she had, at the very least, an eyebrow raised. 

"That stupid fashionista bitch thinks she can take over! I'll show her! She's just a commoner as the rest of you!"

I immediately frowned and said, "Thanks Togami. I guess you haven't changed." 

"I guess not." Kirigiri finally concluded with me. We all sat in silence for a few moments. I was thinking how it ever came to this. We were happy. Why would someone want to take that away? I lost everyone. I was supposed to make sure no one else could've gotten hurt. I failed. I broke my promise.

"Hello? Are you guys still in here?" Is that-

"What do you want Enoshima?" Kirigiri said with ice in her voice. The green lit screen illuminated above us and it showed the woman running the show. Junko Enoshima. 

"Oh Kyoko!" She swooned with her hands on each cheek. " Don't be so cold! "

Togami scoffed, "Just spit it out already! You want to tell us something!" We were all getting impatient , that's true. I could see it on their faces. The blue eyed girl just rolled her eyes and continued her sentence.

"Well, you guys are welcome to a beautiful wedding! You guys get the front row seats! Won't it be so nice to see a wedding! It has been too long since you guys have seen something nice!" I looked over at Kirigiri and she still had a poker face, which in this case I'm pretty sure she was in thought. Togami, on the other hand, just looked angrily at Junko like he wanted to rip her head off. 

Kirigiri looked up a Junko and calmly asked her, "Who is being wed?"

Junko's eyes sparkled as she squealed, "Only my sister and a dear friend of her's! You guys like my sister don't you? If you say no you might as well jump off a cliff!" 

Togami wasted no time saying, "Okay, see you guys later." And having Kirigiri and me about "No!". I got that he didn't want to go anywhere near Junko or her sister, but this would become an opening for us. 

"Well the wedding is in two days, so I will get you guys to the dressing rooms because I already have all of your sizes! How easy and simple! So yea, I'll get your suits and dresses, see how they look on you, and then kick you back in here! Toodles!" She then began to giggle like crazy and then disconnected from the screen.

Once again we were in a dark silence.

I wonder who's getting married to Mukuro? I always thought she had a crush on me. I supposed she moved on. The least I could do is be happy for her and her groom, whoever it is.

"Well I guess she is coming to get us soon-" I was cut off by music playing. 

Ting! Ting! Ting-Ting! Ting!

The music emitted from the ceiling and we all looked up.

"Isn't this song by the Surpremes?" Togami immediately questioned after the "Tings". 

Kirigiri then said, "No, they sing Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow."

Then I joined the debate, "No, they sing Baby Love Kirigiri."

"Then who sings Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow!?" Togami slightly snapped.

"I don't know! Kirigiri, do you know?!"

"Nope."

I could tell that Togami rocked his chair because it sounded like pounding. 

"Heh, kinda reminds me of when Mondo would smack his head against his desk and groan whenever we would get homework." I thought. Then sudden realization hit me, " How do I know that? Am I getting my memory back?" Maybe I can figure this out right here and now so Junko won't have this happen for much longer. I was having my moment of realization until the voices came back and they were loud.

"No, it can't be the Dixie-Cups!"

"Sure it could be."

"Kirigiri, it can't! I swear they sing something else!"

I sighed, they should've known it's The Crystals.

************************************************************

"What the fuck is this!?!?" I woke up to screeching. I sat straight up to see Celeste enraged and screaming in a metal cage. I looked around to find Hina and I found myself in the same situation. 

"Celeste? Why are you screaming?" Hina grumbled as she sat up. We were all in separate cages. I didn't remember going in them though. Then again my head was going through some excruciating pain and the music suddenly playing didn't help either.

"Isn't this The Exciters?" Hina had finally woken up and cleared her throat.

Celeste stopped what she was doing and listened for a bit before putting a smirk on her face and replied with, " Indeed it is. Who else could it be? " I had plenty of thoughts about that one. I had remembered when Makoto couldn't get it right in middle school. I wonder if he has remembered, or he was still getting it wrong. I huffed in frustration. That would be unbearable. 

"Hey I have an idea!" Hina interrupted my thoughts with her cheerful shout. I giggled, I love that girl like a sister. She was like the sister I never had. Well, would've had. 

Celeste ceased her pounding on the cage and huffed, " Okay. It's not like we can do anything else. What shall we talk about?"  
Hina and I hummed in thought for a few seconds until Hina snapped her fingers and shouted, "Siblings!"

"But Hina," Celeste started, " You're the only one that has a sibling. Sayaka and I don't have sib-"

"I had a sibling." I interrupted sadly. Hina and Celeste took notice of my tone and gave each other looks. 

"Hey Sayaka, we can switch topics if you want. I had no idea that you could get sad thinking about something like this? Are you worried that your sibling is in danger too? I'm worried that my brother is out there in danger, but we have to have hope! Hope ca-"

(Last warning guys! If you are sensitive to the topic of stillbirth, please skip this part until you see another note like this!)

"It's fine Hina, I should trust you guys. I'll tell you what happened to my sister." We all got in a triangle and Hina held my hand. She kept waving her hand at Celeste as to say, "Take it". Celeste kept scooting away until she bumped into me and my hand. A large sigh and an eye roll and then she was holding my hand. Aoi gave Celeste the puppy dog eyes and I knew that she couldn't refuse then. She didn't. Celeste held Hina's hand and a small smile appeared on her face with a small blush. I giggled and cleared my throat.

"Well now I should tell you, this was very traumatic in my life, but it encouraged me to move on. My sister, well...She was a stillborn baby. I begged for ages for a little sister and so when my parents told me that my mother was pregnant, I was so excited. I would draw mini family portraits of what we would look like. I drew concept art of what my sister would possibly look like when she got older," Hina and Celeste nodded, Hina already having a few tears on her. I continued, "I was just so happy and excited. Impatient as well. I would often shout about when my baby sister would come. Things were going well and my mom went into labor. I was at school when that happened, so when the office called my down and told me, I squealed. They then asked me if I wanted to go and I shouted "yes yes yes!". One of the staff was kind enough to drive me there and asked for my mother at the counter. They told us the room, but whispered something in the teacher's ear that made their smile go away. I didn't pay attention to it, I just wanted to see my new sister. 

Unfortunately, that when things turned the wrong way. You see, as I went to the door, the doctor stood outside and asked me," Are you Miss Sayaka Maizono?" I said, "Yep that's me!" He knelt down to my level and told me, "I'm sorry Sayaka, your baby sister didn't make it." I broke. What did he mean "Didn't make it?" How could she not! I didn't know a stillbirth was a thing! I only knew what a miscarriage was! You guys have no idea how horrible I felt. It got worse when I walked in the room to see my parents crying and the small baby that was my sister. I was only six at the time. Six! What kind of six year old deserved this!? She was so small and fragile, but she was gone. Apparently, my mother had a term stillbirth, but the cause was unknown. " I had spewed so much that I needed a small break. 

I started again, "Ever since, my mother left due to depression and I was alone with my loving father. He had to work a lot so I was mostly home alone and I turned to t.v. I saw all of those pop stars and told myself," I want to be like that. I want to do it for my sister and I will succeed!" That's what I always told myself, "Do it for your sister." To be honest Hina, I used to envy you for that, and Makoto. The only person I could connect with is Mondo. We both lost our siblings in a tragic manner. I guess it was one of those, "Some things weren't meant to be." 

(The warning is over, you can keep reading! Enjoy!)

The tears that were running down Aoi's face were huge and it seemed never ending. It looked like as if I could see memories of me in them. I was so young, so naive. We all were. We didn't give a care in the world. Now that we were teenagers, possibly adults due to us losing our memories, we see the world in a dark manner. It wasn't sunshine, smiles and rainbows. It was a world where the sky was red, riots were everywhere, and despair was in the air. We were no longer safe in the clutches of our loving parents, now we were by ourselves and left to fend for ourselves. Hina was an example of this. She was so bubbly and happy and now she doesn't really talk to anyone but us. She doesn't reply to Junko anymore, she just tries to talk to us. Sometimes I heard her cry for Sakura. All was lost, but oddly enough, all was calm. It was creepy. The song, "Tell Him" was still playing in an endless loop. I was stuck weren't I? 

"Hey beauties! Had some nice beauty sleep? I sure hope you did because you will be trying some dresses on! Oh wait I completely forgot!", Junko had visited us through her computer screen above our cages and began to talk to us. This time she had an announcement for us. The sound of trumpets filled the air and confetti fell all over us. I took a piece of confetti from the ground and read the very small text:

All of you are formally invited to the wedding of two best friends! Kiyotaka and his best friend!!! Be sure to attend or else you die! 

Taka and best friend having a wedding? I squealed internally.

"Omg! Is it him and Mondo!?" I thought. I looked around to see anyone else's reactions, but I was given frowns by Hina and Celeste. That's when I knew something was up and it wasn't just my intuition. 

"Nice font huh? Well thank you! I picked it myself! I hope you guys are excited for the wedding like I am! I will also pick you guys up soon and you get what you get! Beggars can't be choosers!" Her voice went away as I still stared at the confetti in my hands. 

"So it isn't Taka and Mondo huh?" I slowly broke the silence. 

Celeste shook her head in anger, "It's fucking Junko! Why would she give them what they want!? She said beggars can't be choosers! That bitch has the nerve to invite us to one of her weddings and give all of us her despair!" It was humorous to hear Celeste mock Junko's voice on the word, "Despair". 

Hina was also mad. I was surprised that she caught on quicker than I had. Then again, we didn't have Kirigiri to assist us with this or else I think she would have just said," Something doesn't line up. " or something like that. 

"I can't believe that she would have the nerve to do that!" Hina was huffing with anger, but something told me told me that we overlooked a huge detail.

"Wait! Taka's here!?" Thanks Hina. She looked just as shocked as me. Celeste on the other hand formed an 'o' with her hand in front of her mouth and her eyes ever so slightly widened. 

"This now gives us the possibility that Mondo is also here." I raised an eyebrow. She continued, "This is Junko we are talking about and if she made this all holographic, should she have captured all of us?" I supposed that could have been a possibility. 

Hina chirped out, "Maybe Makoto and Kirigiri will save us! They have to had been the only ones not captured! They will come soon! I know it!" Like I said, Hina is a wonderfully naive woman and oh how I wished she was right. Celeste too gave some hope as well. Ever since I saw her fight at Sakura's trial, I have always kept these words in thought:

Go west young Hina.

************************************************************

Chihiro was shivering next to Sakura as they walked through the halls. This was a new place for them, but Sakura Ogami was never thought to have been scared before. Chihiro kept mumbling prayers for each of his friends.

"Please be safe Mondo, please be safe Makoto, please be safe Taka..." And so on he went rambling while he held on to Sakura's large bicep. 

Sakura was still slightly enraged, but learned to tone down after a quick session of meditation with Chihiro, who was still freaked out then. Sakura had a feeling she was somewhere special when she heard music.

"Ah, Chihiro listen, it's the Exciters." Chihiro looked up from his folded hands and cracked a tiny smile. Many kids bullied him for liking a woman's singing group and "girl songs". He mentally wished he had someone like Mondo or Sakura to help him through his tough times. He was glad he had them with him..had them. He sighed. Why couldn't he have a happy life with his friends? Not in some simulation, not in a school that they would have to live in until they rot, no. They kept walking until the hallway lead to a broken down city. 

"Chihiro, I think we went the wrong way, we should turn back." Chihiro nodded and they went to turn around. Sakura began to look around frantically, the hallway had disappeared. Where the door used to be was then apart of a worn down building. Sakura cursed under her breath and wrapped her arm around Chihiro for protection. It was her duty to keep him safe. Chihiro looked up from his hands and above him, there was a wall with all of the portraits of them. Most of them were still covered in bloody X's. 

"Look Sakura, there are our portraits!" , Chihiro looked over at Sakura who was staring at one particular student's, Aoi Asahina's. Still without blood or any markings, the martial artist out her hand out to the picture. From her perspective, she was gently stroking Asahina's cheek with her thumb.

"My dear Hina." Sakura softly murmured, "We will find you and the rest of our friends. I promise you." 

Chihiro also looked back up at the portraits and found Mondo and Ishimaru's side by side, both with bloody X's and broken hearts. His eyes became like saucers, broken hearts? Did they hate each other? 

"Chihiro, look how she lights up the wall

My dear Asahina

So far away from me but I

know her heart belongs to me

I adore you, I love you Asahina

Your my queen of the night, so still, so bright

Someone as beautiful as she, could love an ogre like me

Love always finds a way Chihiro, it's true

And I love you Asahina. " Chihiro looked at Sakura in astonishment, is that how highly she thought about Hina? Sakura began to hum a solo then. It sounded so familiar in Chihiro's past, like he heard Sakura and Hina associated with that tune.

"I'm sorry for singing so suddenly Chihiro. It's just I think of my dear Asahina whenever I think about that song." Sakura apologized to Chihiro, but the programmer didn't think it was necessary. He knew how it felt when you were connected to someone and had a special song for them. Chihiro had a song for a special someone, if only he remembered them. Chihiro's one true love, was only remembered to be like Mondo. He knew why he had kissed Mondo, it was because he thought of the one true love. The only memory that was detailed was that he was also a biker for the Crazy Diamonds. 

"It's fine. I do the same thing from time to time." He lied. If only reality was like the movies. 

Sakura had her grip tight on Chihiro and looked around, "We should find some shelter." The boy broke from his trance and gave a shaken nod. 

They took a careful walk around the apocalyptic streets. Chihiro began to see a different world where the streets were empty around nighttime. He saw himself and a slightly taller male with white hair gracefully dancing under the streetlight.

"So this is love, hmm

So this is love

So this is what makes life divine

I'm all aglow, hmm

And now I know" The slightly taller male joined and put his hands on the other Chihiro's waist. Chihiro felt his waist. The touch felt to real to him, just like the illusion he was seeing.

"The key to all heaven is mine

My heart has wings, hmm

And I can fly

I'll touch every star in the sky" Chihiro and the white haired man's hands were together and raised above them as to touch the sky. Who was this man though?

"So this is the miracle

That I've been dreaming of," As they both sang together, their faces were so close. Their breaths were possibly felt between them. 

"Hmm, hmm

So this is love." On the last note, they shared a kiss and Chihiro began to see the real world again.

"Chihiro? Chihiro!" 

Chihiro finally came back to reality, "Huh? I'm sorry!" 

Sakura gave him a worried look and motioned for the small male to come over where she was. 

"I want you to see someone." Chihiro raised an eyebrow and came in. A figure hugged him tightly and began to sob.

"Chihiro! I thought you were dead!" 

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The figure got off of Chihiro. It was the same man he had that daydream about! The white hair, the short height compared to Sakura. What was his name? 

His expression showed shock and he raised his voice, "Chihiro! It's me! Takemichi Yukimaru!" Chihiro froze. That name sounded so familiar! Yukimaru knelt down and caressed the programmer's hand. "Please Chihiro! Please remember me!" He pleaded. Chihiro looked down in sadness and told him,

"I'm sorry. I do not remember you, but I will still be your friend!" He still looked upset and Sakura put her hand on Yukimaru's shoulder. 

"We have lost our memories Yukimaru, so it would be understandable that he doesn't remember you and neither will I."

Yukimaru huffed, "It would make sense, only Mondo would remember me though." 

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I'm his right hand man! And I was captured for some sort of video because I was the person he was closest to!"

Sakura and Chihiro both whispered, "The motive videos!"

Takemichi scratched his head, "Is that what that was for? I was in a damned room for a whole day. Never got an explanation why...those fuckers."

"Wait! Does that mean our families are safe?" Chihiro was extremely worried about both of his parents. 

Takemichi carefully ruffled Chihiro's hair, "Of course. If I'm here, then your parents are safe and your.." Takemichi pointed at Sakura and trailed off unsure of who she was looking for. 

"I'm looking for two people. My beloved Aoi and my dear, Kenshiro." 

"You and Aoi got separated? How did this all happen?"

"Well," Chihiro started, "Its a long story."

Takemichi just stood there waiting and motioned his hands, "Go on."

"Before we graduated, we lost our memories and were forced to participate in a killing game. This mechanic bear, Monokuma, watched our every move and gave us motives for each murder. Our first motive was the video that you were in, then our secrets, money, and someone being the mole for Monokuma. I did not make it."

Takemichi's face began to get slightly red with anger, "Who the hell killed you! I will pound their face in when I see them!"

Sakura simply stated, "It was Mondo, but he felt horrible for doing it and got executed." 

"W-wah!? Mondo!? What drove him to do such a thing? I would hope that Taka would keep him in check!" 

Chihiro put his head down and quietly said, "Taka was murdered afterwards." 

Takemichi got silent and out his hand on Chihiro's shoulder, "Well we are all here now and no one is gonna get hurt anymore." That felt relaxing to Chihiro and Takemichi felt relaxed, but something was still bothering him on the inside.

"Will I ever see my sweet Chihiro the same ever again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry for having this So long! I didn't have my tablet for a month and writing on the computer isn't the same for me! Also this chapter is shorter than the others!
> 
> Love, Skitty


	7. Chapter 7: From A Dance To Three Ladies In A Cage!

"There is nothing better than preparing for the best performance of the century! No hope son of a bitches would be able to withstand my beauty!" Junko threw her arms in the air as Mukuro got dressed and Peko stood there. 

"Um Junko, where is the hologram you requested form Nanami?" Mukuro wore some blue lingerie that completely covered her chest. Her sister simply refused to have her chest sticking out because she "had nothing to show". She had dark blue panties, for the person she was assigned to had a girlfriend who like blue. She had no idea who they were, but her sister's demands were applied to her. 

Junko scoffed," That bitch made it, but it wasn't good enough to cause despair for our audience! We need something real! Something that can physically touch you! Make you aroused! A hologram is not for that job!" She herself wore red garter stockings and a binder. Mukuro slightly cocked her head in confusion. "Besides, we are going to use it for something else in this performance!" Mukuro kept staring at her sister and it took her a moment of two to have the nerve to say something to her sister.

"A binder? Aren't we supposed to be showing off our bodies?" Junko shot her an evil look and turned around to face her sister, "Well duh! This is an exception! The audience we have are going to see Peko's chest and possibly some of yours, but the person I'm dancing for is an odd one." 

"An odd one?" Mukuro thought. Unless it was kinky, she could maybe understand, but this was still different. 

"Our show starts soon Peko! Hurry your tool ass up!" The swordswoman slowly came out of the changing room with black lingerie that had tiny red ribbons tied to it and lace was everywhere. The despair filled woman held her hands out and swooned, "Aw Peko! You look slutty like always!" Peko showed a slight frown and walked next to the smaller sister. 

Nanami appeared in a small hallway across the dressing rooms, "The boys are waking up! You need to start your performance soon!" Junko squealed. 

"Let's go cause despair ladies! We can't keep the audience waiting!" Mukuro and Peko sighed. Mukuro could tell that Peko didn't want to be there and was forced by Junko to do it or else. 

Why couldn't she live in a real world where her sister didn't exist and she could have loving parents that knew her for her real self?

Guess not in this reality.

************************************************************

My eyes finally opened and I took an immediate double take. I was no longer holding Sayaka's body, but her blood and my dried out tears were still there on my shirt.

"S-Sayaka? Where are you?" I tried to reach out and walk, but I felt restriction from going anywhere. I tried a couple few times before I looked down and I shouted.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I blinked a couple times and I looked to my right side. Mondo and Yamada looked at me as well and we all shared the look of rage in our eyes.

"So why the fuck are we all tied to chairs?" I snickered a bit hearing Mondo empathize the word 'fuck', but it was a good question at the time.

Yamada's glasses still held up surprisingly good, but he was still trying to push them up. 

"So" , I started, "Why is there a stage in front of us? Have you ever thought of that?" Mondo and Yamada looked at the stage with three poles aligned side by side. I slowly continued, "And the poles?" 

Yamada made whimpers and Mondo's eye twitched. I could tell he was pissed just like the rest of us. I didn't know what happened to Mondo or Yamada, but if it was anything like what happened to me they are probably sharing the same thoughts as me. I eventually got creeped out due to Yamada sweating a bunch.   
The lights then slightly shone on the stage and I was met with a figure I missed.

Sayaka Maizono

But with the sexiest lingerie I have ever seen

And it was dark blue. 

She and two other figures I totally recognised carried chairs to the stage and sat on them the opposite way facing us. Yamada was making a river of sweat and I'm pretty sure Mondo busted a nut just looking at Taka in the center with red lingerie, the garter stockings being kinda hidden due to his tall boots. Celeste was to the right of Taka and Sayaka was to the left of him, across from me. Then again, this was applied to everyone, for Taka was across from Mondo and Celeste was across from Yamada. His face looked like it was gonna explode from what he was seeing. It was very showy for Celeste, but she just wore black laced panties and a bra that had tiny red ribbons tied to it. It was nothing special to me. 

The music cued and they got of the chairs. A panel from the back of the stage slid down and I guessed the show began. They threw their chairs to the side as Taka was their leader. During the show I knew something wasn't right and the first clue was that Taka would never have dressed like this and neither would the girls in front of all three of us. The fact that we were tied up and I could have only assumed I had been knocked out for some time figuring that I remembered holding Sayaka's body before I passed out was another red flag. 

Sayaka groped her own chest and then flipped her own hair off of her shoulders, making it look like she had blue wings. I mostly paid attention to Sayaka, so I watched her chair being slid back to her and she was able to do a handstand, do a sideway split and landed on the chair. I immediately regretted feeling a sensation down in my pants, but the again I think Mondo and Yamada were already trying not to combust. 

Sayaka then put her hands on the padded seat of her chair and flipped herself off of the chair and met up at the front of the stage with the others. They all grabbed a cloth from their shoes and threw it over them like a curtain. The cloth flew to the other side of them and they all had nurse costumes. The music changed a bit and a stethoscope was in their hands. Sayaka felt her own heart and gasped. They all made a U-turn back to the poles. This was when we all knew what was coming next. The stunts that Sayaka did on that pole definitely showed me that she was flexable. Her legs wrapped around the silver pole like snakes on a tree branch. I looked slightly to the side and all of them had their own thing going on, but all of them had lots of flexibility. It went so fast that they slid down to the bottom, and got off. I thought we were done, but then the stethoscope turned into a jump rope and their outfits morphed into short skirts and crop tops. 

My angel's chest was the only thing I could basically stare at. Hers was poking out along with Celeste's small chest and Taka's..was Taka's I guessed. Sayaka skipped over to me with her skirt flying in the air so high I could see her underwear that she had on at the beginning of the performance. She did a crist cross and skipped back to her side of the stage. She did many tricks that I could have never done as a kid. (Then again I thought jump rope was gay.) She jumped and proceeded to wrap it around her ankle. I was confused when she moved her hips as she were handling a hula hoop. It went up like one too and then her outfit changed once more giving me a slight element of surprise. It was like watching a magic show, but with strippers that happened to be the people we loved. Perfect right? It would have been if we didn't see them dead before, but we pushed those thoughts away, happy to see them alive. Even more surprising, they were in maid costumes and they approached us! Sayaka sat in my lap and I felt myself get harder by the second.

"Oh Leon~" She moaned my name with her angelic voice and softly ruffled my hair. She purposely put her chest to my face and softly giggled from my hot breath on her boobs. God, I just wanted to rip the rope off of me and touch her everywhere. I wanted her to know how much she was mine, but something didn't feel right. In fact, I began to rock my chair back and forth and get free. It was proven to be hard since she was touching me everywhere.  
I heard Mondo making grunts and struggling to get anywhere. He was essentially just eating this up. I don't blame him, he would never get to see his hall monitor boyfriend like this. As for Yamada, I was and still am too scared to know what he was doing or thinking. 

"Don't you just love this Leon~?" No, I didn't. This can't be her.

"No I don't. This ain't you Sayaka! You're a fake!" 

She chuckled softly and purred at me, "I don't know what you're talking about Leon. It's just me. Maybe you just ne-" She paused and then shushed me. Her chest was crushed against my face again and I felt her hands fiddle with the ties. I felt the knot loosen and she bent over to get my ankles. Once she was finished, she grabbed my wrist, ditched her heels and made a run for it with me. 

She took me to a hallway and stopped at the end to it. The wall had a small keypad to it and she typed in the digits.

'11037'

'Access Granted'

I remembered Chihiro telling us that the way Sayaka wrote my name made it look like numbers, but how did "Sayaka" know? The door opened as she threw me in there with her and slammed the door shut. 

"Dude what the hell? Now tell me who the hell you are you bitch!" I hadn't seen the effects wear off since she ran to fast to get to the door and then opened it to throw us both in there. 

"I'm sorry. I'm Mukuro Ikusaba. I came to get you and your friends out of here and stop my sister from taking over the world. Who are you?" 

I lashed out on her. She disguised herself as my girlfriend! Why wouldn't I get mad at her? "I'm not telling you shit! Your sister kidnapped us and then you come looking like my girlfriend and trying to seduce me! Why should I trust you!?" She sighed and looked back at the door in fear. 

She turned to me and calmly said, "You know Taka right?" I nodded, not sure whether to trust her or not still. "I'm allies with him and I plan to help all of you. You just need to calm down and trust me." It was nearly impossible to tell what she was thinking about when telling me that. 

I huffed, "Fine, but don't pull that shit again! Now, what's the deal with the whole stripper thing?" 

"My sister had a sinister plan to trick all of you guys to fall in love with the fake us. We would have pulled you from your false sense of security since you would have thought that the person your closest to you has died. You guys would fall into despair from the confusion of it all and you would have been her puppets." I just stared at her with my mind completely blown. What kind of fucked up plan was that!? I knew her sister was insane, but this was a whole new blown proportion of insanity. 

"That's the most fucked up plan I have heard, but what about Mondo and Yamada!? Are they screwed? Mukuro looked away at the ground for a couple seconds, her actions reminding me of when Mondo would yell at Taka during the killing game. She took a slow, deep breath and looked at me with a hint of sorry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Leon, but I have no idea what plans my sister has up her sleeves. I only know so much and I can only tell so much to you guys before she finds out." I cocked and eyebrow at her and the thoughts of Mondo and Yamada becoming Junko's slaves filled me with a nightmarish feeling. I shuttered at the thought and scratched the back of my head. 

"What now? I mean we can't hide in here forever and your sister will find out so-" An intercom system blasted throughout the room and it was a soft, sleepy voice saying, 

"Mukuro Ikusaba, where ever you are, get out now." She then yawned and continued, "Your twin sister is pretty pissed." The announcement then stopped and we both had the element of fear inside us. She grabbed my shoulders and looked around the room.  
She spotted a thin platform at the top of the room and pointed to it. 

"Get up there NOW." She demanded. She pushed me towards a pile of boxes and I started to climb them to the top. The door opened and I quickly turned around to see her leave. Great. I was going to be there for a while. 

"What a pain in my ass."

***********************************************************

"Oh Mondo where are you?" 

Alone once more, sat the same male who lamented the fact that he could not see the biker that he loved. With each sound of petals being gently ripped, Kiyotaka did the classic "game". 

"Loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not." 

After each round, he was so caught up thinking about his future that he would forget whether he would have gotten the "loves me" or the "loves me not". He sighed and threw the stem outside the cage. It was indeed pointless, but it have him some sort of entertainment. Mukuro hasn't visited for a day and it was his thoughts that pulled his normal thinking out of his mind and threw it out the nearest window (If there was one at least.).   
The other times he had hung out with her, she talked about some personal things and it made him want to know more about the "mysterious" Mukuro Ikusaba.

.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

Kiyotaka looked up from his breakfast and smiled, "Sure! Go ahead!" Mukuro gulped, she couldn't give too much information.

"Well this may sound confusing, but Junko is not my real sister. I'm fact she is something different." Taka cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" 

Mukuro looked away immediately, "Nevermind. I don't want to tell you it." She had a saddened look on her face that made it contagious to Ishimaru and he let the subject go. What had she planed to tell him?

.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

He heard his stomach growl, but there was nothing he could do. The despairs hated him and the one nearly (would have at least) raped him. Mukuro had given him alive flowers, roses that is, to let him have some life around him. Life huh? What a joke at this point. He just played the child's game. 

"Where is Mondo? Are my friends okay? What happened to Mukuro!? Why am I here!?!?" He pounded his head against the metal bars. 

"Let me out!" He wailed. 

"LET ME OUT!!!!!!!" He kicked the bars like a child having a tantrum. He energy finally kicked in and he was going to use all of the strength he needed to get out. Each kick almost sounded like a "BOOM!" In some parts of the room. No body probably heard him. He was in the lowest, darkest, and secluded room in the entire area after all. It almost reminded him of the rooms in Hope's Peak, soundproof. His last few kicks got weak and he just wept the words, "Please....let me out." He sobbed. He missed everything from talking to his friends and studying to just waking up in the mornings. He had at least gotten two to three hours of sleep each "night". It was torture. Mentally and physically. He couldn't imagine what the rest of his fellow classmates were going through. He felt so sick and so tired. He got up and blindly searched for something to do. His boot stopped when it got stuck to something. He noticed the sudden stop in movement and picked up the item attached to his shoe.

"A razor?" He spoke aloud. Did Mukuro leave this behind? She wouldn't be lying to him if he asked her, and she was a soldier. She was supposed to carry weapons and such, but why was this conveniently there? His red eyes inspected the shiny, sharp object in his hand. He never thought about doing anything bad with it.......until now. He felt the sudden urge to just rip his body to shreds. He had no purpose.

He unfolded his sleeve and held the razor close to his skin. He feared his hand closer and closer until someone swiped it out of his hands. Mondo? He looked up teary eyed and saw the same woman who wanted him when he first got here. 

Mikan Tsumiki. The same nurse who straddled herself onto him and nearly injected whatever into his system.

"O-oh Taka h-honey, we d-don't play with s-sharp objects! Y-you might h-hurt yourself!" Great. No offence, but she was the last person he wanted to see. He hated to give people the untrustworthy title, but she earned it after the first time. She kept staring into his eyes and he kept his mouth shut. He was afraid to say something wrong to her and have everyone alerted. Thank goodness it didn't last for long, but he heard something even scarier. High heels essentially breaking the concrete as the angered person stomped down the stairs. 

It was Junko and she looked like a mess. Her make up was all over the place and she had several bruises around her eyes and cheeks. He might have even seen some on her neck, but she was moving too much for him to tell. 

"W H E R E T H E H E L L I S M U K U R O!?" Taka backed up into a wall like a scared puppy (well he was scared so it didn't exactly help his case) and started to breathe heavily. She growled and asked again, "WHERE THE HELL IS MUKURO!? THAT DUMB BITCH HAS TO BE AROUND YOU SO SPEAK UP!" 

Ishimaru barely choked out the words, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" , she mocked, "Like you don't know huh? I thought you were a genius!" Taka tensed up when he heard the cursed word "genius" being spat like venom from the devil herself. 

"I -I'm serious! I haven't seen her since yesterday!" He stuttered. That woman's eyes were glowing red he swore and her mouth was probably foaming. 

"Well then I'll take you! I need you anyways!" 

"M-me?"

She growled, "Of course, you! Now get over here!" He did as instructed and she gripped his wrist and went up the stairs, pulling him with her.

Mikan came out of hiding and showed slight sorrow on her face. 

"B-be c-careful."

************************************************************

"I'm so bored! We need to get out of here!" I whined. We have gotten closer since Sayaka told us her story, but a story only lasts for so long before it ends. 

"You don't suppose that we will be trapped here forever?" Celeste decided to pop another worry in my brain. 

"I sure hope not. I miss everyone dearly! We need some sort of miracle to get us out of here!" 

"Like donuts?" I chirped.

Sayaka giggled, "Oh Hina-" Celeste shushed her and got as close to the bars as she could. She motioned for us to join as well, so we all scooted over to where she was and listened. We heard screaming and a tiny voice trying to defend itself. The conversation was very short, but we heard cage bars being slightly hit and stomps away from us, making it sound like it was going to an upstairs. 

"What was that?" I asked, shivering next to Sayaka. 

Sayaka had her arm around me and whispered, "I don't know Hina. I'm scared." 

Celeste scoffed, "Don't be, what can it do to us? It was their fault probably." 

I objected, "But that voice barely had a say in anything! I don't think it was their fault at all! It sounded like abuse!" 

I looked up at the ceiling and saw a shadow above us. They were almost just staring. 

"Uh girls, I think there is something watching us!" 

"Where?" Sayaka looked up as well and screamed. The figure screamed as well. It sounded like the figure lost their footing and fell and it was..

"Shit!"

"LEON!?" We screamed and Leon was in the cage with us.

"Hey ladies!" He scratched the back of his head and smiled. 

"Leon!" Sayaka lunged herself to hug Leon and cried. 

Leon was caught off guard and when his brain finally connected, he said, "Sayaka? Sayaka! Where were you? I woke up and you weren't there!" 

"I got kidnapped by Enoshima's goons and so was Celeste. Aoi joined us later on and now you're stuck here with us! You were free!" 

"How did you get here Leon? Last time I remembered seeing you, Owada, and Hifumi together. Where are they?" 

Leon choked. I didn't understand why. Where were they? Where was Sakura? "Well you see, I was the only one who got freed by a chick named Mukuro Ikusaba. She was dressed up like you Sayaka and pretend flirting with me, but she took me before Junko would see her and told me that her sister was planning to inject us with despair after falling in love with you guys. She must be responsible for showing me a fake you prior because I had to go through your death again and it was all too much.." I had some sympathy for the guy. He had to basically kill her again for some despair! That was horrible! "When Mukuro put me in a storage room of some sort, she had me climb to the top. I found a vent and crawled through it for a bit. I heard some screaming and it was Junko. She was ripping someone a new one and dragged them with her I guess. I don't know, it got quiet after that. One thing I do know is that she was looking for Mukuro. She figured it out." Sayaka gasped and Celeste looked slightly amused. I was shocked. I had no words to say. "Well, now that I'm stuck here with you guys, what now?" 

"Oh boy." I spoke aloud, " What can we do? Junko is after us soon for dress up! We're doomed if she sees him in here!" 

"Alas, we should get him up back into the vents with the rest of us." 

"How do you suppose we do that Celeste? I don't think we can all get up there!" 

I jumped thinking about seeing Sakura once more. "I could finally see her! I know it! Let's do it!" The rest of the girls seemed unsure, but in my case: You Only Live Once.

"Okay let's try to make a human latter type thing. You guys should lift me first, then I'll get Celeste, Sayaka, and then you." 

Sayaka had an uncomfortable look on her face and I pumped my fist into the air. "C'mon everyone! Climb on my shoulders!" Sayaka got her thighs on my shoulders. Celeste immediately backed out.

"Oh no. Hell no. I'm not doing this." I was already carrying Sayaka's weight, but I couldn't do it forever! She needed to get on! 

"Get on Celeste or else I will body slam Sayaka onto you!" 

Sayaka yelped, "Why me!?" 

"Because," I growled, "You are the only one on me!" 

"Hang on ladies! I got this!" Leon lifted Celeste and attempted to put her on Sayaka, but I wasn't ready and I was wobbling all around. 

"Ahh!" I was already bracing for impact, but it oddly never came? I looked up and I saw Leon in the vent. "How the hell did you two get up there!" I shrieked. 

"Simple! I climbed on Sayaka and the vent is only three people tall, so I got the both of us up!" 

"What about us?!?" 

Leon scratched his head. "Just jump?" 

"Like jumping will do is any good." I mumbled under my breath and then I felt nothing in my arms or shoulders. "Wha?!?" I looked up once more, "LEON!!!!!"

"Shush! You have such a loud voice! Now we are going to make a human ladder. Girls help me!" Celeste and Sayaka grabbed hold of each leg and slid him down to me. Leon grabbed me by my waist and kicked his legs a bit for the girls to pull him up. They were struggling to say the least. We almost dropped three or four times before we were all in the vents. 

"Wow. That was a lot of work.." Leon huffed. 

"You think?" Celeste glared at Leon.

"Well, we are free. Now what? Where do we go?" Sayaka held her boyfriend (?) close. 

"We should get the rest like Mondo and Yamada. They are probably still in the showroom." We all agreed upon that idea and followed Leon through the narrow vents. I'm not gonna lie, we were loud and I wasn't going to be surprised if we broke the vents and all fell down to see Junko. Well...we did something like that. When Leon was pretty sure we went the right way, he showed us the exit and helped us get out one by one. Leon was in pretty blind to not see Enoshima standing right there with her arms folded and her foot taping on the floor. It was too late for us. We got caught by Miss.Enoshima herself.

"Oh my! You sure are a player! You go from one girl to three! Leon Kuwata! You must have some endurance! Why didn't you stay alive to join the contest with Owada and Ishimaru?" Leon growled and looked away from Enoshima. 

"Where are they?" 

Junko gave a look of surprise, "Oh! They are taking a nap in their new chairs! Speaking of which, you can join too!" She snapped her fingers and a group of people cornered us. "Let them join naptime!" 

We backed away to the furthest we could, and we had no time to get back in the vent. We were screwed. 

I hope I get to meet Sakura soon.

************************************************************

The plan was almost complete for Miss.Enoshima. She had gotten nine special guests out of fourteen. Where the hell was Chihiro and Sakura? Junko will surely need them as well. It was be more despair inducing for everyone to see. Retrieving Togami, Naegi, and Kirigiri was a breeze. Those two on the other hand, she had no idea where they were. She will find them..

She will..

And she will make sure they never miss anything ever again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be record time??? I don't know but here we are! Almost to the plan Enoshima has for them!!


End file.
